DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE
by LADARTHA
Summary: Marriage offered,but,refused. Kidnapped, forced into the marriage that start a chair reaction of events that lead to a vow of never allowing a man to control her destiny and a hatred for the ones that caused all of these problems. MEN!
1. Chapter 1

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE CAUSE OF HATRED**

When will this nightmare end? I have tried everything conceivable to escape, but, foiled each time. It's hard to think that something like this could be happening in this day and age of planes, trains, cars, phones and subways. How is it that I have been kidnapped and forced to marry against my will? And I don't give a damn about the fact that he is a Prince! This is beyond reality; I must have taken a wrong turn to end up in the _Twilight Zone_.

"Princess, all of the arrangements have been made for your nuptials tomorrow. We are not happy that things have to be done this way, but, we were left with no other choice."

"Like hell! You bastards kidnapped me, threw me in this room with the door locked and tell me what will and will not take place. Well, I will tell you this and you can pass the message along. Your actions have created more mayhem than what you know and due to this and any unchangeable consequences arising from you actions; I will make all of you suffer. MARK MY WORDS ABOUT THAT FACT IF YOU DO NOTHING ELSE IN THIS LIFETIME!"

"Highness, let me warn you now that until you take the vows on the morrow, we have and will continue to have a person in place to deal with any and all members of your family if need be. Please, don't force us to use such crude methods. We are only seeking advantage and peace for our people."

"Go tell your royal masters, that it will make no difference in my signing these papers agreeing to the marriage and the permanent continuation of same and going through with the marriage. For after all is said and done, I will eventually be in the position to have my revenge. And when that moment arrives, I will seize it with great delight making everyone involved live a life of pure hell. Now, get out, for none of you know what you have done and from what I can see you don't give a good damn."

The group of men leave without another word taking the signed nuptial agreements with them. It troubles all, the royal family and their council that these steps had to be taken. Unfortunately, they could see no other way. The princess and her father refused to acknowledge the situation and refused all overtures to resolve this through a different avenue of events.

At this moment all of her threats were taken as that of a young woman not allowed her own choices. They were fully confident that once the prince and she were wed, he would be able to control her desires and emotions in a more productive manner, that after she had time to adjust to the situation, even if she didn't stay, she would be more amendable to accepting that what was done was preferable with a great many benefits, because from all accounts of the young princes' adventures with the young ladies of the court and beyond, he seemed to have a way to calm even the most intolerable.

Time passed heavily and at times slowly, but, other times with more speed than was desired. The young woman didn't sleep that night with concern about what was being forced on her in the morning and the impact that it was about to have upon her family personally. She wept because of those thoughts and the heartbreak these actions were setting in motion. Actions that she seemed powerless to stop. And due to this her hatred grew by leaps and bounds. It was at that moment she vowed that never would a man control her or over say her again. EVER!

As the hour approached a team of women arrived to prepare her for the ceremony. No one spoke, neither she to them or them to her. Everyone went about their task quietly until there was a knock on the door. One woman answered it, seeing the Queen standing there, she moved to one side. The queen walked into the room looking at the princess and nodded her head. She motioned that they should proceed out of the room to the throne chambers where the wedding was taking place.

Once all entered, the princess looked around to see the splendor of the room. Shades of reds, burnt orange and greens of many hues decorated the entire chamber with an overlay of gold etching the figures, lettering and outlines of the patterns displayed.

The entire entourage continued down the aisle towards the throne upon which the king stood in front and the young prince was standing down from the dais waiting to receive her for the exchanging of their vows. The prince, just like the king, wore a dress uniform with sash crossing from shoulder to hip showing his ranking with ribbons marking his different achievements. His back was turned away from her, but, she did see the hair coloring that appeared to be more bronze than any other description could be used.

The princess appeared to have accepted her fate, but, little did anyone know that events were starting to whirl out of control to make a mockery out of all of this. Her chance for revenge was fast approaching and no one would be able to stop it once it arrived.

The wedding proceeded with the vows being exchanged. They turned to be presented to the court as Prince Edward and Princess Isabella when the back chamber doors were thrown open and in walked a gentleman in the royal colors of the Swan kingdom. He came straight to Princess Isabella and bowed at the waist saying, "My Queen."

**A/N: The game has now begun. What will Isabella be told by the messenger? What has transpired for her to be addressed as Queen? And, how will this play out towards getting her own back for the kidnapping and being forced to marry Prince Edward?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_The entire entourage continued down the aisle towards the throne upon which the king stood in front and the young prince was standing down from the dais waiting to receive her for the exchanging of their vows. The prince, just like the king ,wore a dress uniform with sash crossing from shoulder to hip showing his ranking with ribbons marking his different achievements. His back was turned away from her, but, she did see the hair coloring that appeared to be more bronze than any other description could be used._

_The princess appeared to have accepted her fate, but, little did anyone know that events were starting to whirl out of control to make a mockery out of all of this. Her chance for revenge was fast approaching and no one would be able to stop it once it arrived. _

_The wedding proceeded with the vows being exchanged. They turned to be presented to the court as Prince Edward and Princess Isabella when the back chamber doors were thrown open and in walked a gentleman in the royal colors of the Swan kingdom. He came straight to Princess Isabella and bowed at the waist saying, "My Queen."_

**CHAPTER 2: THE DAWNING OF A NEW ERA**

"My Queen," He said while bowing in respect from the waist. Silence reigned supreme in the throne room amongst the entire gathering as these words were uttered. All were aware of how the only way the throne was obtained; through the death of the ruler. The only sound that had been heard at the moment he had said those two words came from Bella as she sucked air into her lungs. The councilor from Vargia was trying to get Queen Bella's attention while still bowed and holding out an envelope. He clears his throat and says, "Your Majesty." Trying to draw attention to what he held in his hand.

Bella blinks a couple of times as if just awakening from a trance, looks at the councilor and receives the envelope from him. She quietly moves away from all close to her to read with some sort of privacy. Prince Edward hesitantly walks over to her as if to be included into the matter. As she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked directly at him with a freezing glare. "Your presence was not requested so return to your former position." She commands. The sharpness of her tone immediately grates on his nerves, but, for appearances sake he does as requested. At least, that is the way he chooses to look at it. This treatment of a Wystonian royal stunned the entire assemblage. You could all give a gasp as if of one mind. They were shocked.

Bella opened the envelope and saw that the letter was from her father, King Charles. It was only two pages long, but, held everything. She read:

_**My beloved daughter, **_

_**To your mother and me you have always been a ray of sunlight and a joy to behold. **_

_**Know that if you are reading this letter then your mother and I are of no more. It will be up to you now, to lead our people towards the future of prosperity, security and stability. They will be looking to you for guidance in all that needs to be done. Decisiveness is the key with hesitation not even being an option. You have been taught well and trained to assume the role of leadership for our people from birth. And, your mother and I tried to balance that strictness by allowing you some freedom of youth as well as for you to experiment the joys of being young within the boundaries of responsibility. That was our way of letting you assume responsibility, to make decisions and to do so based upon finding the facts needed to make your choices.**_

_**It tore my heart out when I received word of your mother's abduction. All as a lever to force me to put you up on an auction block to be sold to the murderous villains of Norajia. Even though I knew that it would mean the loss of your mother, I could not force you into that situation since you are the future of our people. Their future happiness, security and stability had to come above my personal feelings, my love for your mother. She and I had discussed many different scenarios over the years to know what the other would want done and what they expected to be done. It sounds cruel, maybe that is what being in our position does. You can never really choose just for yourself, you must always be concerned with what the consequences of any decision will have upon our people.**_

_**When King Carlisle and Queen Esme of Wystonia petitioned for a marriage between their son, Prince Edward and you, with the hope of gaining certain privileges through the marriage, I turned them down because the proposal had been done in such a public fashion. This was my way of trying to buy time for a rescue plan to be launched on your mother's behalf. They and their people are decent people and wish for the same rights and to enjoy the same privileges as our people do. And at another time, them petitioning for certain right of rights and exceptions, I probably would have granted them. All persons willing to do honest works have the right to reap the benefits of their labor, and, certain right of ways through our lands would have made that burden more easily obtainable for them.**_

_**Since we are situated on the water side to be able to gain more viable access for importing and exporting, shipping and receiving necessary goods and products, to have the advantage of the outside world needed our ports and making use of our shipyards, we have become an important commodity within our own right. And, any other nation should be afforded the same rights within reason that we enjoy as a natural source. So, I like to think that under different circumstances, I would have granted their requests.**_

_**That is until they, themselves, tried to force the issue as the Noragia rift raft were doing by taking your mother. They took you and then demanded certain privileges and concessions be assigned to them for your marriage to Prince Edward or to prepare for a declaration of war. I said no. **_

_**But, before I could find another course of action I am now facing my last few moments after being informed and shown proof of your mother's demise. A battle has ensued and the enemy has been beaten back, but, my wounds are going to be the death of me. **_

_**Child it is now your turn to move our people forward with hope and pride. You are their future and dreams of a better tomorrow. We love you, your mother and I, and shall walk with you in your heart and spirit always.**_

_**Your father,**_

_**King Charles**_

_**Of Vargia**_

Bella read the letter twice before stiffening her back and shoulders to stand tall. She looked around at all that had assembled for her forced marriage and walked slowly back to the councilor that had brought her the news. She looked at him long and hard before opening her mouth to speak.

"Did you bring a Vargian escort with you?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Then inform them that I shall be ready to leave within the hour. All is to be in readiness with no excuse for delay. How many ladies do you have present in the escort?"

"There are ten, your majesty."

"And how well do these ten measures up to their male counterparts?"

"Far and above, Ma'am."

"Very well, then, those ten are now promoted to be my personal guard as of now and shall report to me immediately."

"Yes, ma'am," He replies but with a puzzled look reflecting his curious thoughts as he bows once more, turns and leaves to do the Queen's bidding. As he approaches the door he stops and turns to Bella once more to inform her that Ladies Alice and Rosalie are among the company awaiting her command.

"Tell Lady Alice and Lady Rosalie to attend me now in the chambers that have been assigned to me. That Prince Edward will have them shown the proper rooms." And with that she turns to her new husband and says, "Won't you, Prince Edward?" He nods after trying to search out some emotion in her face to guide him for the answers to the questions he and his family want to ask.

"Of course, he replies."

"King Carlisle, I bid you and your family a good day. And, by all means be assured that I have forgotten nothing. And I should do everything within my power to keep the vow I made before the marriage.

"Now, since Prince Edward and I legally married I expect him to join me in Vargia without delay. The coronation shall take place within two weeks. Of course, Prince Edward, being my spouse, will be expected to swear allegiance to me and my people. You and your family are not expected to be in attendance." After saying this she leaves the throne room heading back to the bedchambers to change into her traveling clothes.

Bella makes a straight walk to the chambers holding her head up and looking forwards only as she doesn't wish to speak nor see the shocked and stunned look upon the faces of the Wystonian nobles and servants, alike. She is in a numbed state at the moment due to all that has been transpiring over the last few days especially with the news concerning the fate of her father and mother.

Upon entering the chambers, Ladies Alice and Rosalie are there waiting and rush forward with hugs and sympathy wanting to get her ready for them all to return home. The changing of clothes is accomplished in no time and all three ladies turn at hearing a knock upon the door. Lady Rosalie being the closest answers the door, speaks to the person on the other side, then turns to let Bella know that it is the ten ladies of the guard. Bella instructs her to allow them entrance; so she does

"Majesty, you requested our presence?"

"Yes. I am informed that you ten are better than the men of your unit in your abilities. And, since your unit is considered to be elite, that would make you tops of the guard. So, with that being said you are now all promoted to be my personal guard from this moment forth.

"Ladies Alice and Rosalie are answerable to me so therefore you will give your name, rank and qualifications to them. They will then provide that information to me and I shall make the necessary appointments of command at that time. But, until then your current ranking order will do.

"You will now bring forth the ten top rank males of the guard and they shall be appointed as the personal guard to Prince Edward, but, shall be answerable to me and me only. Is that understood?

"You do realize that these appointments make all twenty of you the elite of the elite? And in accordance, you will conduct yourselves in a proper manner at all times, no exceptions ever.

"Ladies a new era is beginning under my rule and in my personal household. It is the day of WOMAN. And the male species shall learn this quickly." After saying all of this the guards was dismissed, but, not before the appropriate assignment of protection was place outside of the chamber doors.

Bella has word sent to Prince Edward that his escort and vehicle is awaiting for the journey homeward and he is to join all outside immediately. Any goodbyes are to be said now for delays are not going to be tolerated.

After making all parties waiting outside for another thirty minutes, Bella appears with both Alice and Rosalie. They move to the third car back of the convoy and prepare to enter. Prince Edward is standing there waiting as well. When she sees this she motions one of her guard forward with instructions to inform Prince Edward that he would be traveling in the fourth car back with his escort and whichever two personal individuals he is taking.

As he is informed his head jerks up and he could be seen staring at Bella with pressed lips. With a quick nod he moves to the fourth vehicle and enters. All of Wystonia along with the royal family have assembled and aligned the travel route to say goodbye to their beloved prince.

The line of vehicles begins to move and all wave as the cavalcade moves by them.

**A/N: Well Bella has certainly taken control and is meaning to keep her vow. What will she do next? Will she keep Edward at arm's length as she has started? Will he continue to take all of this with no response back? How long do you think he will allow it? What action is going to be taken against Noragia? And who is calling all of the shots from that country? And why are they so interested in having all of the control?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_Ladies a new era is beginning under my rule and in my personal household. It is the day of WOMAN. And the male species shall learn this quickly." After saying the guard was dismissed, but, not before the appropriate assignment of protection was place outside of the chamber doors._

_Bella has word sent to Prince Edward that his escort and vehicle is awaiting for the journey homeward and he is to join all outside immediately. Any goodbyes are to be said now for delays are not going to be tolerated._

_After making all parties wait outside for another thirty minutes, Bella appears with both Alice and Rosalie. They move to the third car back in the convoy and prepare to enter. Prince Edward is standing there waiting as well. When she sees this she motions for one of her guard forward with instructions to inform Prince Edward that he would be traveling in the fourth car back with his escort and whichever two personal individuals he is taking._

_As he is informed his head jerks up and he could be seen staring at Bella with pressed lips. With a quick nod he moves to the fourth vehicle and enters. All of Wystonia along with the royal family have assembled and aligned the travel route to say goodbye to their beloved prince._

_The line of vehicles begins to move and all wave as the cavalcade moves by them._

**CHAPTER 3: NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT**

**EPOV**

'Shit, here I am stuck in a car heading for Vargia with my wife of just a couple of hours. The final blow to my ever having a chance to win her affections, let alone love, went to hell in a hand basket the moment the ceremony was over and enter a stranger addressing her as "My Queen."

I guess if I was truly honest with myself, I have to admit that it was on the way to hell even a few days before the ceremony what with her kidnapping, being held hostage and forced to agree to certain terms being made valid through marriage to me. She wasn't mistreated, I wouldn't allow that, nor would any member of my family. There would have been hell to pay if it was even suspected that someone would try something like that.

I had fallen hard shortly after seeing a picture of her. There was something about her that spoke to me, pulled me towards her, making me want to get to know her better. But, the occasion never really presented itself. I mean she was only fourteen at the time and I was twenty. And to me, the world was my oyster; sort of speak, if you know what I mean. True I was being groomed from nearly my birth to assume the throne when the time came, but, still I was a single, healthy male with an eye for the ladies. Of course, I was never short of attention since the ladies had an eye out for me as well. Let's face it, I did have what most women dreamed of; good looks, wealthy within my own right, young, healthy, a prince and the next ruler of my country.

I know that I sound conceited, but, I am, after all, just stating facts. But, I had all the faith in the world that I would get my Isabella when the time was right. I didn't hide the fact from my parents how I felt about her. Why should I? My family, all of us, is close. That does include my two cousins, Emmett and Jasper who are brothers. Their father was my father's younger brother. My Uncle Peter and his wife Charlotte were killed in a car accident when Emmett and Jasper were four and two respective. It was then they came to live with us. Emmett was a year older than me and Jasper a year younger. But, we sure had our fun together and separately. And, I can truly say some of that fun led to trouble. My dad, Carlisle, King of Wystonia, was a lot more understanding than mom. Mom could be a tough nut to crack when it came to punishment and lessons to learn. But, she was fair.

Esme, Queen of Wystonia, was indeed, tough but fair. She ruled the household with strict efficiency and demanded the best from everyone. She believed the royal family represented the people and that this demanded a certain standard to be maintained at all times. Therefore to work for the royal household you had to be willing to put forth your best and nothing less. Damn, I loved my mom. She was a character.

Our country prospered and the people were happy, then slowly things begin to change. It was just little things in the beginning, nothing that really impacted the economy, but, over time it did start to have an effect. It wasn't anything that King Charlie or Vargia was doing knowingly, but, a conglomerate in Noragia was behind the problems. They were raising prices on the items our country need imported, tied up the dock areas all along the coast of Vargia to where our goods could not be dropped off or picked up, buying up the companies that we used for transporting our products to and from Vargia, where we would normally ship and receive and then put the prices so high that our merchants had a hard time meeting the asking price.

My father asked King Charles to allow for us to form our own transportation company within Vargia so we could compete to bring our own products to and from the docks. Also, to allow us to maintain a permanent section of the docks as ours only. His Majesty had replied that he would give it due consideration due to the existing circumstances that we were rapidly approaching. It had even gotten to the stage of serious negotiations that looked to be nearing a successful conclusion when the bottom fell out. The Vargian team didn't show up and no explanation was given. We were informed that due to unforeseen circumstances this project would have to be put on hold indefinitely.

Damn, things just seem to get worse with no one presenting an idea of how to make it better. Our people were suffering and it was just starting. We all knew that if we couldn't get King Charles to agree to our requests soon the whole country would be affected instead of just a localized few. But, it wouldn't take much for that to begin and start to spread at a steady progression rate. So, I got an idea and suggested a solution to my father. It was time for me to start thinking about winning my fair lady, Princess Isabella. She was now eighteen and an enchantress. Of course, you knew that I kept up with what was happening to her. She was destined for me and I had just been biding my time to make the move for her when the time was right.

So, I suggested for my father to approach King Charles and Queen Renee with a proposal to join our two royal houses together through marriage between myself and their daughter. Father had asked me if I was sure because it could be arranged for Emmett or Jasper since both of us were in line for the throne of our separate countries. I nipped that in the bud. She was mine and would remain mine. No one else's! I let him know that in no uncertain terms.

So, Father sent the proposal with the request that the bride bring to Wystonia the concessions of what we had previously been requesting and in turn I would be bringing to the marriage an equal partnership between our two countries of the business enterprise. It took a while, but, a response was returned in the negative. I was devastated for two reasons. I wasn't getting my lady and reasonable aid was being denied to our people.

That being the case I came up with an idea that was looked upon as our last resort. Of course, you could tell that it was a desperate move to bring greatly needed relief to our people. We would kidnap Princess Isabella and get her to sign the necessary agreements to be put into place after a marriage ceremony. She was not mistreated, but, we made sure she knew we meant business. You know the saying desperate needs call for desperate measures. And, yes we were that desperate to bring relief and aid to our people.

We planned right down to the last detail to insure success and no harm to the Princess. Our team members were carefully selected and equipped and then executed to perfection. We gained custody of her as she was shopping with her ladies. It was known that she had a habit of wandering off from her escort to explore a bit on her own and that was when we got her. No time was lost on getting her out of Vargia and back to Wystonia quickly.

Once we had her back here word was sent to King Charles with the demand that he allow the marriage under the conditions that had been requested before when we had formally requested the marriage in a friendly manner. No word was received back. Our demands were met with silence. We were all a bit puzzled and curious as to why a father would not answer the demands concerning his kidnapped daughter especially her being heir to the throne. What were the causes for such an action?

After a relentless treatment of harassment and constant badgering of what she needed to do to stop everything and to be able to go home, she finally agreed and signed the papers. These were sent to King Charles which then made them final. The wedding was agreed to by the major parties involved so it stood as legal and binding for the benefit of the country. Everyone moved very quickly to bring about the ceremony for our nuptials. I was getting my lady and had the firm belief that given time she would be happy about our marriage. I would treasure her and shower her with my affection knowing it would lead to her loving me in return.

Of course, I don't think any of us stopped to work out just exactly how the future of our two kingdoms would play out with us both being heirs to the throne. Like where were we going to live, whose country would have priority over the other and many other details that had been forgotten. Those details at this point seems to have solved themselves, at least, for now since I am in this car heading for Vargia for my wife to be crowned Queen of Vargia.

My chances of wooing her were looking very bleak at the moment. Well to be more precise, at the moment that man entered and said "My Queen." I thought that I would get a chance to talk with her before heading for Vargia since there was no way I was going to let her go without me. Then she turned and let my parents know that she would be honoring every vow she had made while there. Shit, we all knew to what she referred.

I was waiting beside our car that was going to take us to Vargia. It was during this time that I was hopeful to be able to talk with Isabella wanting to see if we could come to a comfortable arrangement for getting to know one another and to be able to peacefully co-exist. Then surprise of surprises I got informed that I would be riding in the fourth car back with just my escort while she was in a different vehicle.

Now we are heading to Vargia with nothing resolved. It was greatly concerned with how we would proceed forward at this point. For from the moment she was referred to as Queen and handed the letter that was addressed to her, she had become cold and distant. I can only pray that I could reach her on some level. Otherwise, life was going to be one hellish bitch.

**A/N: Well, we have had a chance to see Edward's thoughts leading up to the point everyone started heading home. What will she do next? Will she keep Edward at arms link as she has started? Will he continue to take all of this with no response back? How long do you think he will allow it? What action is going to be taken against Noragia? And who is calling all of the shots from that country? And why are they so interested in having all of the control?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_My chances of wooing her were looking very bleak at the moment. Well to be more precise, at the moment that man entered and said "My Queen." I thought that I would get a chance to talk with her before heading for Vargia since there was no way I was going to let her go without me. Then she turned and let my parents know that she would be honoring every vow she had made while there. Shit, we all knew to what she referred. _

_I was waiting beside our car that was going to take us to Vargia. It was during this time that I was hopeful to be able to talk with Isabella wanting to see if we could come to a comfortable arrangement for getting to know one another and to be able to peaceful co exist. Then surprise of surprises I got informed that I would be riding in the fourth car back with just my escort while she was in a different vehicle._

_Now we are heading to Vargia with nothing resolved. It was greatly concerned with how we would proceed forward at this point. For from the moment she was referred to as Queen and handed the letter that was addressed to her, she had become cold and distance. I can only pray that I could reach her on some level. Otherwise, life was going to be one hellish bitch. _

**CHAPTER 4: DECISIONS AND HARSH WORDS**

From the time Bella and Edward with their entourage arrived back into Halston things had been moving in a fast forward position. Bella had been locked in meetings all day, every day with her councilors and advisors. They were bringing her up to date on the state of the country which included the security, financial and all areas in between. From that she was in discussion with the people that had helped arrange her father's funeral and were now helping with the upcoming coronation ceremony that was coming up in no time and the surrounding celebrations.

At times Bella felt like her head would explode from all of the information that was being forced into it. But, it was her duty to her people to stay on top of things. She could not afford to allow personal feelings to interfere with what was best for her people. Every so often she would catch a glimpse of Crown Prince Edward as he was trying to be included. It finally got to the point that she was going to have to talk with him. She sent Lady Alice to find him, letting him know that she would have a word with him in her office.

Lady Alice found him talking to some the coronation planners in the hallway near the throne room. After capturing his attention, the Queen's request was relayed to him. He excused himself from the people he had been speaking to and followed Lady Alice back to see the Queen. Edward didn't ask for any information as to why she wanted to see him. But, he was hoping that he might be able to get some answers of his own.

Lady Alice knocked on the door, opened it and motioned for him to enter. Once he was before her he was struck by her beauty all over again. They had been married a week, but, have had no chance for a honeymoon or a period of getting to know each other. This is not what he wanted, but at this moment he was not able to find a way to change the tension that existed between them. The way his marriage to her was brought about was less than desirable, but, unavoidable. His people needed the help that was being denied them for some reason. Now to bring about that help he had to sacrifice his heart's desire for a while. At least, he hopes it was just for a while. She had seemed pretty determined to keep all vows she had made to make all that had been involved with her abduction to suffer.

"Prince Edward, thank you for answering my summons immediately. It has been brought to my attention that you have been trying to involve yourself in the planning for the coronation as well as other areas concerning the running of my country. I would like for you to account for your actions."

"I have been trained from almost my birth to handle the affairs of my country. It is not my habit to be with nothing to do or allowed to contribute. I am sure the same training, since you are an only child, has been given to you, but, we are married and supposed to be a team. Let me assume some of the responsibility to help ease the burden. Our coronation is just in a matter of days and then everyone will know that I do have the authority to be able to issue the necessary orders. But, at this moment, without your word I am having a hard time getting anyone to listen to my instructions. It is becoming very frustrating."

"That is because you have no say in the running of my country. You live here now, but, it is not your country. And, understand me now, you are not, I repeat YOU ARE NOT included in the coronation. Your family is not and will not be welcome here. They are a bunch of criminals and I do not condone entertaining such elements." The coldness of Bella's words was unmistakable.

"Wife, I can understand your feelings. But, you must understand that we had tried everything we could, peacefully, to bring relief to Wystonia. Nothing was working since no one was listening. What was done to you was not what we wanted to do, but, tell me what other options we were given when nothing else was working. When no one was willing to listen or try to work with us.

"Be upset with me, but, not Wystonia. I have so much that I want to say. Have wanted to say to you for so long, and I do realize that I have lost that possibility. But, I do expect you to honor the agreements you signed to help my people; to help Wystonia."

"Your people; you're right, we are married and I am a sovereign queen of my country while you are a crown prince. So, tell me husband who has more importance here? Which country should have your loyalty? You are now, my hostage. You will be expected to fulfill your duties as my husband as I say and see fit. Nothing more and nothing less will be acceptable."

"I don't accept that. I will not be used against Wystonia." He tells her with his voice conveying all of the anger he is feeling from her statements.

"Listen to me and listen well. You have no choice just like I wasn't given one. I will not have you crowned king of Vargia. And, when the noble oaths are given you will be the first one to pledge your service and loyalty to me on behalf of Vargia. I am considering having you break all communication with your family and giving up your status in Wystonia, but, have not decided to do that as yet. So, don't push me.

"Once you have sworn your loyal oath and I feel comfortable that you will keep it, then and only then, will I put you in charge of overseeing the agreed to agreements given to Wystonia for their relief.

"I am dealing with what my father left undone, catching up on the necessary handling of government security for my country and trying to find a way to deal with the people that murdered my parents. It was your actions in Wystonia that brought about their death so don't expect me to have much sympathy for you or the problems of Wystonia at this point. However an agreement is just that and I shall honor my word to the letter."

Edward shook his head and wondered what had caused her to be such a coldhearted bitch. Her head snapped up quickly and a hand left an imprint on his face before he ever realized that he had spoken aloud his thoughts.

"You, your family, and agents causing the death of my parents happened to me." She informed him with steel resolution dripping from every word leaving her mouth.

"I am not stopping you from communicating with your family at this point as long as it is only general topics. You will have the freedom to come and go as you choose, but only with the escort that I have personally assigned to you. And, you may go ahead and start getting ready to oversee to the help that Wystonia needs. Also, I will not require that you give up your status in Wystonia at the moment. But, don't give me reason to regret the amount of latitude that I am allowing you. Otherwise, I - Never mind, I'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The venom spewing from her mouth was enough to almost kill all hope that Edward had of ever convincing her that he had feelings for her or of convincing her to give him a chance to prove himself, and, to give him a chance that they were not aware of what the outcome would be due to the actions they had taken. How can he even convince her to trust him enough to let him help with discovering who had killed her father. Her statements about her mother had him puzzled since Queen Renee was not here.

He needed more information so Wystonia could be of help. With the investigation coming from an unlikely source, more is able to be uncovered. If only she would listen to him with an open mind. He knew that his parents would do everything possible to help, but, Bella would have to be willing to accept what was found.

Her team is going to be hampered just because of who they are and where they call home. This is going to limit the information they will have access to and they can't go in with accusations without proof. Damn, her hands are going to be tied, but, she will not listen to one of the people that feels is at fault. If only they had had some kind of warning about what their actions were going to set in motion. Hindsight is only good as a lesson learnt once you get pass the circumstances.

Bella watched Edward for a moment or two then she told him he was dismissed. Edward opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but, then thought better of it so he just turned and left the room.

Since their arrival he had been assigned the heir apparent apartments while Bella has occupied the royal apartments. All of her things had been moved before they had arrived; unfortunately he hadn't brought much with him so he was rather short in choice of clothing as well as other items. But, Edward was determined to keep trying to get through to Bella as soon as he saw a weakness that would allow him a chance.

**A/N: We have an idea of what Bella's treatment of Edward is going to be. Can Edward get a chance to reason with Bella about giving him a chance to have Wystonia do the investigation for her? Did Edward's actions and his involvement in her kidnapping destroy any chance he might have of gaining her trust, her love, or getting her to give their marriage a chance? How long do you think he will allow her to continue with her current attitude? What action is going to be taken against Noragia? And who is calling all of the shots from that country? And why are they so interested in having all of the control?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_The venom spewing from her mouth was enough to almost kill all hope that Edward had of ever convincing her that he had feelings for her. Of convincing her to give him a chance to prove himself, and to give him a chance that they were not aware of what the outcome would be due to the actions they had taken. How can he even convince her to trust him enough to let him help with discovering who had killed her father. Her statements about her mother had him puzzled since Queen Renee was not here._

_He needed more information so Wystonia could be of help. With the investigation coming from an unlikely source more is able to be uncovered. If only she would listen to him with an open mind. He knew that his parents would do everything possible to help, but, Bella would have to be willing to accept what was found._

_Her team is going to be hampered just because of who they are and where they call home. This is going to limit the information they will have access to and they can't go in with accusations without proof. Damn, her hands are going to be tied, but, she will not listen to one of the people that feels is at fault. If only they had had some kind of warning about what their actions were going to set in motion. Hindsight is only good as a lesson learnt once you get pass the circumstances._

_Bella watched Edward for a moment or two then she told him he was dismissed. Edward opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but, then thought better of it so he just turned and left the room._

_Since their arrival he had been assigned the heir apparent apartments while Bella has occupied the royal apartments. All of her things had been moved before they had arrived; unfortunately he hadn't brought much with him so he was rather short in choice of clothing as well as other items. But, Edward was determined to keep trying to get through to Bella as soon as he saw a weakness that would allow him a chance._

**CHAPTER 5: CHOICES, DECISIONS AND OATHS**

Bella was pacing back and forth, back and forth in her quarters trying to make sense of her thoughts and the rights and wrongs of things. On this particular night, eve before her coronation, she couldn't find the off switch to be able to slow down her mind enough to get some rest. Her mind kept going over things that have happened in the last several weeks. Continually rethinking everything. Always believing that her parents would still be alive if she had continued refusing to sign those damn papers. Was it right to blame the Wystonia royals when she was the straw that broke the camel's back? Circles. That was all her mind seemed to be doing; going around in circles. Wishing she had someone she could confide in and talk this entire matter out, but, who could she trust? Really, deep down, trust to help her?

At this point, she would be officially crowned Queen of Vargia, she was married to a man she doesn't know except through his reputation, have in-laws that were considered to be good people and seemed to be willing to go to extreme lengths to secure the best for their people, even if the method was criminal of and in itself. Next, she has Noragia to deal with due to the cause of such riff raff that abducted her and murdered her mother which caused a near war that killed her father. She had to find out who was behind it and bring them to justice. Having to keep her word concerning the privileges she granted Wystonia which brought about her marriage to Crown Prince Edward and then dealing with what the situation of how far she was going to let him have any sort of influence here in Vargia. Add all of that to the governing of her people and she had a full plate and then some as the saying goes.

Alice and Rosalie came in to check on her only to find that she had not even been to bed yet. The scowl they developed on their faces had no effect on Bella. She just told them to go get what rest they could as tomorrow, or rather; today was going to be a very long day. She had certain plans that she had not discussed with anyone and they would be put forth right after the coronation during the oath swearing.

Not far down the hall in the Heir Apparent apartments, Edward was battling a war of the mind as well. His thoughts were not far from where Bella's had been, just coming from a different direction. From the moment he had seen that picture of a young Princess Isabella he had known that she was meant to be his, but, he wished King Charles had been forthcoming with the information of why he had been refusing their request for certain aid. Wystonia could and would have helped. He knows that in his heart of hearts. Everything would have turned out differently and two kingdoms would have benefited all the way around. Instead, all of the secrecy cost him the love of his intended Crown Princess, the easy companionship that they could have been enjoying and the trust that she would have had in him and his family. Now she was intending to do everything her way with no outside help or influence. 'How can I get her to trust me enough to share with what she does know so I can try to help her?'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles away across the border in the country of Noragia was a group of men that stayed in the background while they controlled the government. It was done in such a quiet, undercover way that no one, not even the current government realized that their policies were being dictated to them. As far as they knew it was all their own ideas as to which laws needed to be put in place for the good of the country. This small group of men had such a tight hold on the government that they had no fear of ever being stopped from doing what they wished.

So, it was that they had to stop and bring down Wystonia. The royal family had dared to defy them one too many times by refusing their various offers of business in their country. Of course, the prices were a little high, after all that was just good business to make a profit where you could, but, the continued refusal brought about the need to bring them to heel. The plan was to buy any necessary company they could use for transportation, nudge them out at the Vargian docks so they couldn't import or export any of their manufactured goods, have a monopoly on parts needed for the oil refineries and the pipelines, so, the last straw was when they were in talks with Vargia for assistance to abduct Queen Renee to use her as a bargaining tool to control and stall the talks going on. The threat to her was relayed to King Charles and he immediately withdrew his people without further explanation.

Wystonia's next move was to propose a marriage between the two royal houses to be able to bring about the needed aid and that was refused due to the threat that still existed towards Queen Renee. However, the unforeseen occurred when Wystonia kidnapped the Crown Princess and used her as a way to try and get help. King Charles still refused, but, they found a way around that refusal and the marriage happened anyway which was a shame since the Queen was really a delightful person. Before the marriage could take place proof was sent to verify the death of the Queen and an assassination attempt was made on King Charles as they were making a play to take over. Who knew that King Charles would be able to combat the attempt? True he was mortally wounded and died as a result of that and now, Queen Isabella would have to be dealt with in order to bring Wystonia down. Things were going to get very interesting over the next several weeks. Plans were going to have to be rethought and new ones worked out and then put in place. But, first, a mole was going to be needed next to the young Queen to feed information that would be needed to be able to control her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly time for the coronation and Bella is in a small side room waiting for the procession to begin. The ride over on her horse, as was tradition for the people to be able to view the royal, went well and took five hours to wind through the streets to get here. She was dressed for the coronation before leaving this morning. It warmed her heart to receive the adoration and well wishes of her people. Crown Prince Edward had been escorted over when it was time for him to be there along with all of the other nobles and people's representatives in government for the oath swearing. She took this private moment to pray for the future, for guidance and that her parents were together and at peace.

There was a discreet knock on the door before Ladies Alice and Rosalie came in to check for any last minute repairs to her makeup, dress or hair. All seemed to be as it should be, so now it was time. Her personal escorts along with the ladies in waiting were already in position for the entrance. Ladies Alice and Rosalie took up their places close to the Queen at the end of the procession. The Queen would be the last to enter along with the escort coming behind her.

The escort was all in dress uniform while the ladies in waiting wore various colors of their own choosing. Ladies Alice and Rosalie wore mint green dresses while Bella was wearing a honey colored off the shoulder, with low neckline, full length dress and long sleeves. There was a long trailing train attached to the dress that covered the full width of the aisle way.

As she took her position the doors opened to see that the age old cathedral was packed full of people. People from the government, the royal house, the nobles and all invited guests were in there to see the new Queen crowned. The procession began and it seemed to take forever before it was time for her to move forward. Two hours later Vargia had officially crowned a new queen and before she received the oath from her subjects she was scheduled to make a speech. This was something she had requested to be made available in the program.

Queen Isabella rose and moved forward to face all in the packed church. Her eyes moved from section to section, surveying all in attendance. "I stand before you as your anointed Queen and promise you that from this time forward we are entering into a new era. It will be an era that promotes not just man, but, woman as well.

"My father and mother, King Charles and Queen Renee, were murdered while working to preserve safety, your way of life and the lifestyle that you have been used to. I am putting together a team that will be responsible to finding out who these individuals are so we can bring them to justice. Because we will be satisfied with nothing less.

"All of you know that I am married to the Crown Prince Edward of Wystonia. He will today be taking the oath the same as the rest of you. We are going to be securing our borders without and within. Anyone that breaks their oath to the crown and breaks harm to our people will be dealt with immediately without hesitation and the punishment will be severe.

"Now, let's begin the oath swearing so we all can begin to celebrate."

**A/N: The coronation is out of the way and Queen Isabella has wasted no time in letting people know how she plans to move forward. As she stated in Wystonia right after the wedding and being notified of her father's death, "A new era has begun, it is the time of woman." Edward is expected to be the first to swear an oath of loyalty to the crown of Vargia, well he do it? How long do you think he will allow her to continue with her current attitude? What action is going to be taken against Noragia? And who is calling all of the shots from that country? And why are they so interested in having all of the control?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Queen Isabella rose and moved forward to face all in the packed church. Her eyes moved from section to section, surveying all in attendance. "I stand before you as your anointed Queen and promise you that from this time forward we are entering into a new era. It will be an era that promotes not just man, but, woman as well._

"_My father and mother, King Charles and Queen Renee, were murdered while working to preserve safety, your way of life and the lifestyle that you have been used to. I am putting together a team that will be responsible for finding out who these individuals are so we can bring them to justice because we will be satisfied with nothing less._

"_All of you know that I am married to the Crown Prince Edward of Wystonia. He will today be taking the oath the same as the rest of you. We are going to be securing our borders without and within. Anyone that breaks their oath to the crown and breaks harm to our people will be dealt with immediately without hesitation and the punishment will be severe._

"_Now, let's begin the oath swearing so we all can begin to celebrate."_

**CHAPTER 6: SURPRISE, SURPRISE!**

Isabella was not aware that the Wystonian royal family had attended the coronation in spite of her statement telling them they would not be welcomed. But, they were there to support their son during this time. Hopefully, no problems would result from their presence. The situation was completely unknown to them at the moment other than what Edward had told them during their phone conversations with him. He had described how things were very tense between them and how he was being excluded from any major decision making as well as the minor. The treatment he received wasn't cruel or inhumane, but, he was closely guarded and watched at all times. In fact, in terms of how he was treated, Edward's, not theirs, was like a hostage. And that is what she had told him how he would be considered to be at a point. She was keeping her word.

Edward had told them about the last confrontation they had had and asked for advice of what he should do. He was torn as to how this would affect his relationship with his family and his loyalty to his own country. Both Carlisle and Esme assured him that no conflict would result from him taking an oath of loyalty to his wife or to uphold the laws of her country. That seemed to have eased his mind as to what he needed to do. How all of this was going to work out for a future for the two of them, he had no indication, but, he was going to do everything he could to get her to see that he had deep rooted feelings for her.

Edward stands to move forward towards the throne where Bella is seated awaiting each person, noble and people's representatives, to give their oath to the crown. He had been told by her the other day that he was expected to be the first so that is what he was determined to be; the first one. He just hoped that she could see that he meant no harm, but, wanted to aid her. Each step takes him closer and closer until he is standing in front of her just below the throne. As he starts to kneel, she stands and motions him forward. Officials and guards alike become attentive and very statue like. So, whatever she is about to do has not been planned into the ceremony.

"Prince Edward, before you swear your oath of allegiance I need to correct an oversight on my part." She states. Everyone looks at her askancely wanting to know what she is referring to. "Please step forward and remain upright on the lower step." Edward followed her instructions with a look of puzzlement on his face. He watched her carefully, curious about what she was about to do.

"I have researched what is considered proper in our current situation so I would know what was expected. There has only been one other time that the current circumstance occurred so I have decided for the benefit of the country to follow that example." She motioned for Lady Alice Brandon to step forward with an object that was concealed under a piece of cloth. Next, she motioned Lady Rosalie forward who is carrying another object that is similar to a garment bag. Two guards move to stand next to the two ladies waiting to lend assistance if needed.

"I will not share equally the position of ruling my country. To jeopardize the happiness, security of my people or the stability of our way of life by an unwise action or misplaced trust, so, that is why I have chosen to follow the path I am about to take.

"You will not hold position of King as I feel that belongs only to a family member that has been born to the position such as you will one day hold that position in Wystonia. So, I hereby recognize your position as my husband before all of Vargia and crown you Prince Consort of Vargia to rule in my stead when it is needed in my absence. Following this portion of the ceremony you may render your oath." As she finished speaking she turned to Lady Alice, had the guard to remove the covering and picked up a crown to hold over his head. "Let it be known from this moment on that my marriage to the Crown Prince Edward of Wystonia is and forever shall be, recognized as legal and binding by the crown. With that being said, I do hereby recognize and crown you Prince Consort of Vargia and you carry the title of Prince Edward of Vargia." She places the crown upon his head as Lady Rosalie places the royal robes upon his shoulders that she had begun removing from the garment bag as Bella had picked up the crown from Lady Alice.

He kneels before her and begins, "I, Edward, Crown Prince of Wystonia and newly crowned Prince Consort of Vargia, husband to Queen Isabella, sovereign ruler of Vargia, due hereby swear my oath of allegiance to her and the people of Vargia. I shall further swear to act in accordance to all laws legally recognized, shall do all within my power to uphold all said legal laws declared by the throne and the people's representatives that will insure the benefit of the Vargian people, their happiness, security and stability of the country without hesitation or reservation. I shall defend the same with my life if called upon to do so and declare my life to be in the service of the Queen."

"We hear your oath and ask if you have given this freely of your own choice with no threat of harm?"

"I do."

"Then the crown does recognize said oath, accepts it and shall hold you bound by it until the day we release you from it." With that being said she motions for him to take the seat that had been discretely placed next to hers. Edward moves forward to sit while the rest of the populace gives their oaths to both persons of the royal family.

Edward's thoughts wandered during the rest of the proceedings, but, somehow, managed to make all of the right responses as required. He had been caught completely unaware by Bella's actions towards him as he started to give his oath. It had been hard to come up with the wording so he could do what was required without betraying his loyalty and position to Wystonia. Of course, he had to do some quick thinking and changing of the wording with her surprising actions. But, he was aware that she would explain more fully once they were alone. This had more to do for the people than giving an inch in her attitude towards him and Wystonia.

Time seemed to drag as such noble house and the representatives gave their oath of allegiance. But, the next biggest surprise was just about to happen. The sudden stiffening of Bella's posture caught Edward's attention causing him to snap out of his thoughts. His eyes widened as he saw Wystonia's royal family approach. He wasn't sure what all of this meant, but, he had a bad feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Your Majesty and your Royal Highness, we represent the people of Wystonia to offer our condolences for the demise of your parents, but, salute your crowning as Queen of Vargia and do hereby pledge to render aid and assistance at anytime Vargia should have need. This is done not only because our two royal houses are now joined through marriage, but, as neighbors and friends. We pray that you will accept this in the spirit by which it is offered."

After the rendering of the offer from Wystonia, Bella uttered not a word. She sat looking at them, but staying silent. Edward glanced at Bella and then at his family, unsure of what he should do. He quietly whispers, "Isabella, please."

"We accept your pledge and shall hold you to it as have been giving while praying that it -"she shakes her head, and then begins again. "We accept your honorable pledge and thank you."

Other countries in attendance of the coronation follow suit in pledging their assistance and aid as well. And each time the royal couple accepted graciously. Finally the ceremony was over with a prayer for the guidance of the throne and the government in the coming future. As the prayer ended Edward rose extending his hand to Bella who accepted it and they led the procession down the aisle way towards the outside. Carriages of tradition waited to convey the Queen back to the palace, but, she dismissed them choosing to walk to the palace. Edward moves beside her and their personal escorts get into position on either side for the stroll. As the crowd sees what their Queen and Prince Consort have chosen to do a rousing cheer resounds around the entire city. They move forward, stopping now and then to converse with the people before moving on. It took nearly two hours before arriving back at the palace where they had to change to begin the celebration banquet planned in the great hall.

But, as they entered, she told Edward to follow her to her chambers; he nodded. Once they were in behind closed doors, Bella fought to control the rage she was feeling. "Did you know that the Wystonian royals were going to be present? No lies, Edward. I want the truth. Did you know?"

"I knew they were talking about being present, but, in the background, as moral support for me. However, I had no idea that they were there, or, what they were planning in regards to the pledge. That is normally given by a representative of the crown, but, for them to do it they surprised me." Bella looked hard at him for a moment or two before nodding and appeared to relax slightly.

"Very well, I shall accept that. Over the next few days I shall assign your duties to you, but, you will be answerable only to me. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Very well, you may go."

"Isabella, please, will you allow me a question or two?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what"

"Why include me as you did? Why give me a title as you did?"

"For the benefit of my people, for the stability of the country and to where there would be no embarrassment to the crown."

"I see." With that he turned and left to go back to his own quarters to get ready for the evening events.

**A/N: Well, well, big surprise for everyone, including Edward. He holds a position that is like a half and half. Do you think the oath Edward gave upholds his loyalty to both countries? Should he be forced to give up his birthright? Do you think Bella has softened her position and attitude towards Edward? **

**What action is going to be taken against Noragia? And who is calling all of the shots from that country? And why are they so interested in having all of the control?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.** **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_But, as they entered, she told Edward to follow her to her chambers; he nodded. Once they were in behind closed doors, Bella fought to control the rage she was feeling. "Did you know that the Wystonian royals were going to be present? No lies, Edward. I want the truth. Did you know?"_

"_I knew they were talking about being present, but, in the background, as moral support for me. However, I had no idea that they were there, or, what they were planning in regards to the pledge. That is normally given by a representative of the crown but for them to do it they surprised me." Bella looked hard at him for a moment or two before nodding and appeared to relax slightly._

"_Very well, I shall accept that. Over the next few days I shall assign your duties to you, but, you will be answerable only to me. Understood?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Very well, you may go."_

"_Isabella, please, will you allow me a question or two?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what"_

"_Why include me as you did? Why give me a title as you did?"_

"_For the benefit of my people, for the stability of the country and to where there would be no embarrassment to the crown."_

"_I see." With that he turned and left to go back to his own quarters to get ready for the evening events._

**CHAPTER 7: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**

Edward headed back to the Heir Apparent chambers so he could begin getting ready for the celebration ball being held. His heart was heavy due to the harsh words that she had acknowledged his status for the good of the country and nothing else. But, somehow, he was still holding on to hope; hope that Bella would learn that he meant her no harm, but quite the opposite. He loved her deeply and for always. Of course, he realized that he hadn't told her how he felt or that he had been in love with her since she was fourteen just from the sight of her in a picture. He knew then that she was his forever, but, with the recent past and how things played out, it wasn't the time to tell her. She probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

His gentleman was helping him to dress for the ball when he heard a knock on the door. James went over to answer, but, was almost knocked backwards as his family, Emmett first, of course, came through the door. His mother rushed over and gathered him into a bone crushing hug wanting to know if he was doing well.

"I'm fine, mother, except for the bones you just crushed." He jokes with her. She laughs and hugs him again. "Mother, please, let me breathe."

"Sir, your jacket," Edward looked around to see James holding out his jacket so he could put it on. That put the final touches to his outfit. After James made sure Edward was fully put together, he dismissed himself and left the room to give his master and his family some privacy. James had attended to Edward ever since he was a youngster of eight and planned to continue doing so until he drew a last breath. He has been nothing, but, proud of the young man that he has become and the accepting of the responsibility that he has had to carry for each and every task he has been given. Of course, the plan to achieve the goal has at times been questionable, but, it all has always worked out in the end.

He knew that his young master was fretting over the current standing of his marriage since he had deep feelings for the young Queen. The events surrounding his marriage caused great grief to the young master and weighed heavily on his mind and heart. James wished many a time that he could find some words or way to help ease the hurt and bring the joy back to him. As he left the room the Cullen family was busy visiting with each other and catching up on all of the news and events taking place since last they saw each other. They too were concerned about the young master and his wife.

"Son, have things gotten better between you and Isabella since last we spoke?" Carlisle asked of his son.

"Dad, at times, it seems like she might be relenting, but, then others she becomes cold again. I can understand what is holding her back, and, I just have to be a bit more patient to let her find firm ground before approaching her about anything new."

"How did she take our being here?"

"Better than I thought she would, but, she was really pissed, if you must know. She wanted to know if I had had forewarning of what you were going to do or whether all of you were going to be here."

"What did you tell her?

"The truth, that I knew there was a possibility of you being here as moral support for me, but, not that you were going to approach her in front of the whole nation" Edward answered his father honestly.

"Edward, I put you in this situation and it is up to me to try and help get you out of it. Hopefully it will help for you and Isabella to find common ground to meet and start working your way beyond the bad circumstances that caused the current strife and tension between you two." Carlisle told his son. The problem was he wasn't quite sure what needed to be done to be able to get the situation rectified. But, before another word could be said there was a knock at the door. Emmett went over to answer it, stepping to one side as he swung the door further due to a party of four entering the suite.

"Sire, her Majesty sent us to see if you would have time to go over designs, colors and furnishings that you would like to have in your royal quarters. Is now a good time?"

"Now is the right time" Answered Esme before anyone else had a chance to speak. So, she left with the designers to see the accommodations in question while the men of her family remained to talk amongst themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we have our people still in place inside the palace?"

"Yes, they are. Very well, have you received word from Jane Northsom as to her position to the new queen?"

"Yes."

"And she is doing what?"

"She is assigned to the queen's personal guard. Second in command, I believe."

"Good. Good. So, we have a way of getting things and people in and out of the palace without being detected."

"This is what we are going to have take place at the celebration ball." The plan was explained to all assembled and it was approved.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ladies Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale were present while Bella was changing for the celebration ball. They were letting her know that the Wystonian royals were asking directions to Prince Edward's quarters. Bella looked at them and asked if they had been shown. Lady Rosalie replied that she had shown them herself.

"Have the designers met with Prince Edward to refurbish the royal suite next door as befitting his station?"

"Yes, my queen, they have. In fact, his mother went with the designers to help with the necessary decisions while all of the men stayed behind and talked." Lady Alice informed her.

"Have all of the proper assignments been handed out as to where everyone is to be tonight?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, is his personal guard aware of the changing of quarters?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. How much longer before we need to be in place for the entrance?"

"Forty five minutes."

"Your Majesty," Lady Alice began shyly.

"Yes Alice."

"Huh, wella, I a -"

Bella got to laughing about her friend having a hard time asking whatever it was that she wanted to ask. "For heaven sakes, Alice, what is it?"

"Do you know who the two young guys are that is in the Wystonia royal party?"

"Describe them to me."

"One looks like a mountain, muscular with a wide smile, brown hair and blue eyes. The other lanky with blonde hair, blue eyes but really quiet."

Bella watched both of the women for a moment or two, curious as to why Alice was asking. Even though, Lady Rosalie was appearing to be busy with other items in the room, Bella realized that she was paying close attention to the answer to Alice's question. "The two you described sound very much like Prince Edward's two cousins, Prince Emmett, the muscular one and Prince Jasper, the lanky one."

All three women sat and talked until it was time to go down to enter the ballroom. Both, Alice and Rosalie were asking all sorts of questions concerning the two cousins. They were like sponges absorbing all the facts that Bella could give them. Finally the knock came for them to go down, so, all three rose to head out of the room.

Lady Rosalie was dressed in a soft rose colored ball gown that fell off the shoulders, forming fitting to the waist and then flaring gracefully outwards to the floor. While Lady Alice was a bit more dramatic with a snug fitting forest green dress falling to the floor with a slit up each side to the knees. And, Queen Isabella was outstanding in a midnight blue strapless gown that appeared to be close fitting in the front, but, gathered into a flowing train behind. Each woman had shoes made from matching material and the jewelry was of matching quality. Rosalie had rubies and diamonds, Lady Alice had emeralds and diamonds while the Queen were diamonds only.

The royal escort followed the walk downstairs to a little room off of the main entrance to the ballroom where they met Prince Edward with his two cousins. Bella raised an eyebrow, but said not a word. She did finally introduce both of her ladies to the two princes who asked if they might have the pleasure of serving as their escorts for the evening. Both Alice and Rosalie answered in the affirmative.

With the party gathered it was time for the grand entrance, so, they all aligned themselves outside the large double doors to the ballroom. The music halted and the royal family was announced as the doors swung open to admit them.

A hush had fallen upon the room as all either bowed or curtsied as the Queen and the Prince Consort passed. With the party getting to about mid point in the room, something drew Edward's attention upwards as at the same time as a shot rang out and both he and Bella fell forward.

**A/N: Edward was rather upset by Bella's answer as to why she crowned him Prince Consort, but, she seemed satisfied with his honest answer about why his family was there. All of the proper steps are being taken to recognize his position within the royal court. Even his new quarters are being made more male friendly. Who is responsible for the gun shot being fired at the royals? And which person were they aiming for? Who was hit? Or was anyone shot? **

**What action is going to be taken against Noragia? And who is calling all of the shots from that country? And why are they so interested in having all of the control?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.** **Please review.**

**RECOMMENDATION**

**The Gift by CareyAlice1 – it's a beautiful little story of loss, but, a reuniting for Christmas with a special gift. It is not a tear jerker, or, dark. It is uplifting that love can overcome all things. Read and I believe you will like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Lady Rosalie was dressed in a soft rose colored ball gown that fell off the shoulders, forming fitting to the waist and then flaring gracefully outwards to the floor. While Lady Alice was a bit more dramatic with a snug fitting forest green dress falling to the floor with a slit up each side to the knees. And, Queen Isabella was outstanding in a midnight blue strapless gown that appeared to be close fitting in the front, but, gathered into a flowing train behind. Each woman had shoes made from matching material and the jewelry was of matching quality. Rosalie had rubies and diamonds, Lady Alice had emeralds and diamonds while the Queens were diamonds only._

_The royal escort followed the walk downstairs to a little room off of the main entrance to the ballroom where they met Prince Edward with his two cousins. Bella raised an eyebrow, but said not a word. She did finally introduce both of her ladies to the two princes who asked if they might have the pleasure of serving as their escorts for the evening. Both Alice and Rosalie answered in the affirmative._

_With the party gathered it was time for the grand entrance, so, they all aligned themselves outside the large double doors to the ballroom. The music halted and the royal family was announced as the doors swung open to admit them. _

_A hush had fallen upon the room as all either bowed or curtsied as the Queen and the Prince Consort passed. With the party getting to about mid point in the room, something drew Edward's attention upwards as at the same time a shot rang out and both he and Bella fell forwards._

**CHAPTER 8: ABOUT TO SNAP APART**

As the sound ricocheted around the room, everyone present were ducking, dropping to the floor, just in general trying to make sure they were not in the line of fire, but, it was utter chaos with all of this mingling with the screams and the shouts going on. The personal royal guards were busily trying to protect the royal couple in case more shots were forthcoming. While others had quickly rushed to the gallery above to try and apprehend the shooter.

As order was being restored it was found that Queen Isabella and Prince Edward were unharmed. If it hadn't have been for the quick reflexes of the young Prince, the Queen would have been killed. He had saved her life. The entire royal party was removed to an outer chamber while an investigation was being conducted within the ballroom.

After a brief moment the chief commander of the personal guard, the Head Chief of Security for Vargia and his two aides all came in to check with Her Majesty and His Royal Highness as to their current conditions. With that done they reported that several arrests concerning the unfortunate incident had been made which included the shooter. Bella nodded then indicated that they would be returning to the ballroom once more and let the celebration continue as if nothing had happened. She told all that she would deal with matters after the ball had concluded.

Right at that moment the main thing she wanted to do was to let her people know that she and her husband were unharmed and were ready to conduct business as usual. Everyone tried to dissuade her, but, to no avail. The ladies rearranged themselves while the gentlemen straightened themselves as well by dusting any dirt off of their attire, straightening coats, pants, shirts and ties. The ladies were actually doing the same in regards to dresses, makeup and hair. Once everyone was in correct form again they gathered to re enter the ballroom. The music announced them once again; the double doors swung open and the royal party entered making way to the thrones sitting upon the raised dais along the back wall of the room.

Along the left wall were French doors that led out onto the patio area and beyond that into the gardens after going down three flights of stairs. To the right was a solid wall where the refreshments had been set up for everyone that wished to eat or drink. Overhead were a multitude of chandeliers giving lighting for the whole room.

As Bella and Edward approached the thrones, he turned to her, held out his hand and asked her to join him in leading the first dance of the evening. She looked at his outstretched hand, up at him and down at the hand again before nodding her consent. The music began as they reached the center of the dance area and they began the first steps. After a short pause, everyone else begins to join them and the celebration returned to normal as much as it could under earlier circumstances. After making a circuit and a half around the dance floor Edward realized that his parents and cousins were missing. He didn't think too much about it as his dad might have decided to retire after all of the excitement and wanted to get his mom and the rest of the family out of the line of fire, sort of speak. Little did he know that the Wystonian party had been arrested and was being held on charges of attempted murder.

About three in the morning the celebration party wore down and all guests had left. Bella and Edward retired to their own quarters to get some rest before greeting the duties and problems of a new day. The biggest topic to deal with was the attempted assassination last night. Bella was expecting a full report waiting for her as she entered her office to begin her day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What was the purpose of your plan? Why only have an attempt made instead of actually killing her? You fool; you might have messed things up."

"I doubt it. The Wystonian royals were arrested and charged with the attempt on the young Queen's life as a means to secure the throne for Prince Edward."

"That just might work in our favor. Even if they do get released it will have caused doubt to spring up into the minds of other countries as to their trustworthiness. Yes, that could very well work in our favor, indeed."

"Keep me informed of all developments. But, what is being done about the shooter?"

"Don't worry about him. Our inside person is seeing to that small detail as we speak."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Bella was getting ready to start her day, Edward was busily being informed of his family's arrest and incarceration. He nearly went ballistic. That was no indication that Bella was aware of the situation since she hadn't received or seen any reports as yet.

While he was reacting to the news concerning his family there was a knock at the door which James, his gentleman's gentleman, opened and admitted a security team. They informed Prince Edward that due to the current circumstances surrounding the attempt on Her Majesty and him, all of the Wystonian personnel that came with him were being detained and questioned. That from that time forward he would be attended by Vargian personnel only.

Before anything could be said or done, James and the entire staff of attendants were escorted out and the newly appointed ones entered. That was all he could take. The explosion happened and he marched over to the royal apartment demanding for Bella to open the door immediately. Of course, he had no way of knowing that she wasn't in there, but, was instead, already at work down in her office. However, Lady Alice did open the door to speak with him.

"She isn't here, Highness, you might want to check her office."

"Thank you, Lady Alice."

"Sire, am I correct in assuming that you have heard the news concerning your family?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe they had anything to do with what happened last night and I will do what I can to talk with her about it."

Edward looked at her long and hard while he tried to figure out if she was sincere or not. The fact that she appeared to be saddened by the turn of events convinced him that she really wanted to help and believed what she said. "Thank you. But, can you tell me when she found out about this?"

"I and Lady Rosalie only found out about five minutes ago. Her Majesty didn't know at the moment. But, I would imagine she is being informed now."

"I see. Well, I guess I had better get down there and try to get some reasoning back into this situation."

"Sire, that might be difficult at this point. With all the events surrounding your marriage, the loss of her parents resulting from that and then last night, please, don't blame her for what is going to be very trying for the both of you. But, like I said, I don't believe your family is involved in this incident and I am going to try to help you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You have got to be kidding me!" she shouts. "There is no way they would be that stupid."

"But, Majesty, the shooter identified his contact as being from the Wystonian royal household." The security official was trying to explain to her.

"I don't care. That doesn't prove that they knew about any of this. You will release them at once. They and all of the Wystonian staff that journeyed with us will be escorted to the border and released immediately. The only staff that will be allowed to remain will be the personal staff that has attended His Highness for most of his life. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. Completely understood."

"You will bring the royal family to me before leaving. The rest of the staff will be taken forthwith to the border with no stops along the way. You will observe their crossing until they are completely on the Wystonian side.

"After I have talked with the Wystonian royals they too will be conducted to the border and watched until they are on the other side.

"I would strongly suggest that you get your head out of your ass, sir, and stop looking for the obvious, but, find the truth. Dismissed."

It was at that point that Edward appeared and requested a word with the Queen. Her secretary, Maria, asked for him to hold a moment and she would see if the Queen would speak with him. He thanked her and waited. It was only a pause in time before Maria returned and told him the Queen asked that he wait for a few moments. That she was sure she knew why he was here, but, she was already handling the matter.

As he sat and waited a noise could be heard coming closer from down the hallway. Then suddenly the door opened and in walked his family in handcuffs. Maria rose and motioned for all to enter along with Prince Edward. As they walked into the Queen's office, she looked up, saw the handcuffs and was enraged.

"You will take those damn things off immediately before I have you dealt with." She yelled at the guards. She waited while the handcuffs were removed and the guards took up their places close to the Queen. She sighed, closed her eyes for a moment, and then told them to make themselves useful someplace else other than in her office being in her way. They quickly left, but, remained in the outer office in case they were needed.

Edward looked to his family then over to Bella and back again. Bella was doing the same as well as the Wystonia royals. After the silence seemed to start becoming oppressive, Bella begin to speak, "I don't believe that you had anything to do with the incident of last night. However, I told you not to come, but, you chose to ignore my warning.

"You and your people will be escorted to the border and released. At no time will you look back, hesitate or return. The only persons from Wystonia that are being allowed to remain in Vargia are the ones that have attended Prince Edward for most of his life.

"Certain papers with promises were signed under some duress, but, I told you that I would honor them and I will. Prince Edward will be put in charge of overseeing implementing of this aid and all of the agreements with your country. But, you will not, and I stress this strongly, will not come into Vargia again without personal invitation from me. Not Prince Edward or any other of the household, but, me and me only. Is that clear?"

"Yes, very. I would like to say -"King Carlisle began, but, was stopped as Bella held up her hand.

"I don't wish to hear a thing that you have to say. You may have an hour with His Highness, Prince Edward, and then you will leave. You may have contact with Prince Edward, but, only through monitored channels and communication as long as no political topics are discussed. It is to be only family related issues, but, if those become suspicious, even that line will be closed down."

"Don't you think you are being a little over reactive about this?"

"No. Edward and I were the ones shot at last night. And lately all association I have had with your family has not been in the light reflecting good intentions. So, no, I don't think that I am over reacting to anything.

"The safety of my people, country and person are very dear to me. I had rather be over cautious than not cautious enough.

"Your time with your son will begin the moment you are together in his current quarters. You shall be notified when time is up and you are to leave. Take this moment and enjoy it while you can. Now, you may all leave."

As the family all gathered in Edward's personal quarters after the door had closed on them, Queen Esme grabbed her son and begins to weep. Edward tried to console her, but, was having a hard time keeping it together himself. Both of his cousins were as if shell shocked.

"Edward, is this how she has been since returning home?" Carlisle asked his son.

"To a certain extent, yes. But, Father, she has had so much to contend with, the way we forced her into marriage, the death of her parents and jumping straight into running a country. Right now, it's hard for her to know who to trust. The only ones she really allows close to her are the Ladies Alice and Rosalie. The two that Jasper and Emmett were with last night.

"There are moments when she isn't quite so harsh, but, she is very withdrawn at the moment and stays strictly to herself. She trusts no one new or that has treated her in an underhanded manner in some way.

"It is very hard to explain, but, she will not harm me. In fact she has gone out of her way to make sure that my position is secured and honored by everyone."

"Son, do not allow yourself to be harmed, please." Esme pleaded with Edward.

"Mother, I will be fine. Bella will not let harm come to me. Please, all of you trust her, and if you can't her, then me, in this matter."

"Very well, son, but, keep in touch. We will find a way to get all of this resolved. Is there anything we can do to help with any issues at the moment?"

"Yes. Please, find out all you can about who might be pulling the political strings in Noragia and why they want to interfere with the friendly relations between Vargia and Wystonia. That would be a big help. For once I know that I really believe that we will be able to bring about justice and put an end to all of the hostility of the moment.

"That is going to be the key of winning Bella."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you have to report from Vargia?"

"Although, the young queen didn't believe that the Wystonian royals were involved or the word of the shooter trying to incriminate them, the relationship between the two countries are at a breaking point. It will not take much more to break it all together."

"Good. So, one of the plans is working at the present time."

**A/N: Prince Edward is in a very bad position. He is almost totally separated from his family. It was a big shock to find out that his family had been accused and arrested for the attempted murder of Bella and himself. And then to have the shooter accuse them of being involved was unbelievable. Thank goodness Bella didn't believe, but, the relationship between the two countries is not in good shape. What can Edward do to bring things right? How is he going to be able to reach Bella and soften her position on his family and himself? **

**What action is going to be taken against Noragia? And who is calling all of the shots from that country? And why are they so interested in having all of the control?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.** **Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_Don't you think you are being a little over reactive about this?"_

"_No. Edward and I were the ones shot at last night. And lately all association I have had with your family has not been in the light reflecting good intentions. So, no, I don't think that I am over reacting to anything. _

"_The safety of my people, country and person are very dear to me. I had rather be over cautious than not cautious enough._

"_Your time with you son will begin the moment you are together in his current quarters. You shall be notified when time is up and you are to leave. Take this moment and enjoy it while you can. Now, you may all leave."_

_As the family all gathered in Edward's personal quarters after the door had closed on them, Queen Esme grabbed her son and begins to weep. Edward tried to console her, but, was having a hard time keeping it together himself. Both of his cousins were as if shell shocked. _

"_Edward, is this how she has been since returning home?" Carlisle asked his son._

"_To a certain extent, yes, but, Father, she has had so much to contend with, the way we forced her into marriage, the death of her parents and jumping straight into running a country. Right now, it's hard for her to know who to trust. The only ones she really allows close to her are the Ladies Alice and Rosalie, The two that Jasper and Emmett were with last night._

"_There are moments when she isn't quite so harsh, but, she is very withdrawn at the moment and stays strictly to herself. She trusts no one new or that has treated her in an underhanded manner in some way._

"_It is very hard to explain, but, she will not harm me. In fact she has gone out of her way to make sure that my position is secured and honored by everyone."_

"_Son, do not allow you to be harmed, please." Esme pleaded with Edward._

"_Mother, I will be fine. Bella will not let harm come to me. Please, all of you trust her, and if you can't her, then me, in this matter."_

"_Very well, son, but, keep in touch. We will find a way to get all of this resolved. Is there anything we can do to help with any issues at the moment?"_

"_Yes. Please, find out all you can about who might be pulling the political strings in Noragia and why they want to interfere with the friendly relations between Vargia and Wystonia. That would be of big help. For once I know that I really believe that we will be able to bring about justice and put an end to all of the hostility of the moment._

"_That is going to be the key of winning Bella."_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_What do you have to report from Vargia?"_

"_Although, the young queen didn't believe that the Wystonian royals were involved or the word of the shooter trying to incriminate them, the relationship between the two countries are at a breaking point. It will not take much more to break it all together."_

"_Good. So, one of the plans is working at the present time."_

**CHAPTER 9: BABY STEPS LEAD TO BETTER THINGS**

Vargia is getting ready to celebrate the first year anniversary of the marriage of their Queen and Prince Consort along with her first year of rule. To say that it has been an easy time for each personally and the country as a whole would be an understatement. Queen Isabella has had to walk a fine line to maintain the stability of Vargia and her personal life. Prince Edward has been battling the underhanded methods of Noragia in regards to how they are trying to cripple Wystonia through their seedy business practices. And then, the overwhelming emotions he has felt at being more or less isolated from his family in Wystonia.

He traveled that day a year ago to the border in a different car to say a final goodbye to his parents and cousins. Watching them walk across the boundary lines with no looking back or hesitating in their step as the Queen had ordered, was one of the hardest things he had had to do or accept. It had been pure chance, or luck, that he had been allowed to go with them for the final goodbye. He had wondered how that reprieve had come about, but, was too damn scared to draw attention to the fact that he was able to go. Lady Alice had asked if he had been able to say the temporary goodbyes that were needed at the border and it was then that he knew Isabella had allowed. What had happened for it to be done he did not question, he was just grateful for that small happening. And, the question Lady Alice had asked was missed.

Of course, over the period of the year three more attempts had been made on the lives of the royal couple. And, each time the individual had been caught, but, maintained that their contact person was from Wystonia. They were not able to provide a name or position of this person as all contact was done through phone conversations from a Wystonian number that was untraceable. The monies were always transferred from a Wystonian bank. No other leads were available. And, Edward hasn't been able to ask his father about any possible leads from that end, either. Isabella had stayed true to the letter of her command; only personal topics were discussed, no political ones and the calls were monitored openly looking for any breach in the agreement.

The one thing Edward could truly say about his wife with absolute certainty was that she stayed true to her word totally. What she told you is what was done without any variations whatsoever. The job she had assigned to him in overseeing that all agreements to aid Wystonia were carried out efficiently and stayed within the true sense of the promise made. But, as Edward saw how Noragia were conducting business by continuing raising prices, causing delays, trying to take over old established contracts of Wystonia and totally isolate the country to try and bend it to what they dictate, was making his job more and more difficult where he was trying to keep from bringing hardship to both Vargia and Wystonia. He hesitated to bring this to the attention of Isabella, afraid that she would be concerned with him being incapable of handling the business she had assigned him. For the one thing he didn't want was for her to think he was whining.

The celebration party is tonight and the whole palace is in an uproar on finalizing all of the decorations, food, and music as well as the guest list. In fact, the whole country is celebrating the two anniversaries together. The day is drawing to a close and Edward is near finishing the last report when he is interrupted by his secretary, Carmen and his aide, Eleazor. They inform him that the Queen has requested all of their presence in her office immediately. He sighs heavily, but, raises and moves to comply with the royal command. Carman and Eleazor follow behind him, but, each wonder why they have been summoned.

As they enter the outer office, Angela, Her Majesty's secretary, stands to admit them immediately into the Queen's office. With a single knock upon the door she opens it and stands to one side for the other three to enter. Bella looks up to see what is causing the interruption then nods as she is satisfied that her command had been attended to without pause.

"Prince Edward, Carmen and Eleazor, please, come and sit down. We have a few things to discuss before calling it a day to get ready for the celebration tonight. It has been a year since you started overseeing our promised obligations to Wystonia and during all of that time I haven't seen a single update concerning the situation or any progress that may have been made. It is now time for a report to be given.

"I want to see the files, figures and the results of what has been accomplished during this annual time period. Do you have those with you now?"

"No, we didn't receive word that you wanted that information tonight." Edward begins, but is stopped as Carmen quietly hands him a disc. He looks at her, his hand and then hands it over to Bella. She nods and puts the disc into her computer drive. "If you have any que-"he is stopped in the middle of his speech as Bella holds up her hand for silence.

The silence hangs heavy in the room while Bella looks over all of the information she had been given. Every so often she would shake her head then continue, but not a word said of either good or bad. Edward felt like he was right on the edge of a cliff and it was about to crumble out from under him. 'Why hasn't she said anything?' he sits asking himself. The quietness continues to stretch to the point that the nerves of three occupants were about to snap.

"Col. Martinez, from what I can see and what His Highness has remarked in your records, you have handled your duties in an exemplary manner. You are to be commended. It couldn't have been easy for you to leave your home in Wystonia and re-establish yourself here under the circumstances that have existed. But, a job has been well done, nonetheless."

After a bit more looking at information on her computer, Bella looks at Carmen Martinez, and compliments her on her excellent work as well. Then she looks at Edward, pauses and asks, "Why?"

"Why what, "Edward asks.

"I see your reports and it tells a story much more applicable than words, and, the story I am reading here is amazing in what you have achieved as well as what Noragia has been doing. It shows how you have gone about trying to maintain the balance while they still try to rock the boat of power. It shows how they have tried to dominate and rule the flow of things while you have been steady in your treatment of each event individually and dealt with the problem.

"So, why haven't you brought any of this to my attention during the last year?"

"You gave me a job to be done and the responsibility to see it through as efficiently as I could and it was up to me to do it without whining to others about the mess that was happening." He stated firmly but quietly, still not sure where she is going with this.

Bella studies her computer screen again for a few more minutes before looking up to the three people sitting in front of her. She draws a deep breath and then begins to speak, "From what I am seeing in all of this I feel fully justified in the action I am about to take. From this moment onwards a new ministry is established. It will be up to the three of you to get it operational and to keep it running smoothly.

"Prince Edward, you will have full control of this department and your word will be as equal to my own. I give you full authority over this area. It will govern all aspects of our import and export businesses as well as the aid that we administer to other countries in need.

"You shall have controlling interest in all of my personal business interests that fall in this area as a means to give you the leverage you might need to control the Noragian element from taking over.

"You don't have to, but, I would appreciate being kept up to date on all happenings in this area as you see fit. Now, I suggest that as of tomorrow you begin getting started on creating the ministry and finding the appropriate staff. What you have been doing for the past year will fall into this department as well. You may begin discussing the political aspects of different governments to determine what, if anything, we can and will do to render aid in a nonthreatening move and manner. This will also necessitate traveling to other countries to represent us from time to time.

"Finally, I have just one question left that needs to be answered and then we will adjourn to get ready for the celebrations. Do you accept the additional responsibilities?"

Prince Edward looked to his secretary and aide de camp then back over to the Queen. Looking back at the other two again he sees them giving a slight nod. With that he looks Bella in the eyes and answers, "We accept the challenge and the duties."

"Very well then, we are finished here. Let's go get ready to party." With that she rose with the others following suit as they walked behind her towards the door to leave.

**A/N: A year has passed and it is time for a viewing of Edward's effects in how well he did the duties assigned to him. After looking at his reports, Queen Isabella drops a surprise in the lap of Edward and his staff. Was she justified in relaxing her ruling in regards to Prince Edward? Will Edward take control and have contact with his family? What action is going to be taken against Noragia? And who is calling all of the shots from that country? And why are they so interested in having all of the control?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.** **Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Bella studies her computer screen again for a few more minutes before looking up to the three people sitting in front of her. She draws a deep breath and then begins to speak, "From what I am seeing in all of this I feel fully justified in the action I am about to take. From this moment onwards a new ministry is established. It will be up to the three of you to get it operational and to keep it running smoothly._

"_Prince Edward, you will have full control of this department and your word will be equal to my own. I give you full authority over this area. It will govern all aspects of our import and export businesses as well as the aid that we administer to other countries in need. _

"_You shall have controlling interest in all of my personal business interests that fall in this area as a means to give you the leverage you might need to control the Noragian element from taking over._

"_You don't have to, but, I would appreciate being kept up to date on all happenings in this area as you see fit. Now, I suggest that as of tomorrow you begin getting started on creating the ministry and finding the appropriate staff. What you have been doing for the past year will fall into this department as well. You may begin discussing the political aspects of different governments to determine what, if anything, we can and will do to render aid in a nonthreatening move and manner. This will also necessitate traveling to other countries to represent us from time to time. _

"_Finally, I have just one question left that needs to be answered and then we will adjourn to get ready for the celebrations. Do you accept the additional responsibilities?"_

_Prince Edward looked to his secretary and aide de camp then back over to the Queen. Looking back at the other two again he sees them giving a slight nod. With that he looks Bella in the eyes and answers, "We accept the challenge and the duties."_

"_Very well, we are finished here. Let's go get ready to party." With that she rose with the others following suit as they walked behind her towards the door to leave._

**CHAPTER 10: TO A NEW BEGINNING?**

Edward and the Martinez's head back to their office to close up for the day. The bomb that had just been dropped amongst them and its shock effect hadn't worn off yet. As the door closes behind them a collective sigh of release could be heard coming from all three of them.

"I'll be damned. Can anyone tell me what happened back there?" Edward asked while trying to shake off the last shock to his system. Isabella just surprised the hell out of him and his two friends. She actually commended them on a job well done and then expanded their duties tenfold. She was finally starting to trust him. Of course, he realized that he still had a long way to go, but, it was a beginning and that was all he needed for her to understand that he wouldn't hurt her or her country. Now he had a basis to begin to get her to see him in a different light as well.

It's hard to believe that all of the work and tight control he has maintained over himself for the past year is starting to pay off. At some points he was about ready to give up, but, it just wasn't in him to walk away. He was fighting to win a battle that meant his life, his very existence, his future, his happiness and peace of mine. Isabella was all that and more to him. The more he interacted with her over the last year the more he knew this and his love for her expanded daily. His admiration for her loving care of her people and their problems, her attention to detail, her attentiveness to those who approached her with their problems, the giving of her time and herself without conscious thought, had shown him the uniqueness of her inner self that matched the beauty of her outer self. And she was his. He just had to get her to see that and admit it.

This move of hers today gave him hope. She had removed a lot of restrictions that he had been under in conjunction with association with his family in Wystonia. Now, he could reestablish that communication, visit and find out what the hell his dad had been able to come up with in the past year in regards to the assassination attempts. And the fact too, that all of the personal staff that had come with him in the beginning are starting to be accepted. Some steps, perhaps, were being forward steps nonetheless. Just the realization brought a smile to his face and a sparkle into his eyes.

All of the last minute details that have to be dealt with for closing up the office were quickly handled and the office locked for another day. It had been a very stressful day from beginning to end, but, the end had brought about some unexpected and satisfying results for all of their hard work over the past year.

Col. Eleazor and, his wife, Carmen Martinez has been associated with the Wystonian royals for a good number of years. As Prince Edward neared the age of assuming certain royal duties, they had been assigned to aid him while at the same time to help guide and teach him how to deal with his duties. So, it has been this couple that has been there with Edward since his early years helping to groom him and help to prepare him to become king someday.

"Am I to understand, Sir that we are finally accepted and acknowledged as members of the staff?" Eleazor questioned.

"I do believe the saying is 'we have finally arrived'" Prince Edward said with a smile and quiet laugh. Then he told Carmen as they were walking down the hallway to their private quarters, "Schedule an inspection trip to Wystonia tomorrow. I want to leave within two days. We need to make sure that the reports are true as to the past distributions of the aid we have been providing." Edward wasn't about to tell anyone the other reason he needed to go to Wystonia. He needed to talk with his father to see what had been discovered in regards to the underhanded happenings in Noragia. For a year he has had to wait to get this information. For a year he has not been able to have any sort of briefing in reference to the attempts to undermine the goodwill between Wystonia and Vargia, business interests that have existed between Wystonia and other countries for many years, and, the attempts to murder the royal family of Vargia. These are questions that needed answers, but the answers would have to be based on solid provable facts to be accepted as absolute truth.

The Martinez's went to their quarters while Edward entered his. James was waiting to help him get ready for the celebration ball that was due to start in another two hours. He showered, shaved, had his hair groomed and dressed in his ceremonial dress uniform with ribbons and official sash. Most all of the ribbons were from his position and accomplishment in his birth country of Wystonia, but, Isabella had allowed them to be worn saying that just because he was no longer there doesn't take away what he had achieve through his own merit. The only ribbons she declared he shouldn't wear were the ones of his Wystonia birth position. Edward understood her point within reason.

After Edward was ready he dismissed James and the rest of his attendants so they could go enjoy the celebrations as well. The whole country was having one giant party tonight. He smiled and walked towards the Queen's apartments, knocking on the door and waited for it to be opened. It didn't take long for his knock to be answered. Jane, the queen's second in command of her personal guard is the one that admitted him. Every time he was around her he got a shiver down his spine, he couldn't explain it but it was there.

"Is Her Majesty ready yet?" he asked.

Jane motioned for him to take a seat as she walked towards the bedroom door and knocked once. The door opened with Lady Rosalie standing there waiting to know why Jane was knocking. She explained that Edward had inquired of the Queen's progress and she was just checking to let him know. Lady Rosalie stepped further out of the room and saw Prince Edward waiting.

"Her Majesty is just about ready. Give her another ten minutes and then we'll be out."

Edward nodded and attempted to relax during his wait. His thoughts went back over the earlier meeting with Isabella and he felt the same sense of pride that at least he was starting to make some headway with her even if it wasn't exactly where he wanted to be at the moment. But, all things considering it was a step forward and the rest would come with work, time and patience. Of that he was sure.

It was as he reached this point in his thoughts that Bella came out of her bedroom to greet Edward. She was wearing a cream colored gown with an overskirt of gold netting, floor length, and strapless and trailing behind for a ways. Her jewelry was simple pearls at throat, ears and wrist and no ring except for her wedding ring. As she greeted Edward he indicated that he would like to speak with her privately before they went down to the ball. So, without further ado, she dismissed everyone, staff, ladies and personal guard. They were told to wait downstairs for their arrival. After everyone had left with the last person out closing the door quietly, then Bella turned to Edward and waited from him to begin.

"I know we had a rough start-"Edward began then stopped. After a moment he tried again, "Isabella, I would like to start over again. To let you get to know me, to try and get you to see beyond the happenings of a year ago, to try and build a relationship with you even if it is only as a friend for now. Will you think about it and let us try?" he quietly asked of her.

"I am not going to answer you now, but, will do as you request and consider the matter," Was all she would say to him about his request. As she turned away she missed the look of hurt that quickly flashed across his face before disappearing.

"One other thing, if you will. I am going to be leaving in a day or so to go to Wystonia to check on the results this past year has made. And to let you know, I do plan to see my family during that period as well."

She just nodded once and then indicated that they needed to meet up with their escorts to begin the celebration and the ball.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What have all of our failed attempts achieved over the past year, if I may ask?"

"It has kept the true focus of our actions away from prying eyes, and, has redirected the security in a whole different direction."

"Are we still on schedule?"

"Yes."

**A/N: A simply request made. Will Queen Isabella allow Prince Edward to begin to work towards building the foundation of a friendship? Could in the long run it become more? What are her thoughts concerning his upcoming trip to Wystonia and meeting with his family? What action is going to be taken against Noragia? And who is calling all of the shots from that country? And why are they so interested in having all of the control?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.** **Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_Her Majesty is just about ready. Give her another ten minutes and then we'll be out."_

_Edward nodded and attempted to relax during his wait. His thoughts went back over the earlier meeting with Isabella and he felt the same sense of pride that at least he was starting to make some headway with her even if it wasn't exactly where he wanted to be at the moment. But, all things considering it was a step forward and the rest would come with work, time and patience. Of that he was sure._

_It was as he reached this point in his thoughts that Bella came out of her bedroom to greet Edward. She was wearing a cream colored gown with an overskirt of gold netting, floor length, and strapless and trailing behind for a ways. Her jewelry was simple pearls at throat, ears and wrist and no ring except for her wedding ring. As she greeted Edward he indicated that he would like to speak with her privately before they went down to the ball. So, without further ado, she dismissed everyone, staff, ladies and personal guard. They were told to wait downstairs for their arrival. After everyone had left with the last person out closing the door quietly, then Bella turned to Edward and waited from him to begin._

"_I know we had a rough start-" Edward began then stopped. After a moment he tried again, "Isabella, I would like to start over again. To let you get to know me, to try and get you to see beyond the happenings of a year ago, to try and build a relationship with you even if it is only as a friend for now. Will you think about it and let us try?" he quietly asked of her._

"_I am not going to answer you now, but, will do as you request and consider the matter." Was all she would say to him about his request. As she turned away she missed the look of hurt that quickly flashed across his face before disappearing._

"_One other thing, if you will. I am going to be leaving in a day or so to go to Wystonia to check on the results this past year as made. And to let you know, I do plan to see my family during that period as well."_

_She just nodded once and then indicated that they needed to meet up with their escorts to begin the celebration and the ball._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_What have all of our failed attempts achieved over the past year, if I may ask?"_

"_It has kept the true focus of our actions away from prying eye, and has redirected the security in a whole different direction."_

"_Are we still on schedule?"_

"_Yes."_

**CHAPTER 11: SOME INFORMATION IS BETTER THAN NONE**

Edward lay in bed thinking back over all that has happened since the night of the anniversary ball and his conversation with Isabella. He had informed her that he wanted the chance for them to start over so she could get to know him as a person and a friend. Someone that she could trust and rely upon for support; someone that cared for her deeply. Also, informing her of his impending trip to Wystonia and the known purpose and the fact that he wanted to see his family.

He really thought that she would have some objection to it, but, that turned out to be wrong. In fact, she encouraged him to go and check up on what he had been denied the ability to do in the past, having to rely on others for his information, and to visit with his family.

Eleazor traveled with him as did his Vargian personal guard and staff. Carmen had stayed behind working to bring forth the full ministry as outlined by Isabella. Edward had complete confidence in her abilities to do so and would bring him up to speed upon his return. Admittedly, the trip has taken longer than he had first anticipated, but, it had been worth it. Arriving last night at the palace to be greeted by his family was a joy. His mom couldn't seem to let go of him long enough for him to say hello to his dad and cousins. Even, his dad was delighted to see him. And, Jasper and Emmett teased the hell out of him. It was late when he arrived, but, even later before everyone called it a night.

Now, it was time to get up and get to work. His dad had set aside time in his schedule to meet privately with the Vargian Prince Consort and that was the time he would find out all, if anything, his dad had acquired in information concerning the situation with Noragia. He prayed that something would break to lead him to the correct individuals that were responsible for the deaths of King Charles and Queen Renee, responsible for the outrageous business practices that were being allowed from Noragia and the reason or reasons for the attempted murders of Isabella and him along with the information of who is truly behind it all. They also needed to know if the Noragian government was knowingly allowing this or if it was an underhanded situation.

Edward gets up, showers, shaves and gets dressed to go meet with his father, King Carlisle. He enters the elevator that takes him to the first floor. Once there he walks to the wing that houses the royal offices. Checks in with the secretary and she informs His Majesty that the Vargian Prince Consort, Prince Edward has arrived for their meeting. He thanks her and enters the office as she moves to one side and closes the door. Carlisle rises to go greet his son and then gives him a manly hug before moving back and they both sit down, not on either side of the large desk that dominates the room, but, in the seating area off to one side in the office.

Before any discussion starts, the secretary brings in coffee and brunch snacks for both men. After checking to make sure all is as it should be she leaves, closing the door behind her. As she is closing the door, King Carlisle informs her that they are not to be disturbed. She nods in understanding and finishes closing the door.

"Edward, my son, it is so damn good to see you and have you home."

"Dad, I'm glad, also."

"Tell me all that has been happening this past year that hasn't been in the news and that you haven't been able to discuss with us."

So, Edward begins talking telling Carlisle everything. How the investigations into the attempts on their lives always seem to lead back to Wystonia, but, dead ends. How Isabella holds herself away from him, but, is devoted to her people and gives of herself tirelessly to insure the peace, stability and happiness of her country. And finishes with the surprise she gave him a little over a week ago about establishing a new ministry and giving him complete control and say in the handling of it and her personal business dealings that will make the decision making easier for him.

"I talked with her on our anniversary night asking her to let's start fresh and she take the time to get to know me personally. To begin to form a friendship and hopefully it would lead to a more loving relationship. I didn't say it quite like that, but, she knew what I meant. Her answer was that she would consider it and let me know.

"It was at that point that I let her know about my pending trip here to check out the reports that I had been receiving over the last year since I couldn't travel and she endorsed it wholeheartedly."

"Does she know about your stopping to see us and spend some time?"

"Yes, sir, she does and she had suggested it as well. Saying that it might be awhile before time would present itself like this again. I asked her why she worded it that way and she simply replied that with getting the new ministry office up and running, it would be difficult to find time for personal trips."

"Well, I must say that it sounds as if a slow, but, steady progress is being made in your personal life. I'm glad to hear it.

"I know what you are waiting to hear and I do have some information for you, but, I don't know what benefit it will be to you."

"Dad, right now anything would be a step forward."

"Son, I can tell you that we have a lead on Alec Northsom who has a sister that is working in the palace in Vargia. We have not been able to get any information about this sister or her name as yet. Alec works in the commercial section of our government but he doesn't have any decision making authority. He has no available funds other than what he earns, but, somehow, manages to live a very expensive lifestyle.

"The bank account that seems to be funding all of the trouble going on in Vargia is registered to a corporation by the name of Denalison, but, we have come up short on any other information about the company. The address registered is fake, the post office box that receives mail has someone that picks up the mail and hands it off to a different individual, but, never the same person each time. And as we question these people they never have any contact with the person that has instructed them to pick up the mail. So, the trail goes cold.

"With what information we have been able to get undercover concerning the governing body of Noragia, everyone says the three men are clean. Aro Stevenson, Marcus Cameron, and Caius Hammond all are dictated to running a good and honest government that will benefit the people. And, word is that they are very interested in who is trying to destroy relationships between all of the countries."

"So, there is nothing else that can lead us to concluding and closing down the threat at this point?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Not at this point, anyways."

"Will you have all of the information you have gathered made available for me to take back to Vargia with me. That way I can look it over and see if I can come up with some ideas. In the meantime, you will keep looking?"

"Damn straight we will."

"Thanks, dad. Now, I am going to enjoy the little bit of time I have to visit with you before I have to leave."

Time sped by and all had fun enjoying Edward's visit. Esme asked him to see if Isabella would allow them to visit in the near future and if so, what would, if any, the restrictions be. He promised to check and let her know. Edward had wanted to drive back to Vargia, but, was told no, he needed to fly. No reason was given other than it was the Queen's command. The royal jet was sent for him and all of his party flew home.

He had not informed anyone of the paperwork his father had given him concerning the investigation that was being conducted. He had not even pulled any of it out to look at as he felt it was unsafe for some reason. Nothing he could really put his finger on, but, just a gut instinct screaming at him full in the face. It was for sure that once he was safely back in the palace and had had time to run over all of the information he wanted to make it available to Isabella.

As the plane landed, Edward looked out the window to see Isabella standing beside the vehicles waiting. It seemed strange that she would be here to meet his plane, but, he would ask about it when they were alone. But, he was not prepared for the surprise that met him as he disembarked.

Isabella walked up to him reaching to put a hand around his neck, going up on tiptoe and gave him a kiss of welcome. She pulled back with a smile and told him welcome home. He stood there like a fool with a stunned expression on his face. Words failed him. His mind closed down, went to lunch and refused to process any thoughts.

All parties got into the cars and made the ride back to the palace with no incidents along the way.

**A/N: Some information was gathered, but, will it be enough to lead to more? Will it eventually lead to who is behind all of this? What exactly is Noragia doing to try and stop the problem? What action is going to be taken against Noragia? And who is calling all of the shots from that country? And why are they so interested in having all of the control?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.** **Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_Will you have all of the information you have gathered made available for me to take back to Vargia with me. That way I can look it over and see if I can come up with some ideas. In the meantime, you will keep looking?"_

"_Damn straight we will."_

"_Thanks dad. Now, I am going to enjoy the little bit of time I have to visit with you before I have to leave."_

_Time sped by and all had fun enjoying Edward's visit. Esme asked him to see if Isabella would allow them to visit in the near future and if so, what would, if any, the restrictions be. He promised to check and let her know. Edward had wanted to drive back to Vargia, but, was told no, he needed to fly. No reason was given other than it was the Queen's command. The royal jet was sent for him and all of his party flew home._

_He had not informed anyone of the paperwork his father had given him concerning the investigation that was being conducted. He had not even pulled any of it out to look at as he felt it was unsafe for some reason. Nothing he could really put his finger on, but, just a gut instinct screaming at him full in the face. It was for sure that once he was safely back in the palace and had had time to run over all of the information he wanted to make it available to Isabella. _

_As the plane landed, Edward looked out the window to see Isabella standing beside the vehicles waiting. It seemed strange that she would be here to meet his plane, but, he would ask about it when they were alone. But, he was not prepared for the surprise that met him as he disembarked._

_Isabella walked up to him reaching to put a hand around his neck, going up on tiptoe and gave him a kiss of welcome. She pulled back with a smile and told him welcome home. He stood there like a fool with a stunned expression on his face. Words failed him. His mind closed down, went to lunch and refused to process any thoughts._

_All parties got into the cars and made the ride back to the palace with no incidents along the way._

**CHAPTER 12: CATCHING A FEVER?**

Though Bella had surprised Edward with that welcome kiss and he thought maybe she had decided to take a chance for them to build a relationship, nothing seemed to have changed. She still kept him at arm's length and followed her own path. But, there were times that he would unexpectedly look and she had been watching him. When that did happen he would see a look of confusion and he wondered why, but, never asked.

About two weeks after his return, he was getting antsy for an answer to his question about them trying to get closer to one another. And he decided to take matters into his own hands. He had Carmen to call the Queen's secretary and schedule a dinner appointment between the two of them. It was presented as if it was business, but, he was planning other topics that had not a damn thing to do with business or the running of the country. The answer came back that the Queen accepted the appointment for that same evening.

After that he got back to work with Carmen, looking over her suggestions for the division of the ministry into departments and the duties of each. She said it would delegate the responsibility towards productivity, but, maintains the control at the head of the ministry to oversee what was being done by each. Edward approved the idea with minimum changes and they had spent the last two weeks moving to implement the plan. Everything was coming together nicely, but, the work standard still had to be done while the new ministry was being created. Edward kept his staff on their toes at all times and a crazy, but, steady pace to keep up with the demand.

As time approached to call a halt to the end of the day and the dinner appointment neared, Edward left to get everything ready like he wanted it. It did take a little time to arrange everything and to have all in place as time sped by, but, he had it all ready. Mentally he went over the check list to make sure all was as he wanted it. Table and chairs on the balcony covered with fine linen, place settings done, lights dimmed, soft music playing in the background, dinner prepared and ready to serve, and candles lit. Yeah, all was in readiness, now he had to get dressed.

As he entered his sitting room someone knocked on the door. He walked over and answered it. Seeing Isabella standing there in a semi formal outfit, but, still appearing to be comfortable was enjoyable. He shook his head slightly while moving back out of the way, motioning for her to come in. But, when she entered the room she reached over and turned up the light while asking, "Are we having problems with the power?"

Edward chuckled and turned the lights down again. "No, but, I thought we would dine on the balcony and have a little time for getting to know one another better without the harshness."

He motioned towards the balcony showing that all was in readiness for them to begin as soon as she was seated. Pulling out her chair waiting for her to sit down, he pushed the chair in place for her to be more comfortable at the table. Walking back to a side table he removed the lids off of dinner bringing them over to the table placing one in front of Bella and the other at his place. After taking his place at the table he reached to the side and pours two glasses of wine, offering one to Bella and putting the other beside his plate.

The night was prefect, dinner was delicious, the conversation was lighthearted for a change and the company was exquisite. Things were slow and each person seemed to be relaxed and enjoying themselves. Then out of the blue everything came to an abrupt halt. Bella asked, "Edward, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me this evening? You had a dinner appointment set up, but, so far we have been dancing around any sort of topic that has to do with business."

"Actually, I do have something that I want to talk to you about, but, I didn't want to do it tonight. Tonight was to be about us as a couple. I asked you to give us a chance and you replied that you would consider it, but, nothing has been answered since I made that request nearly a month ago.

"I am not the enemy. I am the man that wants to be able to get to know the person that you are. Not, the Queen."

"You didn't think of that as ye-"she started to say as Edward grabbed her and gave her a full on passion filled kiss. He ended it just as abruptly as he began it. Taking one step back he looked down into her eyes and bent down to kiss her again. Only this time it was a lot gentler than the first one.

"I just want to get to know you and have you get to know me, not what you think you know, but, the true me the one that has deep feelings for you, Isabella. I have felt those feelings for a very long time" he whispers in her ear as his mouth moves slowly down her neck, to a spot just behind the ear, and then down lower to where her neck and shoulder join; nipping, licking, sucking and kissing all the way down. He smiles as he hears her breath hitch as he hits the spot behind the ear and then on the collarbone and neck.

"Give us a chance, Isabella. Please?"

He moves away from her slightly, but, still holding her. She slowly opens her eyes looking up at him without saying a word. Tilting her head to one side she continues to look at him. Then lifting her fingers to her lips she begins to smile. As the smile grows wider, she nods her head, "All right. We will try, but, I am not fully trustful of you. Your actions that forced our marriage are going to be your biggest stumbling block where I am concerned, but, I am willing to let you try and to give you the chance. Don't make me regret this because you will not get another.

"Is there anything else that you want to discuss that is businesswise, or, not?"

"No, Just the 'us' factor which you weren't giving a chance." He says. She nods while reaching over to the table to get her wine glass for a sip.

They walk back inside as a cool breeze begins to blow across the balcony. It has a slight chill to it as if to warn of unseen danger and possible disaster, the desperation and heart rending hurt that was possible if they are not watchful and on alert for the first signs when they begin to show up.

"There is something that I do want you to see, but, tonight is not the time for that. Is there some way that you can meet me tomorrow and we go for a short drive?"

"Yes. I'll make time tomorrow afternoon around two. Will that work with your schedule?"

"Definitely," he answers.

"Okay. Well, I need to go as I do have some work that needs to be finished tonight for a meeting I have tomorrow morning with some of my advisors." She remarks while walking to the door. Once there she pauses, looks back over her shoulder and asks, "Can you make yourself available at nine in the morning to meet with us in my office?" He answers yes, at which she turns back to the door and leaves telling him at the same time that she did enjoy the evening.

Bella heads towards her apartments with a small smile still on her face. She thinks back over the entire evening and finds that she is looking forward to another possible evening with him.

And Edward was feeling a sense of happiness due to the fact that she accepted his offer to give him a chance and that she is willing to try.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need to meet with King Carlisle. I think that he would be in a better position to help us than anyone else."

"I agree, but, how can we communicate with him without anyone finding out?"

"I'm still working on that factor."

"Well, hurry, because we can't continue on this way. Something is going to have to be done before everyone loses."

"I know. The signs are already there and it is becoming harder and harder to reverse the efforts all of this is having upon everyone's opinion of us."

**A/N: Well, Edward was able to have some quiet time with Bella and get her to agree to them getting to know each other better. Why does he want to take her for a drive? And, what is the information that he is wanting discuss with her?**

**Why does Bella want him to meet her the next morning?**

**Some information was gathered, but, will it be enough to lead to more? Will it eventually lead to who is behind all of this? What exactly is Noragia doing to try and stop the problem? What action is going to be taken against Noragia? And who is calling all of the shots from that country? And why are they so interested in having all of the control?**

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.** **Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_Yes. I'll make time tomorrow afternoon around two. Will that work with your schedule?"_

"_Definitely," he answers._

"_Okay. Well, I need to go as I do have some work that needs to be finished tonight for a meeting I have tomorrow morning with some of my advisors." She remarks while walking to the door. Once there she pauses, looks back over her shoulder and asks, "Can you make yourself available at nine in the morning to meet with us in my office?" He answers yes, at which she turns back to the door and leaves telling him at the same time that she did enjoy the evening._

_Bella heads towards her apartments with a small smile still on her face. She thinks back over the entire evening and finds that she is looking forward to another possible evening with him. _

_And Edward was feeling a sense of happiness due to the fact that she accepted his offer to give him a chance and that she is willing to try._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_We need to meet with King Carlisle. I think that he would be in a better position to help us than anyone else."_

"_I agree, but, how can we communicate with him without anyone finding out?"_

"_I'm still working on that factor."_

"_Well, hurry, because we can't continue on this way. Something is going to have to be done before everyone loses."_

"_I know. The signs are already there and it is becoming harder and harder to reverse the efforts all of this is having upon everyone's opinion of us."_

**CHAPTER 13: ANOTHER MOVE FORWARD**

Edward was anxious about why Bella wanted him to meet with her and her advisors at nine. But, he was elated that she had agreed to give them a chance to get to know each other and to try to build a personal relationship. With that agreement finally set in place he knew that he wasn't going to take any chances on fucking it up. As he had told his family, 'things were slowly moving forwards' and he was determined to keep it going that way. Oh, he realized enough to understand that it wouldn't all be sunshine and roses. They would have set backs, but, at the end they would be together forever. That was their destiny.

Once Bella had gotten back into her own apartments she started rethinking all that had taken place during dinner. The light banter back and forth, the sharing of ideas and then the more serious discussion of wanting to start building a relationship. 'He said he wanted for me to get to know the real him. That he has had deep feelings for me for a very long time. How could that be?' she thought over and over to herself trying to find any possible hidden meaning spoken. But, she had decided that it was worth a try. There was no point in being strangers to the one you married. Children will have to come sometime, so an effort did need to be made for us to be at least friends.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and decided to get done with the reports that she still needed to look over in preparation of tomorrow's meeting. Meanwhile, Edward is busily pacing in his apartment thinking over all that had transpired, trying to analyze their entire conversation, start to finish. But, that was getting him nowhere fast, so, he decided to turn his attention to the reports of how well setting up the new ministry was progressing. Little did all know that this was just the calm before the storm, a storm that was going to change many lives and threaten many more.

The next morning Bella walked towards her office with a lighter spring in her step, not that she noticed nor could she tell you why, even if she had, but, with a dread of what she was going to have to do. It was not something that she was happy about, but, sometimes change was for the better. And, she wanted Edward to start being aware more of what was going on in case he had to step in during periods she was unavailable. As she entered the office door she became aware that everyone had arrived ahead of her, the advisors and Edward.

She continued on through to her office with Angela following behind and closing the door to talk with the queen, bringing her up to date on her schedule for the day. After going over everything Bella told her to have the Prince Consort to enter first, to give them five minutes and then to send in the advisors for their morning meeting.

"Oh, Angela, before I forget clear from two onwards. I won't be in as I have an outing planned with His Highness." Angela smiled at that and answered that she would handle it.

Bella looked up and saw the smile on Angela's face. "What are you smiling about? What is it about my planned trip that has that funny look on your face?"

"No reason, Majesty. I'm just happy to hear that you and the Prince Consort are taking some time off together. You both work hard without taking much time for yourselves."

Angela told Prince Edward that Her Majesty was ready for him and then looking to the advisors she informed them that the queen would be with them shortly. Edward walked in after Angela opened and held the door for him. Once he was in she closed the door as Bella looked up and motioned for Edward to be seated. She looked at him for a heartbeat or two before saying anything and then what she did say surprised the hell out of him.

"Prince Edward, I am wanting you to be involved in this meeting because you need to be more in the know of the decisions that have to be made governing our people than just the Ministry of Business and Aid. I want you to be able to step in and make decisions when I am not available.

"My problem right now is with the advisors that are seated outside that door. Someone is working to undermine the stability of the country and I'm not sure who it is. There are indicators that point to each and all of them. I would like to put this matter into your hands and have you to find out which one we can't trust." She explains to him.

"What do you wish for me to do, if and when I do find out who it is?"

"Handle the problem within the laws of our country."

"Do I get a chance to look over all the information you have concerning this situation to bring myself up to speed on this?"

"Of course, but, the first step is for you to start interacting with them so there is no hint of our suspicions."

"I agree. So, for now, I am to start as of this morning to sit in on the meeting and then you will be informing them that I shall be handling things from this moment onwards. Do I understand that correctly?

"Yes. And before I forget, I told Angela to clear the rest of my day from two onwards."

He nods his okay and prepares to take a seat, but, she shakes her head no as she reaches over and tells Angela to show the advisors into the conference room. Bella hands the reports to Edward for him to have a quick glance over before they go to the meeting informing him these are the items we will be discussing today. Once again he nods. At that point she asks him to go on into the conference room and she will be there shortly. She wants to have Angela get the necessary records over to Carmen for him to study more in depth.

After instructions were given to Angela, Bella went into the meeting which lasted for nearly three hours. Upon her entrance she had explained why Edward was there and that from that time onwards a copy of all reports are to be sent to his office as well as hers. This is due to his being the head of the Ministry of  
>Business and Aid. The advisors mention that no such ministry exists, but, she informed them that it did and that Prince Edward was its head. Also, that he would be the person to report at times that a decision needed to be made and she wasn't around or reachable. A couple of her advisors grumbled about it, but, didn't say too much.<p>

Without giving any hint or indication that they were all under observation, Edward made note of all that was said and by whom, especially the ones that were objecting to a certain extent. He did have some more questions for Bella, but, those would be asked after he had had time to do a more in-depth study of all the files.

The meeting adjourned and all went back to their own offices and departments. Edward quietly told Bella that he would meet her back here at two and then he left also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone figure waited in a shaded area of the coffeehouse, watching the door for a specific person to arrive. After another fifteen minutes passed a man walked into the door, looked around and then headed towards the lone figure seated in the back corner of the shop. There were no individuals close by that would be able to over hear their conversation.

"You came. I was afraid that you wouldn't. Or, that you hadn't gotten it in time."

"I am not sure why you wanted to meet me here. It is most unusual, but, since you indicated that it had to do with the situation that exists between Wystonia, Vargia and Noragia then I had no choice, but to come."

"I represent a small group of government officials that want to seek your help to find the individuals that want to overturn our approved government, to rule the country themselves and to get rid of the threat. We are willing to work with whomever you feel is trustworthy to help us achieve this end. It would be beneficial for all the governments of the three countries to help us to end this."

"Can you tell me who sent you to me? Who is it that you represent?"

"Sorry, but, that information must remain unspoken. If word ever got back to whoever we are looking for then they could be in danger along with others."

"I understand. You can count on our help. I will, also, pass the information along to an individual in Vargia that they give us help when needed as well."

After a bit more conversation the two persons left one at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Edward and Bella were driving through the countryside enjoying the scenery. No words were spoken at the moment. After about an hour of driving, Edward pulled over making a turn onto a dirt road. Driving a little further than this lane they came to a halt. Ahead Bella could see a small clearing that was beautiful. A small stream could be heard not far off, but, in the field, wild flowers in full bloom and multiple colors could be seen. It was nature at its finest.

Edward got out and walked around to open the door for Bella. He popped the trunk to pull out a blanket and a picnic basket. They walked to the center of the clearing then spread the blanket and got comfortable. Their conversation remained light and on general topics for the most part. After a while Bella asked him why he wanted to get away from the palace. What was going on? He looked off across the clearing not answering her question immediately, looking as if he was deeply in thought.

His head snapped back to look at Bella as he reaches inside the basket to pull out a manila envelope and handed it to her. He motioned for her to look inside and see what he had for her. Bella looks at him a moment longer then takes the envelope and opens it. Pulling the papers out, she glances at them. She looks back up at Edward then back down to the papers and begins to read them more thoroughly, shaking her head, as if to clear her thoughts, she begins to read again. Edward didn't interrupt her during this time, just letting her read until she was ready to ask her questions.

"How did you get this information?"

"I asked my father to check into the first attempt on our lives to see what he could find and see if we could find out who was behind all of the problems that were being created in Wystonia. We believe that all of it is tied together for some reason and coming from the same group."

"I noticed the name Alec Northsom mentioned in the report and that he has a minor government job, but, living above his proverbial means."

"Yes, but, I'm not sure who he is related to that works in the palace."

"I do, Jane Northsom, the second in command of my personal guard."

"We are going to have to keep a very close watch upon her. My father seems to think that this Alec is mixed up in all of this, so it is possible that his sister is also."

"I agree."

They spent the next hour discussing the report and information it contained working to come up with a workable plan that would not alert anyone as to the "they" they now had. With making their decisions they got back into the car and headed back home to the palace.

**A/N: what decisions did Edward and Bella make in regards to the information he showed to her that King Carlisle had given to him? What is it that Bella suspects about her advisors that she thought it wise to bring Edward into the meeting? Who was the two persons that were meeting in the coffeehouse? **

**Your reviews and comments will be most welcomed and I will answer back.** **Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Edward and Bella were driving through the countryside enjoying the scenery. No words were spoken at the moment. After about an hour of driving, Edward pulled over making a turn onto a dirt road. Driving a little further than this lane they came to a halt. Ahead Bella could see a small clearing that was beautiful. A small stream could be heard not far off, but, in the field, wild flowers in full bloom and multiple colors could be seen. It was nature at its finest. _

_Edward got out and walked around to open the door for Bella. He popped the trunk to pull out a blanket and a picnic basket. They walked to the center of the clearing then spread the blanket and got comfortable. Their conversation remained light and on general topics for the most part. After a while Bella asked him why he wanted to get away from the palace. What was going on? He looked off across the clearing not answering her question immediately. Looking as if he was deeply in thought._

_His head snapped back to look at Bella as he reaches inside the basket to pull out a manila envelope and handed it to her. He motioned for her to look inside and see what he had for her. Bella looks at him a moment longer then takes the envelope and opens it. Pulling the papers out, she glances at them. She looks back up at Edward then back down to the papers and begins to read them more thoroughly. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts she begins again. Edward didn't interrupt her during this time, just letting her read until she was ready to ask her questions._

"_How did you get this information?"_

"_I asked my father to check into the first attempt on our lives and to see what he could find and see if we could find out who was behind all of the problems that were being created in Wystonia. We believe that all of it is tied together for some reason and coming from the same group."_

"_I noticed the name Alec Northsom mentioned in the report and that he has a minor government job, but, living above his proverbial means."_

"_Yes, but, I'm not sure who he is related that works in the palace."_

"_I do, Jane Northsom, the second in command of my personal guard."_

"_We are going to have to keep a very close watch upon her. My father seems to think that this Alec is mixed up in all of this, so it is possible that his sister is also."_

"_I agree."_

_They spent the next hour discussing the report and information it contained working to come up with a workable plan that would not alert anyone as to the "they" they now had. With making their decisions they got back into the car and headed back home to the palace._

**CHAPTER 14: ARE WE STILL MOVING FORWARD**

Every day for two weeks Edward had sat in on each meeting with the Queen's advisors as they discussed with her the financial conditions of the country, any policies that needed to be changed for the better or done away with as they were too old to be of benefit since the conditions they were adopted might no longer exist, suggestions of new ideas, any upcoming trips that might be required including the reason for the trip, the security for the trip and accommodations while traveling, and any and all personnel that may or may not be needed for positions becoming vacant or being created.

He had taken the time to look at the files and reports that Bella had sent to Carmen for him to look over. Until recently each advisor had an outstanding service record. There was no indication to show what might have changed, but, he could clearly understand why Bella was questioning having trust in each of them. For some reason each, at odd times, seems to want to block all of her efforts to institute changes that would make things easier for the country. And, all of the reasons, though varied, made very little sense.

Advisors Amun Franks and Tia Olson were the two legal advisors to the Queen's council, Advisors Victoria Jackson and Laurent Adams were the financial advisors to the Queen's council, and Advisors Eric Jameson and Maria Southland were the advisors connecting the throne to the people's elected representatives. And the two council advisors that he was most distrustful of were Laurent Adams and Maria Southland. They never wanted to agree to anything and always had some flimsy excuse as to why they were against whatever proposal was presented. Those are the two that he was going to request an additional research be done and a closer eye be kept upon their movements and who they contacted.

Edward made a mental note to himself to ask his father to doing some discreet investigating into these two. He knew that his moves were being watched, and he felt like it was coming from two different directions. One was being done still on Isabella's instructions, but, the other was being handled from a threatening party to Isabella and himself. There had to be something he could do to convince Isabella to stop with the watchful eye routine. Surely by now he had proven himself enough for her to know that he wasn't going to hurt her or the country.

After all she had agreed to trying to get to know him personally and for them to try to build a relationship. And, she was allowing him a larger range of duties in regards to the responsibilities she had given him. That all implies trust, so, it was time for the scrutiny to come to a halt.

"Carmen, call the Queen's office and see if you can get me some time to see the Queen." Edward instructed.

"Yes, Your Highness."

It took a while, but, Carmen informed him that Angela had set aside some time for him and the Queen to meeting in about fifteen minutes time. She had a space of free time at that moment. Edward thanked Carmen and prepared to go to the queen's office. "Carmen, no one is allowed into my office while I am gone. If you have to leave for some reason make sure all doors are locked."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Edward left to go to Isabella's office. He wanted to discuss her going out to dinner with him this evening and while they were out he would talk to her about discontinuing the watchfulness that he was under. He also wanted to let her know his impressions of the advisors after reading their background information and studying their behavior for the last two weeks of meetings. It's time to move things a little bit further in developing their relationship and friendship.

As he opens the office door to enter, Angela looks up to see who is coming in. She smiles and motions for Prince Edward to continue on into the office. He smiles to her while continuing to walk toward the Queens office to enter there. Once in he closes the door moving to take a seat across from Isabella. Holding up her hand for him to give her a moment to finish what she is currently working on, he remains quiet until she is done and looks up at him with a smile.

"Well, what can I do for you?" she asked with a smile.

"Not much, but, a whole damn lot." He told her with an answering smile. With that she laughed then called Angela to please bring them some tea. After that she got up from her desk to walk around and seat herself on the sofa behind Edward while he got up and moved to one of the chairs facing her. Angela brought in a tray bearing two cups of tea with a sugar and creamer sitting on the tray along with a dish of finger sandwiches. Placing the tray on the coffee table between them, she asked if they needed anything else before withdrawing.

With the closing of the door the two occupants started to speak both at the same time and stopped at the same time with a chuckle. Edward waited, and then motioned for Bella to go first.

"I was asking why you asked for some time to see me today."

"I wanted to ask you if you would go to dinner with me tonight."

"Yes."

"You do realize that I am talking about us being private and leaving the palace?" he asked.

"Of course, but, we will have to have an escort although they will be held within a distance from us. Will that work for you?"

"Yes, of course. In fact, I am not really happy about it, but, it would probably a good idea to have them along. But, I want us to just be ourselves, relaxing like we did on our drive a couple of weeks ago."

She smiled at the memory and then told him, "We'll have to see how entertaining you can be, huh?"

He laughed while telling her, "Given the chance, I can be damn entertaining. The question is can you handle it?"

She paused to think about his question, taking the time to try to discover and understand any possible hidden meaning he might be trying to convey. Her pause was a little too long, so Edward decided that he needed to get things back to an easier, more relaxed atmosphere.

"Isabella –" he begin when she interrupted him by say, "Bella." He looked at her with puzzlement, not comprehending exactly what she was saying. She saw this, so, she explained that he could call her Bella instead of Isabella when it was just the two of them. That she allowed her close friends to address her in private by that name.

He smiled at that and accepted her correction. "Okay, Bella, I am wanting us to have some alone time to be able to work further on getting to know one another without pressure. And, I did want to talk with you about a couple of business things without the possibility of being overheard by those that we wish to keep in the dark, if you understand my meaning."

She smiled and agreed with the idea. So, they set a time to be ready and to leave. Edward told her that he would make all of the necessary arrangements. That all she had to do was get ready. He left to go back to his office to finish the day so he could get ready for his date with his wife. Carmen looked up and seeing the smile that was lighting up his face, shook her head a little, but, smiled back at him with delight at seeing him happy.

After Edward left, Bella told Angela to get a hold of Ladies Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. She wanted to see them in her office immediately. With that done she went back to work until the two friends arrived. Bella had kept them informed of the situation that was coming into existence between Edward and her. Also, they were aware of what his father had discovered concerning Jane Northsom. They were keeping a very close eye on all of those that are around Bella without anyone, hopefully, being the wiser of it.

Bella paused to contemplate all that has transpired over the last year. She was still hesitate about letting Edward get too close, but, at the same time, in all fairness, he has done nothing to contradict any of his statements to show that he might have a dark side. In fact, he had been completely open in all of his dealings with everyone. All that have had any contact with him has had nothing but good things to say about him.

It was at this point in her thoughts that she had a knock on her office door. She called for the person to enter and the door opened to show Rosalie and Alice. Bella motioned for them to come in and to close the door. Once they were in and settled, Bella told them why she had called for them. That Edward had asked for her to go out to dinner this evening with him only wanting limited escort and for them to be in complete privacy with the escort being at a bit of a distance. Explaining that this had her a bit concerned due to everything between them that had happened in the past.

Both women told her that she needed to take the chance unless she felt a total discomfort of being with or around Edward. She nodded at them and they told her not to worry, that they would be with the escort just in case anything arose where they might be needed.

**A/N: Do you think Edward will succeed in getting her to drop the watchdog that is keeping an eye on him? Or, is there such a person? How will Bella respond to the idea of King Carlisle investigating some of her advisors? Does Bella still doubt Edward or is she beginning to trust him more?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_After Edward left Bella told Angela to get a hold of Ladies Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. She wanted to see them in her office immediately. With that done she went back to work until the two friends arrived. Bella had kept them informed of the situation that was coming into existence between Edward and her. Also, they were aware of what his father had discovered concerning Jane Northsom. They were keeping a very close eye on all of those that are around Bella without anyone, hopefully, being the wiser of it._

_Bella paused to contemplate all that has transpired over the last year. She was still hesitate about letting Edward get too close, but, at the same time, in all fairness, he has done nothing to contradict any of his statements to show that he might have a dark side. In fact, he had been completely open in all of his dealings with everyone. All that have had any contact with him has had nothing but good things to say about him._

_It was at this point in her thoughts that she had a knock on her office door. She called for the person to enter and the door opened to show Rosalie and Alice. Bella motioned for them to come in and to close the door. Once, they were in and settled Bella told them why she had called for them. That Edward had asked for her to go out to dinner this evening with him only wanting limited escort for them and to be in complete privacy with the escort being at a bit of a distance. She was explaining that this had her a bit concerned due to everything between them that had happened in the past._

_Both women told her that she needed to take the chance unless she felt a total discomfort of being with or around Edward. She nodded and then they told her not to worry, that they would be with the escort just in case anything arose where they might be needed._

**CHAPTER 15: MY FEELINGS ARE CRAZY**

Bella sat deep in thought. She was finding it hard to sleep, so, she had tried going over some reports that needed to be finalized in the morning, but, had been unable to concentrate on the words. Next, she tried reading for relaxation, but, her mind still kept wandering to Edward. Edward! She was finding out that he wasn't anything like her preconceived ideas of him. Of course, those were based on his actions surrounding her kidnapping over a year ago. Things since then have gone differently than what she had envisioned.

He was kind, considerate, caring, protective, smart and handled business in a professional manner, had a wicked sense of humor, loyal to a fault and putting others before him. She knew that he stayed in the know about what was happening in Wystonia since he was their crown prince, but, he dealt with Vargia in the same manner as he did his birth country without taking sides. That was a position hard to maintain, but, he managed admirably.

Reaching this point in her thoughts she begins to drift back to when she had agreed to try forming a solid relationship with him. A period of getting to know him, the real him, as it were. Each time they came together she was shocked over and over again at what he presented. There seemed to be no pretense of falseness about him. He put himself up front each and every time, leaving himself open for whatever she might throw at him, but, not backing away from anything.

For a period of six weeks now they have been going out, taking drives into the countryside, picnics and just informal dinners together in one of their apartments when no entertaining was required or, no pressing engagements were needed by them either individually or together. They had shared their backgrounds, thoughts, desires, and both joys and sorrows with each other. The new experiences they were having together created good memories of time being shared and the laughter they enjoyed as a couple.

The first time they went to dinner with the escort seated away from them to afford them privacy, she had listened to the 'business side of their dinner date'. His thoughts and ideas of things were informative, well thought through and presented. She had no problem neither following his line of logic nor agreeing to what he asked or presented.

She hadn't told him that Laurent Adams and Maria Southland were the two that she thought to be suspicious. Listening to his reasoning and points made, his arguments were sound and logical. But, what to do about the situation was something that had not been decided as yet. At this time they were pains in the ass, but, nothing more. However, as Edward had mentioned, if she acted too quickly they might never find out who was behind all the attempts. So, at this point there were three people close to the crown that were in a position to do serious harm if not contained. And, she did agree to allow outside sources to investigate quietly into the activities and associations of these two.

His second point that night was to ask her to stop keeping a watchful eye on him as a request. As he pointed out, after this length of time if she felt she couldn't trust him why expand his duties as she had done. So, she said she was withdrawing the watchdogs and then smiled at him.

Then tonight was a turning point which had her so uptight that she was having a hard time getting to sleep. There had been dinner and dancing in his quarters. Nothing fancy, but, relaxed and enjoyable; they had laughed and shared a very enjoyable evening. Then as the song they had been dancing to ended, they slowed with her raising her head from his shoulder to look up at him. The look on his face was that of tenderness, longing and lust. He slowly bent down to touch her lips a bit hesitantly as if waiting to see if she would allow it. Closing her eyes he deepened the kiss while reaching around her with both arms to pull her closer to his body. It was then that she felt just how affected he was. She could the feel the hard length of him pressed against her stomach and downwards.

Raising up on her tiptoes and putting her arms around his neck to pull her closer still, he moaned as did she with the desire they were feeling in the moment. As his hold tightened and then she felt him reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress, she stilled instantly. Edward was too caught up in the moment to realize that the tide had changed. He was nibbling on her neck; kissing and rubbing his nose up and down, moving lower and lower as her dress begin to fall from her shoulders.

She tried to step back, but, was unable to move, he had her pulled in too close to his body. Next, she tried to wiggle out, to put some space between them, but, still was unable to move, but, she did feel his hold to begin to loosen a little. Finally she was able to bring her arms down from around his neck, planting a hand on each of his shoulders and then pushed. It finally registered that she was struggling to get loose. He quickly let go and took a step back all at one time which caught her by surprise and she almost fell backwards until he caught her preventing any harm.

Looking at him for a moment or so longer, she fled, pulling the door open and running down the hallway to her rooms, inside and closing the door swiftly with the sound of the lock turning into place. Edward wanted to go after her, but, didn't know what to say or do. He realized that he must have been moving too fast, but, damn he needed her. He loved her and wanted them to have a real marriage, but, he moved too fast for her to have time to catch up to his level of commitment. There has been a longer period of time that he knew she was his all or nothing, but, she has just gotten beyond their turbulent start with her being kidnapped and married to him. Gaining her trust has been a slow, but, steady process and now with this stupid move he has blown all of that to hell. He walked over, closing the door and refused to go after her no matter how much he wanted to. Now was not the time. She needed space and he would give it to her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Far away in Noragia a certain group is laying the final touches to a well thought out plan that, if all goes well, with a little bit of patience, they will have accomplished all they have been working towards.

Isabella was starting to trust her husband more and more so this made it easy to get things in place for his removal legally when the time came. But, it would have to be done before any chance existed of her getting pregnant by him.

Two birds with one single plan and the path would be clear for assuming the throne and being crowned ruler of Vargia. That would put everything in the proper place to bring down Wystonia and still control Noragia as well.

So far, there have been no indications that the people they have bought are suspected of treason. Even the people they have in Wystonia are still in the clear.

A trip was made by Marcus not long ago, but, it was to meet with the woman he sees on the side every so often to have a bit a fun. Why he isn't more in the open about it is unknown, but, he has been doing this for years. And as long as it doesn't interfere with what they have who gives a damn.

XXXXXXXXXX

King Carlisle was busy looking over a report that had just been placed in his hands. The information he had been waiting for came to light, but, he had to be careful in how this information was relayed to his son. It was everything Edward had been hoping for and more. This was going to take careful thought and planning so no one was the wiser.

It would also, give certain other parties that were seeking answers some useful information as well.

XXXXXXXXXXX

With no sleep for the past few days and refusing to allow Prince Edward any time in her schedule, Bella arrived early into her office and stayed late. She wanted to be alone, but, busy so she didn't have to think about how things existed between her and Edward. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, but, the idea of allowing it caused her to have second thoughts. What sort of repercussions could that have upon her country and her personally? So many questions were running around in her head that she had to find a way to escape for a while.

She really did need to talk with Alice and Rosalie about this. They might be able to shed some light upon her mixed up feelings. Give her a different view of looking at things to finally be able to make a rational decision about all of it.

As she walked in this morning Angela gave her a frown, but, said not a word. She knew Angela was aware of what she had been doing, even though; she wouldn't let Angela stay late.

Angela followed her through to her office with a stack of papers, a listing of her appointments for the day and any requests that needed to be dealt with as well. After going over all of the details, Angela paused a moment, not sure how to approach the next subject. This hesitation caused Bella to look up at her secretary with a raised eyebrow in question.

"There is a problem?"

"Not really, Majesty, just not sure how you are going to handle the next and final request."

"Well, there is really only one way to know. Tell me what it is."

"The King and Queen of Wystonia have formally requested the honor of a visit from Vargia's Queen Isabella and Prince Consort Edward. The purpose is to hold discussions as to how to better improve relations between the two countries."

"When are they requesting our presence?"

"The beginning of next week."

"Has Prince Edward mentioned anything about this purposed visit?"

"No, ma'am, I'm not sure if he knows yet."

"Check with his secretary to see. If she is unaware then bring her up to date and inquire as to whether his schedule will permit it and let me know. At the same time follow through with my schedule for the same purpose."

With that being decided, Angela returned to her office to begin the day's work schedule.

**A/N: Has King Carlisle found a way to inform Edward of his findings? Will Bella stay away from Edward from now on or allow their relationship to continue along a natural course?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_With no sleep for the past few days and refusing to allow Prince Edward any time in her schedule, Bella arrived early into her office and stayed late. She wanted to be alone, but, busy so she didn't have to think about how things existed between her and Edward. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, but, the idea of allowing it caused her to have second thoughts. What sort of repercussions could that have upon her country and her personally? There were so many questions running around in her head that she had to find a way to escape for a while. _

_She really did need to talk with Alice and Rosalie about this. They might be able to shed some light upon her mixed up feelings. Give her a different view of looking at things to finally be able to make a rational decision about all of it._

_As she walked in this morning Angela gave her a frown, but, said not a word. She knew Angela was aware of what she had been doing, even though; she wouldn't let Angela stay late. _

_Angela followed her through to her office with a stack of papers, a listing of her appointments for the day and any requests that needed to be dealt with as well. After going over all of the details, Angela paused a moment, not sure how to approach the next subject. This hesitation caused Bella to look up at her secretary with a raised eyebrow in question._

"_There is a problem?"_

"_Not really, Majesty, just not sure how you are going to handle the next and final request."_

"_Well, there is really only one way to know. Tell me what it is."_

"_The King and Queen of Wystonia have formally requested the honor of a visit from Vargia's Queen Isabella and Prince Consort Edward. The purpose is to hold discussions as to how to better improve relations between the two countries."_

"_When are they requesting our presence?"_

"_The beginning of next week."_

"_Has Prince Edward mentioned anything about this purposed visit?"_

"_No, ma'am, I'm not sure if he knows yet."_

"_Check with his secretary to see. If she is unaware then bring her up to date and inquire as to whether his schedule will permit it and let me know. At the same time follow through with my schedule for the same purpose."_

_With that being decided, Angela returned to her office to begin the day's work schedule._

**CHAPTER 16: THE START OF KNOWING YOUR ENEMY**

Bella continued sorting through all of the paperwork and proposals that Angela had placed in front of her as she had entered her office a short while ago. Most of the proposals were not beneficial to the country as a whole, but, to a small section only. They were not something she was comfortable entertaining unless they were meant for an emergency measure of short duration and created only to relieve extreme circumstances. She knew of three such areas and felt justified in approving the proposals for those situations.

As she thought that she had seen all of the suggested relief projects, she suddenly sees one last proposal. Then after reading the summary page, she stops and begins again, then jumps to the financial page showing the total of the over estimated cost of the project and then located the page of what the entire project was expected to achieve along with the believed benefits of the project from beginning to end including the long range effect of the finished project. From there she went back to the financial page looking at the estimated overall cost again to the projected financial gain over the coming years.

For what she had briefly seen in the different sections of the proposal, Bella decided that it was worth going over the whole thing from start to finish. As she finished she called Angela into her office. With Angela's entrance Bella handed out some paperwork towards her, "I need for you to read this over and give me you honest opinion after you have finished. This has priority over some of your other items. I need your report on my desk within the next half hour." And Angela took that as a dismissal, so she turned, closing the door behind herself to return to her desk to comply with the Queen's command.

"Angela, I want you to call Ladies Alice and Rosalie and have them to come to my office immediately. Upon their arrival show them into the conference room to look over the same project proposal that I gave you a little earlier. They have thirty minutes to look at it and form an opinion. Then all three of you are to come into my office to give your reports which is not to be discussed amongst yourselves. Be sure that they are aware of this fact and that it is my express command."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bella moved on to other items that needed her attention until she received word from Angela that Alice, Rosalie and she were ready to report and offer their opinions upon the required reading they had been assigned. With the acknowledgement, Bella told her for all of them to enter immediately.

"Ladies, I would to know your honest thoughts and opinions concerning the reading material I asked for you to look over."

For the next hour and half, they explored tore apart and re examined every angle of the facts and figures that were stated. The excitement coming from each of the four women overflowed filling the room. "So, your collective recommendation and opinion is a resounding vote in favor of this project?"

"Yes, Majesty, for I don't see how it can do anything other than benefit more than just our people and country. It will bring financial benefits to both Wystonia and Noragia. I don't see any down sides to doing this." Angela told Bella.

"In my opinion, I have to agree with Angela. I see where it would put many people to work that would help to assist in providing for their families bringing financial stability on the home front." Rosalie added to Angela's statement.

"And, I agree with the fact that it will give a better working relationship with the different countries that would be benefiting from this project," Endorsed Alice.

" Majesty, who is the individual that put all of these facts together and made the proposal through the Ministry of Business and Aid and, by the way, is that the name of the new ministry the Prince Consort is getting organized?"

"Yes, it is. But, in regards to who put all of this together isn't mentioned on the cover sheet, so, I have no idea, but, plan to find out."

"I don't want one word of what we have discussed in here today to be leaked to anyone outside of this office without my express permission. In the meantime, Angela, you will personally go to speak with Prince Edward and inform him of our complete approval to this project and he is to start getting it up and running as of yesterday.

"He will be completely in charge of getting the engineer hired that will deal with the onsite project from that point onwards and the engineer hired shall be held accountable to His Highness." With saying this, Bella signed and attached her royal seal to all the necessary documents granting the support of the crown for the project. She hands this to Angela and then motions for all of them to leave as she has other work to get finished. As they near the door and are about to walk out, Bella reminds them of her command of silence. She gets back to the work she wanted to finish before she called it a day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What do we know at this point?"

"Well, we know that the royals of Wystonia have invited the royals of Vargia for a visit. But, we haven't been informed of the answer or what the security measures will be if the invitation is accepted."

"So, in other words, we don't know shit. Is that what you are telling me? With all of the people we have bribed and paid, we are lacking vital information?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then I suggest that you correct that situation immediately and get it back to me," were the words uttered in absolute rage.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Angela had arrived at Prince Edward's office only to be greeted by his secretary, Carmen, who informed her that His Highness was in a meeting and left orders not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. She did inquire if such an occurrence existed to which Angela replied no it didn't.

"Do you know how much longer he might be? If not too long then I'll wait for a few, but, if it is going to be an hour or so, then I'll return after lunch."

"Angela, I don't think he will be much longer, but, you know how meetings can go. If you like I can call you as soon he has finished and hold up any other appointments until you have spoken with him?" Carmen suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be good. Thanks." With that she turned and headed back to her own office. Knowing that the Queen wouldn't be happy about this, but, there was no other choice since she had no idea of the meeting content. However, she was about half back when she heard Carmen calling her name, so, turning around she returned to the Prince Consort's office.

"He just signed that the meeting was over. I'll step inside to let him know you are waiting to have a word with him." Angela nodded and sat down to wait. And, she didn't have long to wait before four men were ushered out of Prince Edward's office and Carmen motioned for her to enter.

"Angela, what can I do for you this morning?" Edward asked while smiling at his wife's secretary.

"Her Majesty was looking over some proposed projects this morning and this is one that has caught her interest. She wanted me to bring it to you for you to handle the necessary particulars in regards to hiring an engineer to get it started immediately. The Ministry of Business and Aid will be overseeing the whole project from start to finish." Angela explains to him rather hurriedly. She hands over the entire folder containing all of the paperwork concerning the project, the proposal itself with the cost factors, the profit factors long range and the benefits that would be forthcoming from the project. Of course, she did have the original in her office.

Edward looks down to see what project she was talking about that had her so excited. A look of surprise quickly crosses his face to be replaced with his business façade. He was surprised to see that the project he felt would benefit the country the most was the one the Queen had given full approval.

"And, when did she want this started?" he questioned.

"Immediately was my impression, although, she was not specific about that." Angela answers. "Also, while I'm here, Your Highness, are you aware of the pending invitation from King Carlisle and Queen Esme for Her Majesty and you to visit Wystonia next week? The queen had asked for me to check on that as well."

"No, I wasn't aware of that invitation, but, did have several others that have been issued that Carmen was going to coordinate with you to see if we could get a workable travel schedule together for upcoming visits. I think they would be of benefit to help improve even further the working relationship between our countries."

"Okay, I will get with Carmen and we'll see what we can work out and then let each of you know for final approval."

"That sounds good."

After Angela had left his office, closing the door behind her, Edward let his excitement show. The fact that Bella had approved his project without knowing all of the details meant a lot to him. It was something that he and his cousins, Jasper and Emmett had worked on along with Tanya, Kate and Irina Denali.

With this project actually going to be used he would have to try to find them and make sure they were compensated for the original work they had done on the school project. For back when they were in business class, it was assigned that students break into groups and design a project that would benefit the country and all surrounding areas, giving jobs to the people and having a long range profit benefit for all involved, it had seem impossible. But, they all had come up with the Sykes River project.

The whole idea was to get Vargia, Wystonia and Noragia all involved since the river flowed through each country, starting at Port Alton Bay and the delta area where the wide river mouth met the ocean. The river could be widened even further to allow ships to move further inland to dock for loading and unloading thus giving more space for larger trade. Then all along continue to widen the river for such stops that smaller ships would be able to maneuver for the same purpose, and this allowing the isolated countries to have readier access to the port areas, thus, cutting the transportation costs and increasing the profit side of things for all of the countries involved. It would give work to the people of each country for the building, maintaining and the shipping side of things. Jobs that would be steady and well paying for all hired. And, helping the financial side of each country as well.

The instructor had praised the project and used it as an example to the others as to what he had wanted each group to produce. The other students had been jealous about being shut down in such a fashion, but our group was excited due to all of the hard work we had put into it.

Of course, after the disaster concerning the girls' father and then their mother, Edward and his family had lost touch with them. No one knew where they had gone or what had ever happened to them. But, with this project moving forward, Edward knew that he would have to locate them to make sure they shared in the profits as they began to come in.

So, with that in mind, Edward called Carmen into his office to give the necessary instructions to get the Sykes River project off the ground and in the beginning stages of moving forward. He, also, asked if Carmen was working with Angela about the upcoming proposed state visits that were being requested. She assured him that she was and they would have that information ready for both Her Majesty and him by tomorrow morning. He nodded and dismissed to get on with the rest of his work schedule.

"Oh, Carmen, put in a call to my cousin, Prince Jasper, before doing anything else. I need to speak with him concerning this project." He told her as she was about to close the door.

Edward allowed his thoughts to wander back a few years to the time that the Denali's were welcomed at court, that is, before Herbert Denali had been caught and charged with treason. His sentence had been death and in a short three months after that Marine Denali had committed suicide. They had heard that a distant relative in another country had taken the girls, removing them from the tragedy that had taken place with their parents. No one heard from or of them again, but, he now had reason to try and locate them due to the financial gain from the project that they had help put together all those years ago.

**A/N: Oh, Edward, without knowing it you are about to open a can of worms that is going to turn your life and world upside down. Get ready for a very bumpy ride now. And putting the proposed state visits into the picture as he begins the search for the Denali's…. What can I say?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Of course, after the disaster concerning the girls' father and then their mother, Edward and his family had lost touch with them. No one knew where they had gone or what had ever happened to them. But, with this project moving forward, Edward knew that he would have to locate them to make sure they shared in the profits as they began to come in._

_So, with that to mind, Edward called Carmen into his office to give the necessary instructions to get the Sykes River project off the ground and in the beginning stages of moving forward. He, also, asked if Carmen was working with Angela about the upcoming proposed state visits that were being requested. She assured him that she was and they would have that information ready for both Her Majesty and him by tomorrow morning. He nodded and dismissed to get on with the rest of his work schedule._

"_Oh, Carmen, put in a call to my cousin, Prince Jasper, before doing anything else. I need to speak with him concerning this project." He told her as she was about to close the door._

_Edward allowed his thoughts to wander back a few years to the time that the Denali's were welcomed at court that is before Herbert Denali had been caught and charged with treason. His sentence had been death and in a short three months after that Marine Denali had committed suicide. They had heard that a distant relative in another country had taken the girls, removing them from the tragedy that had taken place with their parents. No one heard from or of them again, but, he now had reason to try and locate them due to the financial gain from the project that they had help put together all those years ago._

**CHAPTER 17: EMOTIONS **

She walked into his office unannounced, closing and locking the door after her, marched over to Edward with barely suppressed emotions and just stood looking at him a moment or so. Suddenly, she reached for him slamming her mouth onto his while grasping his shirt on each side and ripping it open. The buttons flew in every direction.

Edward didn't react at first so great was his stunned state by Bella's actions. But, his state of shock passed rapidly as she tore his shirt open and begin moving her hands over his chest. And, as he reached for her she was running her tongue along his bottom lip asking entrance into his mouth; the same time she found his nipples and started rolling them both between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. He moaned, groaned while backing her up towards the nearest wall and at the same time pulling her blouse out from the skirt she was wearing to begin running his hands up to undo the clasp of her bra. As he felt it snap loose he moved an arm around to her front to start caressing her breast while with the other hand he begin to unbutton her blouse in the front to gain better access to both breasts.

Finally Edward broke loose from the sheering kiss she had began, to start traveling down her jaw line to her neck and then her collarbone, the whole time kissing, licking, sucking and nipping his way downward until he took a breast into his mouth causing her to moan at the same time thrusting her chest forward to give him better access to her while his right hand still palmed and rolled her nipple. His left hand still held her close to him around her waist.

Bella was panting and groaning while begging him, "Please, Edward, I need you. I need all of you now. I have needed you for so long now."

"No, love, not yet. I have desired you for too long! I am taking the time for both of us to enjoy this. Just feel, love, don't think about it; just feel it and ride the tide." He whispered as he reached for her leg to bring it up around his hip and then cradled her ass so she could raise her other leg up into position while still being pressed against the wall. This action caused her skirt to rise around her waist and with her firmly in place he backed up to the sofa that was in his office. Feeling the edges against the back of his knees he sat down to where she was straddling his lap.

As they sat, Edward was able to move his arm from around her waist to reach for her center and as he got there the realization came home that was she was without panties; she had gone commando under her skirt. With that knowledge it wasn't taking him long to reach for the zipper on his pants. Bella realized what he was doing so she moved backwards which removed her breast from his mouth with a resounding pop, stood and waited for him to get his pants and boxer briefs down. His member was standing at full attention and ready to salute her center.

Seeing the size he was sporting caused her to inhale rather sharply and snapping her eyes up to his quickly. He waited and watched, waiting with bated breath to see what she would do now that he was revealed to her. She moved forward to straddle across his lap again and as she begins to move into position with a leg on either side of him, he put his hands on her waist to help hold her steady. Once in position she begins to lower her body downwards to meet his and be joined as one when suddenly ….

The knocking on the door just before it opened jerked Bella back to the present with a shocked jolt. Looking around she realized that she was in her office and had slipped off into a daydream once again while staring at the paperwork on her desk. She was so damn tired from early to arrive and late to leave to avoid all of her mixed up feelings concerning Edward. Sure Alice and Rosalie had advised her to take a chance, but, if she did that, wouldn't it be condoning the actions taken by the royals of Wystonia over a year ago to force this marriage? Over time she had learned that Edward wasn't the unfeeling and uncaring brute that she had thought, but, still what he did was wrong. But, how could she say if she wouldn't have done the same thing with being faced with the same circumstances and what was best for her people. So many questions and no real answers, only an emotional pull to the person that was involved in criminal actions taken against her, but, he was working damn hard for the benefit of the Vargian people. And, he seemed protective of her and her safety.

The knock sounded again and she snapped, "Yes, it's open. Stop banging on it and enter."

Angela opens the door and apologizes, "Sorry, ma'am, but, your next appointment is here. Also, I have spoken with His Highness, Prince Edward about the invitation from his parents. He had no knowledge of it, but, mentioned that several other invitations had come in with a requested visit from the royal family. His secretary, Carmen, and I are working together to see what type of travel schedule we can pull together for the two of you. That should be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Angela. Sorry, about my abrupt manner."

"No apology needed, Majesty. You are tired and not resting properly lately. Too many work hours and not enough relaxation time."

"Thanks for your understanding. You can show my next appointment in, but, give me five minutes before you do, please."

"Of course, ma'am" Angela answered and started to turn away to close the door, but hesitated before turning back to face Bella, still undecided if she should say what was on her mind. Bella seeing her actions smiled and inquired as to what was on her mind. "Ma'am, I'm not sure what the problem seems to be between you and His Highness, but, I do know that you were happy with receiving his attention. And, now, you look at him with confusion and seem to be questioning yourself. Why, I don't know, but, ma'am, he cares for you greatly. Please, if this confusion and questioning is what is causing your actions of over working, then, talk with His Highness and see if you two can come to a mutual understanding. Let talking with him lead you to a decision that will bring, hopefully, peace for you." With that said, Angela did leave to usher in Commander Olsen, the commander in charge of the Queen's personal guard.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, do you have any further information concerning their travel plans and the security measures that are going to be implemented for their safety?"

"Not yet, but, I am expecting to receive notice any time now as soon as the information is revealed, Jane Northsom will send it on to her brother, Alec."

"Very well, let me know as soon as you hear anything. Now, do we have any information in regards to what the royals of Wystonia are doing, or, what the three brothers here in Noragia are up to do?"

"As we know the royals in Wystonia are awaiting a reply accepting their invitation for a visit along with about four other countries. And, the brothers are the same as always. No changes in that direction, so, we still have a firm control there."

"Good. But, remember things can change quickly before the snap of your fingers. We must stay on top of everything if we are going to get everything we want and deserve."

"It will all come to pass. And to think that Wystonia had played right into our hands, giving us the perfect way to accomplish our revenge against them for what they did. Eventually we will rule it all, we each with our own country to dictate and control." All of this is spoken with a smug laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The work day came to an end with Edward asking Carmen to come into his office for a moment. He had a sense of accomplishment with all that had been done today. The Sykes River project had been accepted and his cousin was going to be the head engineer of the project. After that all will be broken down to three engineers, one from each country involved, being hired to work with that country's people, but, Prince Jasper would be in charge of all and report back to Edward concerning each step.

He had talked with his father and the governing brothers, Aro, Caius and Marcus of Noragia, to explain and gain approval for the project, both giving a resounding yes and support. It didn't take much to show the benefit of such a project to each country.

Hearing the knock upon his door, he told the person to enter. Carmen came in asking what she could do for him. "Get her Majesty on the phone for me, please."

"Yes sir."

In short order, Carmen buzzed Prince Edward to tell him that Her Majesty was unavailable and probably would be for the rest of the night. She was working late again. Edward thanked her for the information, but, was puzzled as to why she was still upset from the last time they had been together. Sure he had taken things a little further than intended, but, she had given him the impression that that was what she had wanted. How could he get her to move beyond that and get them back on track to begin to move forward again?

These thoughts churned around in his head as he left his office for the day heading for his quarters. But, Bella was still in her office working until she fell asleep at her desk, returning to the dream she had begun earlier in the day. She and Edward are moving towards each other, coming together in a passionate embrace once again.

**A/N: Bella is going through a great emotional turmoil and undecided on how to deal with it. Should Bella take the advice that has been offered and go talk with Edward about it, or not? What plans are being played out to take over Vargia, Wystonia and Noragia? Who is behind it?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_Well, do you have any further information concerning their travel plans and the security measures that are going to be implemented for their safety?"_

"_Not yet, but, I am expecting to receive notice any time now. As soon as the information is revealed Jane Northsom will send it on to her brother, Alec."_

"_Very well, let me know as soon as you hear anything. Now, do we have any information in regards to what the royals of Wystonia are doing, or, what the three brothers here in Noragia are up to do?"_

"_As we know the royals in Wystonia are awaiting a reply accepting their invitation for a visit along with about four other countries. And, the brothers are the same as always. No changes in that direction, so, we still have a firm control there."_

"_Good. But, remember things can change quickly before the snap of your fingers. We must stay on top of everything if we are going to get everything we want and deserve."_

"_It will all come to pass. And to think that Wystonia had played right into our hands, giving us the perfect way to accomplish our revenge against them for what they did. Eventually we will rule it all, we each with our own country to dictate and control." All of this spoken with a smug laughter._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The work day came to an end with Edward asking Carmen to come into his office for a moment. He had a sense of accomplishment with all that had been done today. The Sykes River project had been accepted and his cousin was going to be the head engineer of the project. After that all will be broken down to three engineers, one from each other involved, being hired to work with that country's people, but, Prince Jasper would be in charge of all and report back to Edward concerning each step._

_He had talked with his father and the governing brothers, Aro, Caius and Marcus of Noragia, to explain and gain approval for the project, both giving a resounding yes and support. It didn't take much to show the benefit of such a project to each country._

_Hearing the knock upon his door, he told the person to enter. Carmen came in asking what she could do for him. "Get her Majesty on the phone for me, please."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_In short order, Carmen buzzed Prince Edward to tell him that Her Majesty was unavailable and probably would be for the rest of the night. She was working late again. Edward thanked her for the information, but, was puzzled as to why she was still upset from the last time they had been together. Sure he had taken things a little further than intended, but, she had given him the impression that that was what she had wanted. How could he get her to move beyond that and get them back on track to begin to move forward again?_

_These thoughts churned around in his head as he left his office for the day heading for his quarters. But, Bella was still in her office working until she fell asleep at her desk, returning to the dream she had begun earlier in the day. She and Edward are moving towards each other, coming together in a passionate embrace once again._

**CHAPTER 18: BUSINESS **

The plane touches down, they walk off to be greeted by the diplomats and the cheering crowd gathered at the airport, whisked into awaiting cars and carried away to meet this or that dignity, ruler or state head, listen to a few speeches of welcome and then make speeches of cooperation between countries, attend the planned function, arrive back at the airport waving bye as they board the plane and take off. The next stop is the same thing over and over again, never a change except where a layover is planned and accounted for; ten days of that routine and the endless meetings that were involved to get the Sykes River project moving forward.

Continually smiling until your face ached from maintaining it, your feet hurting from standing so long until everyone decides to sit down, your hand being squeezed until it feels as if one more time would be the one to make it fall off, enduring all of the false and fake smiles, greetings and conversations with people that have no say in anything, but, think that they are the most important to ever be born and the whole time having to maintain a false front of pleasantries and acting as if you are pleased to be where you are or with whom you are with. That is why Bella hated these type of things, but, it was a necessary part of the being the head of her country. But, she was proud of Prince Edward, he had managed to maintain a fine balance of answers concerning his positions between being Prince Consort of Vargia and the Crown Prince of Wystonia. So many people were curious as to how he was managing and keeping an impartial attitude in being fair to both countries.

Commander Olsen had done her job well and chosen the right people to accompany her on this journey. They had been professional, but, kept a strict control of her security. The same could be said for the personal guards that dealt with Prince Edward's safety as well. An excellent job done in both choice and job performance of each detail. The commander of Prince Edward's personal guard, Major Alton, had chosen wisely also. They were both to be commended.

Both Bella and Edward were glad to be home. The tour had been strenuous on all concerned, but, well worth the effort. All of the necessary contacts, meetings, and agreements signed and personnel recommendations made to begin the Sykes Project, plus, business it would promote once it was started and as areas were completed. It looked to be of benefit to more than just the ones that would be working it. Trade would more than double or triple.

Personally, Bella was still a wreck. She hadn't talked with Edward about her feelings as others had advised her to do. One excuse after another kept coming to mind, but, there was no denying that she was becoming more and more confused and her dreams were getting more and more demanding. There had been many times over the last ten days that she had to forcibly keep her attention from straying into one of her erotic daydreams. They were becoming more and more frequent that she was afraid that she would unknowingly start acting on them. Shit! It had her on edge.

After the royal couple had entered the palace they each went to their own apartments. Edward had been worrying about Bella the whole time they had been gone. She seemed to be so withdrawn and on edge about something. Surely, she wasn't still upset about what had almost happened between them nearly a month ago? He had tried several times to approach her with wanting to discuss the situation only to be ignored for one excuse or another. Things seemed to be getting worse and he knew that he had to bring things to a head before it all got too far along that they would be back at the beginning with no trust whatsoever. Edward saw all that had been gained in their relationship slowly sliding away from him. He had to do something really soon.

Edward had watched Bella while they were in Wystonia at the way she was very cautious and slightly stand offish with his family. They had been very welcoming to her, but, understanding at the same time as to why she would be that way. Of course, Edward had expected it as did his parents, so no one was surprised or insulted. She never allowed her behavior to be other than what was seen at any of the other places they had visited. But, the information that his father had gotten for him concerning the two advisors was very interesting. It seems that Laurent Adams and Maria Southland had some unusual friends.

Laurent Adams was intimately involved with Jane Northsom, but, also, a distant relative of the Northsoms. Maria Southland was distantly involved with Marshall Everson who at one time lived in Noragia and was related to the Denali family. Edward wondered if he was the relative that had taken Tanya, Kate and Irina after the death of their parents. It was also a start for him to try to find Tanya to make sure she received her share of the profit from the new project since she had worked on its inception so many years ago.

But, the connection of Laurent Adams and Jane Northsom, he had found most interesting and knew at the first opportunity he needed to inform Bella about this. However, that wouldn't be today. Everyone was too tired from the tight schedule of travel they had been doing. Each needed some down time and time to get their reports ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why were we not able to get anyone included into the royal party to be able to do any damage, or, to find out any information to use against them?"

"I am curious about why Jane wasn't included? "

"Yes, so am I, but, nothing can be drawn from the fact that she wasn't since none of the personal guards were included. It was all new details for each of them. So, with that in mind, I don't feel that our connection there is uncovered. More than likely it was just one of those military things that occurs from time to time called rotation."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. With being near royalty before, I do remember how things like that happen. It is a way of controlling outsiders from getting near anyone that has been with the royals for a long period of time. It is a common practice."

"Has this small incident set us back any?"

"No. Everything is moving along as it should. It won't be much longer before Prince Edward will be removed permanently and Queen Isabella will no longer be a problem either since all will be mourning her demise." Everyone present laughed with glee and agreed with that statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning as Edward got into his office he instructed Carmen to get a hold of Angela and schedule time for him to meet with the Queen. She was not to take no for an answer as it was extremely important for him to meet with her. Carmen acknowledged his instructions, gathered her notes and the necessary reports that had piled up due to His Highness's absence and to give him the planned schedule for the day.

She had everything laid out in front of him that was needed to bring him up to date on all that needed to be known, including all that she had handled while he was gone. The situation and what she had done to deal with it. The necessary paperwork that needed his signature and the responses that had been coming in concerning the new Sykes Project. After spending the next thirty minutes going over all of this, she left to contact Angela about getting Prince Edward's appointment scheduled.

The same circumstances were taking place in the Queen's office as what had occurred in the Prince Consort's office. Bella was being brought up to date on all the happening, problems and resolutions during her absence. And as Angela returned to her desk she knew without asking that Bella hadn't taken the time to speak with Prince Edward as yet about what was bothering her. The tension was still there in her posture and could be seen deep within her eyes.

The phone rang and Angela answered, listening to the voice on the other end and then looked at the schedule that was in front of her. She said the Queen would have about fifteen minutes in an hour, but, nothing else was available. She wrote in the name for that space and ended the call.

Carmen reported to the prince that the queen would be able to see him in an hour for about fifteen minutes. He nodded to let her know he had heard, but, continued with what he was looking at.

**A/N: Bella hasn't talked with Edward about her emotional situation, but, he is aware of there being a problem. He has some idea of where it stemmed, but, not the exact problem. Do you think that Edward will be able to get her to talk with him concerning the problem and they will be able to move forward from it? She was also very reserved around the Wystonian royals during the visitation. Do you think she should have been or more forthcoming? **

**What do our friends in Noragia have planned that is going to get rid of both Edward and Bella?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_The next morning as Edward got into his office he instructed Carmen to get a hold of Angela and schedule time for him to meet with the Queen. She was not to take no for an answer as it was extremely important for him to meet with her. Carmen acknowledged his instructions, gathered her notes and the necessary reports that had piled up due to His Highness's absence and to give him the planned schedule for the day. _

_She had everything laid out in front of him that was needed to bring him up to date on all that needed to be known, including all that she had handled while he was gone. The situation and what she had done to deal with it as well as the necessary paperwork that needed his signature and the responses that had been coming in concerning the new Sykes Project. After spending the next thirty minutes going over all of this, she left to contact Angela about getting Prince Edward's appointment scheduled._

_The same circumstances were taking place in the Queen's office as what had occurred in the Prince Consort's office. Bella was being brought up to date on all the happening, problems and resolutions during her absence. And as Angela returned to her desk she knew without asking that Bella hadn't taken the time to speak with Prince Edward as yet about what was bothering her. The tension was still there in her posture and could be seen deep within her eyes. _

_The phone rang and Angela answered, listening to the voice on the other end and then looked at the schedule that was in front of her. She said the Queen would have about fifteen minutes in an hour, but, nothing else was available. She wrote in the name for that space and ended the call._

_Carmen reported to the prince that the queen would be able to see him in an hour for about fifteen minutes. He nodded to let her know he had heard, but, continued with what he was looked at._

**CHAPTER 19: TALKING**

Time passed swiftly for both Bella and Edward. Before he realized it the hour had flown and it was time for his appointment with Bella. He walked down the hallway towards her office trying to get his thoughts together of all he wished to say and discuss with her. The main purpose of his appointment is to tell Bella what has been discovered about her two advisors that have been in question as to loyalty.

The next subject he wants to discuss with her is why she is starting to withdraw from him. He misread her signals the last time they were together and for that he is regretful of his actions at that time, but, he does have hopes of being with her intimately in the near future.

As he arrived Angela held up her hand while at the same time motioning for his silence. Edward was puzzled by her actions, but, complied nonetheless. "I am interfering in the Queen's personal business, but, I am doing it with love. She is not sleeping well and is greatly stressed about her conflicting feelings. You two need to talk and get things resolved for everyone's benefits. Please, if she doesn't make the first move to talk with you, then you make it to talk with her. At present she had not been told that her next appointment is you."

"I know, Angela, believe me, when I tell you that I know. I have been trying on numerous occasions to get in to talk to her about the matter, but, as you know, she is always busy with something or someone else.

"Can you possibly give me more than fifteen minutes with her? I will use the time wisely, I hope, to try and get her to talk with me to resolve things."

"Yes, and I already have." Angela answers him with a smile. With that knowledge, he nods and returns her smile.

"One last question, and, only answer it without betraying her confidence, but, do you know exactly what the problem is?"

"Yes."

"Under the same condition for answering me, but, can you give a direction that I should concentrate on to try to bring things back to where they should be?"

"Admitting to personal feelings" And with that, Angela answered no further. She moved towards the Queen's office to open the door and announced her next appointment. With that Edward walked into the office, motioned for Angela to return to her work and then he closed the door behind him before walking towards Bella.

"I wasn't told that we had an appointment." She commented to him.

"It was a last minute thing. But, necessary since we have several things that need to be discussed between us." He said.

"Are they that demanding in attention that you need to crash into my schedule?" she snarks at him.

"Yes, I believe it is" Is the answer he gives ignoring the tone she uses.

"Very well, proceed."

"I told you that I would check into the further information concerning the two royal advisors that we had questions of loyalty. This I have done and received an answer and need to discuss this with you. Also, I need to talk with you concerning a personal nature." Edward whispers in her ear as he had approached her from behind while she had turned back towards her desk. Bella whips around only to find that Edward is just inches from her. She tried to step back, but, was prevented as Edward reached for her to draw her closer to him. At the same time he was lowering his head towards her to gently place a kiss upon her lips.

Bella tried to protest, but, Edward held her firmly with no escape. Instead, he deepened the kiss drawing her even closer. She could feel his full arousal as she ceased to struggle and put her arms around his neck to draw even closer and she begins to kiss him back with the same emotion as what he was displaying.

They both became so engrossed with their emotions they forgot for a brief moment where they were. Both, as the need to breathe made itself known, slowly break apart to gaze into each other's eyes before completely stepping back from each other. "Okay, tell me what you have found out about the advisors."

"No, not until you tell me what is wrong with you. I apologize for my actions the last time we were together and had overstepped by misreading what I thought you were wanting as much as I did. Ever since that time we had, just the two of us in my apartment, you have withheld yourself from me never wanting to be alone with me again. Never wanting to talk to me about what I had done wrong. Never wanting to tell me what I could do to fix it, and, never wanting us to get beyond that point. You stepped completely back from me. Talk to me Bella, tell me what is wrong. Tell me how you are feeling and what you're feeling towards me." Edward spoke quietly to her and then waited.

"Edward, I don't know that I can right now. I am so confused about a lot of things and I don't fully understand what I am supposed to be feeling."

"Just begin talking. Don't try to put any sense to your thoughts. Just begin to speak them. Once they are all spoken we will start to make sense of them then. But, for you to even begin to understand them you must speak them first." He advises.

"I am st-"She starts and then stops. Edward waits patiently for her to begin again. "I'm start-"Shaking her head as if to clear it, she tries for a third time. "Edward, I am developing feelings for you, but, feeling very conflicted and confused for even having those feelings. Trying to work through what is proper to feel and what isn't, is causing me some stress and many sleepless nights. I am not able to rest without guilt.

"The events that led to our marriage and the death of my parents are things that you are involved in. So, I am very confused as to whether my developing feelings for you can be considered a betrayal to them."

"Bella, I am asking you to please know that what we feel for each other is not -"

"What we feel for each other? I don't understand, Edward. What do you feel for me?"

"Love, and for a long time, even before we met, I had feelings for you. I saw a picture of you when you were younger and felt a stirring of emotions that I had never experienced. So, I set out to learn everything I could about you. Everything! And all that I learned just deepened my feelings for you more. I knew that one day you and I would be together, together as man and wife forever.

"It was unfortunate, that the situation in Wystonia became disastrous, and, that it was what was the cause of what happened to your parents. We were not aware of the circumstances existing in regards to the threat surrounding Vargia and you at the time that we made the move to take you to Wystonia. Believe me, when I say, if we had known things would have been handled differently.

"But, when your father dismantled the conference without further notice, refused my suit for your hand without reason or cause being given, and the situation in Wystonia becoming more desperate we thought we were taking the path of what would be the most effective without being the more threatening. We had no idea of the consequence that would follow. If we had known we would never have followed through with our plans the way we did." Edward paused for a moment then continued to say, "I loved you then as I love you even more now. You own my life and I give you my heart to do as you will."

Bella didn't say anything for several minutes. She had tears in her eyes, but, remained silent after he had finished speaking. Then pulling herself together she said, "You mentioned some information you found out about the royal advisors."

Edward took her lead, understanding that she needed time to think about what he had just told her. But, he vowed that he wouldn't allow too much time. There was no way he was going to chance losing her. "Yes, all of the advisors except for the two that we discussed before are doing nothing more than acting as they see fit for their priorities at the time. However, Laurent Adams and Maria Southland are a different story. I did have some research done and just got the answers back that I think you need to be made aware of what's in the report."

"Okay. Is it bad?"

"After I tell you what was found I will let you tell me if it is bad. Laurent Adams is intimately involved with Jane Northsom, but, also, a distant relative of the Northsoms. Maria Southland was distantly involved with Marshall Everson who at one time lived in Noragia and was related to the Denali family. Tanya, Kate and Irina Denali left to live with a distant relative after death of their parents. Their father had been trialed, condemned to death and their mother committed suicide." As he finished speaking Edward noticed the surprised look on Bella's face. What had he said that brought that look forth?

"You said Denali?"

"Yes. Why? Does the name have meaning to you?"

Bella didn't answer his question. She simply told him that she needed time to think through all that he had told her on both subjects. In the meantime, they had work to get done. With that, Edward knew that the Queen was dismissing him from her sight. He nodded then turned to leave. Once he got to the door he turned and said, "Bella, I will give you time to consider what I have said on our personal lives, but, I will not allow you to dwell upon your thoughts. We will talk again and get things straight so we can start moving forward again." So, he turned back to the door, opened and left closing the door quietly behind him.

**A/N: Well, Bella and Edward did talk about their personal feelings somewhat, but, nothing was resolved. How long do you think Edward will allow her to consider all that he had said? Why did Bella react as she did to the Denali name?**

**What do our friends in Noragia have planned that is going to get rid of both Edward and Bella?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Edward took her lead, understanding that she needed time to think about what he had just told her. But, he vowed that he wouldn't allow too much time. There was no way he was going to chance losing her. "Yes, all of the advisors except for the two that we discussed before are doing nothing more than acting as they see fit for their priorities at the time. However, Laurent Adams and Maria Southland are a different story. I did have some research done and just got the answers back that I think you need to be made aware of what's in the report."_

"_Okay. Is it bad?"_

"_After I tell you what was found I will let you tell me if it is bad. Laurent Adams is intimately involved with Jane Northsom, but, also, a distant relative of the Northsoms. Maria Southland was distantly involved with Marshall Everson who at one time lived in Noragia and was related to the Denali family. Tanya, Kate and Irina Denali left to live with a distant relative after death of their parents. Their father had been trialed, condemned to death and their mother committed suicide." As he finished speaking Edward noticed the surprised look on Bella's face. What had he said that brought that look forth?_

"_You said Denali?"_

"_Yes. Why? Does the name have meaning to you?"_

_Bella didn't answer his question. She simply told him that she needed time to think through all that he had told her on both subjects. In the meantime, they both had work to do. With that Edward knew that the Queen was dismissing him from her sight. He nodded then turned to leave. Once he got to the door he turned and said, "Bella, I will give you time to consider what I have said on our personal lives, but, I will not allow you to dwell upon your thoughts. We will talk again and get things straight so we can start moving forward again." So, he turned back to the door, opened and left closing the door quietly behind him._

**CHAPTER 20: WHAT DO I WANT?**

After Edward had left, Bella told Angela to call for Ladies Rosalie and Alice to come to her office immediately. While waiting she began to pace her office. Two things were bothering her and she was ready to seek advice from both. Time seemed to pass slowly before she heard a knock on her office door to announce her two friends and ladies-in-waiting.

As both walked in Alice started with, "What's going on that has you so antsy?"

"Edward."

"Again, what has he done this time? Do we need to kick his ass?" Rosalie demands in a slightly hardened voice. She was getting tired of seeing her friend upset because of his stupidity. Rosalie liked Edward and thought that if things had happened in a more normal set of circumstances things would have happened as they should have. But, that didn't occur due to outside influences that screwed things up. Now, it was up to her and Alice to try and get the whole situation on a more stable footing for the sake of both royals and the country as a whole.

And, Alice felt the same as Rosalie. The only difference was she was a little bit more laid back and looked at every angle before offering a suggestion or comment. She knew that Bella and Edward belonged together, that they were fated to be together for all time. All she had to do was look at them and how they interacted to know this. So, she was determined to do all she could to get them on track and where they should be.

Bella quit with her pacing and explained what Edward had told her about the circumstances surrounding how they had been married. But, for some reason she withhold the information about what he had revealed concerning the Denali's. She would get to that after they had discussed her personal situation with Edward.

"So, he had feelings for you even before the two of you met, before all the bullshit took place. And, just from a picture of you when you were younger. That is so romantic, but, why didn't he say something nor have his family approach His Majesty at that time instead of waiting until later? Did you ask him?" Rosalie puzzled.

"No. I was too stunned by what he was saying. And, now, he wants us to continue working towards a more stable relationship as a couple that is intimate. He's willing to give me time, he says, to consider all that he revealed, but, not much because he isn't going to allow the situation to back track. It is going to keep moving forwards. His words, not mine." She explains to her friends with a smile.

"Did you tell him how you were feeling?" Alice questioned.

"Only to a certain extent, I didn't really go into detail other than to tell him how conflicted I felt, what with developing feelings for him and then to feel like I was betraying my parents by having those feelings.

"He said that he felt unfamiliar emotions back at that time. Emotions he realized later were love. That he loved me then, but, loves me even more now. And, that even though we got off to a bad start, he is determined that we will develop our feelings toward each other. Not all of that are his words, but, the meaning was quite clear." Bella told them.

"Why did you want to see us? Was it to talk about all of this or to get our advice as to how to handle it?" Rosalie queries her.

Bella, Rosalie and Alice begin to discuss Bella's dreams with Bella providing more in-depth details than what she had before when they had advised her to talk with Edward. She explained how at times it seemed the dreams were real and how it seemed as if they were taking more control of her. So, with this additional information the two other ladies started plotting. They described to her what she should do as well as to how to act and explained what they felt her dreams were trying to tell her. "The only problem being is that you are refusing to acknowledge the facts." Alice shares with her. "Once you decide to accept that you are starting to have deeper feelings for Edward then your dreams won't dominate you so much, but, you will also begin to feel more comfortable to go after what you and your body wants: YOUR HUSBAND IN YOUR BED MAKING YOU FEEL GOOD BY SHOWING YOU HIS LOVE." With that said, all three women laugh.

Bella gives its some thought and admits that Alice is probably right, but, how to accomplish what she is wanting in her dreams is a whole different matter and she tells them so. It is at that point both of her friends begin to help her plot what her actions in that department should be. As they explain to her that in her dreams she is already taking the actions, it is now time to take them in reality. Just follow what her dreams have shown her. Bella smiles, then questions, "Do you really think I can do it?"

"Damn straight we do." Both exclaim. Excitement begins to radiate from all of them. The planning begins and as one says, "He won't know what hit him."

Angela quietly knocks on the door before opening it to let Bella know that her next appointment is waiting. "Tell him to continue to wait for a bit longer. I am almost finished here, but, have a few more important things that I need to get decided before my meeting is concluded." She tells Angela. The door closes and Bella turns back to two very puzzled women. They thought everything had been covered.

And seeing the looks on their faces she admits that there was a second part that Edward had disclosed to her: A very important bit of information. With that, all she says is the name, "Denali."

"Oh, shit, what is going on there? They have been out of the picture for years. No one knows where they are and what has happened to them. But, every one of them breeds trouble of one kind or another." Rosalie vents.

She explains everything that Edward had told to her, the information about their father and mother dying and a distance relative from Noragia taking them in. How everyone lost contact with them, but, it seems information about the relative is showing up now. "And that relative is involved with one of my advisors and it concerns Maria Southland. The relative is one Marshall Everson."

"What exactly happened to cause the death of the Denali parents?"

"From what Edward told me, the father was put to death after being convicted of treason and the mother committed suicide a short while later. It seems this Everson person took the girls to live with him after that, but, he was from Noragia."

"What did you do when Prince Edward told you this?"

"I didn't do anything. I just dismissed him saying that I had to have time to consider all that he had told me. That was when he said he would give me the time, but, not for very long as he wasn't going to let me close myself off from him.

"Of course, when he said the name Denali, I reacted and he asked if the name had meaning to me. I didn't answer as I said."

"So, no one knows about their connection." Alice states.

"Not that I am aware."

"Was that the only one he mentioned? What about Laurent Adams? Did he find anything on him?"

"Actually, yes, Adams is having an affair with my second in command of my personal guards, Jane Northsom."

"Oh, shit. We need to be keeping an even closer eye on that bitch," Remarks Rosalie. But, after a bit more discussion the meeting breaks up and everyone returns to other business. As they leave, Angela ushers in the next appointment that waited patiently to see the Queen. And, thanks to Angela's efficiency it didn't take long for everything to get back on time.

At the end of the day and the last appointment for the day has left, Bella decides to follow her instincts. She bids Angela a good night as she heads out the door towards her private apartment. Ordering a very special meal, she begins to prepare for a few unexpected evening. Her dinner arrives as she is taking her shower and freshening up from the day's business. After she is through eating, Bella decides to look over some reports that she didn't have time to go over earlier as it is too early for her plans.

After a bit the clock chimes ten, and she returns to her surroundings realizing that she had been absorbed in what she had been reading for most of the evening. Time did pass swiftly. Putting all of the papers back in the proper folders, she went into her bedroom to dress for her visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had given rein to his own thoughts of his and Bella's conversation from that morning. It brought him some satisfaction to be informed that she was developing feelings for him, but, was feeling conflicted by them at the same time. Of course, he understood why she would feel that way and was willing to help her work through them since he and his family were the cause of them in the first place.

He was a bit puzzled by her reaction to the Denali name, but, she never answered his question as to why, or, if the name had meaning to her. That was a mystery he would solve on another day. That decision was an unknown mistake he was making.

He had dinner, but, was feeling at loose ends with no real direction at the moment and much undecided as to what appealed to him. So, he decided he would look over the Sykes Project files and see what other actions he could work on tomorrow. Time passed and he wasn't paying any particular attention to its passing until a knock at the door of his apartment jarred him back to the present.

He called for the person to enter while he was busily putting things away. With his back turned from the door he didn't know who had entered. As he turned he was shocked into speechlessness at the sight that was before him.

**A/N: Well, some plans are made by Bella, Alice and Rosalie. But, the reactions of all three women to the Denali name could be cause for concern. What about the name would have them reacting and commenting as they did? What plans did they make? And, what was it that shocked Edward so completely?**

**What do our friends in Noragia have planned that is going to get rid of both Edward and Bella?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_After a bit the clock chimes ten, and she returns to her surroundings realizing that she had be absorbed in what she had been reading for most of the evening. Time did pass swiftly. Putting all of the papers back in the proper folders, she went into her bedroom to dress for her visit._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Edward had given rein to his own thoughts of his and Bella's conversation from that morning. It brought him some satisfaction to be informed that she was developing feelings for him, but, was feeling conflicted by them at the same time. Of course, he understood why she would feel that way and was willing to help her work through them since he and his family were the cause of them in the first place._

_He was a bit puzzled by her reaction to the Denali name, but, she never answered his question as to why, or if the name had meaning to her. That was a mystery he would solve on another day. That decision was an unknown mistake he was making._

_He had dinner, but, was feeling at a loose end with no real direction at the moment and much undecided as to what appealed to him. So, he decided he would look over the Sykes Project files and see what other actions he could work on tomorrow. Time passed and he wasn't paying any particular attention to its passing until a knock at the door of his apartment jarred him back to the present._

_He called for the person to enter while he was busily putting things away. His back was turned from the door so he didn't know who had entered. But, as he turned he was shocked into speechlessness at the sight that was before him._

**CHAPTER 21: ANOTHER MOVE FORWARD**

Edward was staring at a barely dressed woman who was wearing an off the shoulder top, a skirt that ONLY covered the imagination some, fishnet stockings and what he thought to be "fuck me" heels. The total picture presented nothing more than a slut on the prowl.

"Well, your Highness, do you like what you see?" she asked in what was supposed to have been a seductive voice, but, sounded more like a whiney imitation instead. It grated on Edward's nerves.

"Commander Northsom, have you been drinking or something?" he questioned her, puzzled as to why she would dare to approach him in such a manner.

"No, just thought I would give you what the Queen isn't."

"What the hell do you think that might be?" he demanded in a quiet, but, deadly sounding voice.

"Servicing your manly needs, of course and, I believe I am woman enough to do so."

"Woman, you have no concept of what a man needs. I am in love with my wife and you aren't woman enough to even come within a millimeter of being that much of a woman. My lady gives me more than you could ever fucking imagine. Now…."

"Get the hell out of these quarters, before, I do something to you. You will report to Commander Olsen tomorrow morning who will bring you both to my office. Do I make myself clear, Lt. Northsom," Isabella states and then questions with steel resonating in her voice.

Jane Northsom starts to make a comment, but, quickly closes her mouth after she had turned to see the look of rage upon the Queen's face. She removes herself from the room, but, not before looking back with a strange gleam reflected in her eyes.

After she left, Edward got a better look at Bella and for the first time noticed what she was, or, better, yet, what she wasn't. The scent of Bella's favorite body wash, shampoo and perfume were drifting around the room, filling it with her essence that he associates only to her. She was dressed in an evening robe and his imagination went to town with what was or wasn't underneath it. At this point, he had no idea what had prompted her to come to his apartment, but, he was sure as hell glad that she did, whatever it was. This way she would know firsthand that he had spoken the truth earlier in the day when he had told her of his love for her. But, he was very puzzled as to what had brought her into his quarters and why she was dressed in the manner that she appeared.

After Jane Northsom had left, Bella watched Edward very closely for a moment or two, before coming to a decision. She had seen him eying her with a question hinting in his eyes and with his glance at her. Seeing him watching out of the corner of his eye, very slowly she walked over to where he was standing, but, saying no words whatsoever. Edward still watching said nothing, almost as if he was afraid that any sound would break the spell that was being woven. Still ever so slowly, she continued on towards him until she was close enough to reach out and they touch each other.

Edward still didn't speak, move or reach for her. He watched and waited with bated breath as wonder was reflecting in his eyes and his posture. She was so close that his breathing was ragged and shallow. And as she came to a stop that close to him, she dropped the robe she had been wearing to reveal nothing underneath but her birthday suit and then she reached out, grasped his shirt and jerked him forward while going up on her toes to reach his mouth and begin a kiss that shocked him for a very brief moment. It didn't take him long to gather her even closer to him and take charge.

As he did pull her closer she wrapped her arms behind his head while allowing herself to become lost in the contact of his kiss. After a period of time, Edward pulled back just enough for them to catch their breath and breathe. Bella begin unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to feel flesh upon flesh. As the last button was undone she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and at the same time he was helping her remove it by shrugging it off.

Next she reached for his pants but before she could do any more, Edward swept her up into his arms marching into his bedroom to place her gently in the middle of the bed. He never spoke, never questioned why she was doing this. It was as if he was in a dream and was afraid that any sound would cause him to awake alone.

Edward paused, looking at the beauty that was before him. A sight that was unexpected, but, nonetheless welcomed. A sight that had been dreamed about for so long that he was having a hard time believing in the reality of it. Slowly reaching out towards the vision before him, he begins to stroke the soft, smooth skin from her cheek, down her neck, shoulder and then coming to rest at her breasts. Quickly looking up to see what her reaction to this exploration was, he was met with eyes halfway closed with a dreamy look watching him while rapidly breathing.

He needed no further encouragement than that before he became more masterful in his approach. Bending forward to draw one nipple between his lips to shower it was loved by gentle nibbles, flicking his tongue over it and sucking on it all the while palming, massaging and then rolling the nipple of the other breast between thumb and forefinger. A quick intake of breath rewarded Edward with the knowledge of her rising desire and the pleasure she was feeling by the arching of her back to move her breast closer to his ministrations.

For a period of time he moved from one breast to the other and then back again. The whole time Bella encouraged him on by the moans and groans leaving her mouth. Then time came to continue to discover new territory by moving his hand down further over her stomach, circling her belly button and then further to the land of promise and desire.

Bella reached once again to undo the button on his pants and then the zipper being lower before he was completely beyond her reach.

It didn't take long before Edward stopped long enough to finish removing the rest of his clothing before joining her back on the bed. Once there he begins again to follow the pattern of earlier until she was begging for him to complete their joining. And, needing no further encouragement than that, he did. He entered her only to receive another shock. Quickly his eyes snapped open from when he had closed them due to the euphoria of their joining and looked into her eyes. Bella nodded once to confirm what he had just discovered. She had never been with anyone else. She was completely his!

Pausing for just a moment only, he withdraws a fraction before thrusting forward again to gain full entrance. A sharp breath from her was the only sign given of any pain felt. He held his position until she begin to move and then he started moving in and out, rotating his hips slightly, pulling him down to her only to repeat the whole dance over and over again.

Suddenly he felt her walls within start clamping close to squeeze him as he pumped in and out of her. Her moans, groans and sighs became louder while at the same time she started calling his name. Damn, that sounded so sweet. His speed picked up and then they both were exploding together.

As Edward begins to come down from his sexual high as does Bella, he realizes that not one word had been spoken by either of them except for the calling of the other's name as they were nearing the end to reach their satisfaction. At least, he prayed that she had been satisfied and his performance was all that she hoped it would be. He knew that he had received beyond his expectations as he held her in his arms.

Starting to question her about the whole thing and her reasoning behind why, he glanced down to see that she had fallen into a deep relaxing sleep. Edward rose to go clean up and brought a damp cloth back to clean up his wife and she slept on. Gently picking her up in his arms he pulled back the covers and then lowered her into the bed before he got in close to her and pulled the covers back up over them. Then reaching over he gathered her back into his arms, pulling her close while he also fell into a deep cleansing sleep.

The next morning Edward awoke only to find that what he had thought to be only a dream was in fact reality. Bella was still sound asleep snuggled into his side with her head resting upon his chest. He smiled before slowly disentangling himself to go to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Upon his return to his room he found Bella gone. Walking through in to the salon area of the suite he saw that she had retrieved her robe and left, assuming to her own apartment to get ready for the day as well.

Heading towards his office after a hardy breakfast and with a smile on his face, he was greeted by Carmen with the message that he was wanted immediately in the Queen's office. So, he turned and headed down the hallway to Bella's office. Once there Angela escorted him into her office where he was greeted by the sight of Commanders Olsen and Northsom along with Grand General of the Military, General Arnold and his aide, Colonel Jameson.

"Prince Edward, I would like for you to tell these people, in your own words, what transpired last night in your apartment concerning Jane Northsom and yourself." Bella requested. This he did after he was seated. After he finished all individuals were silent for a moment.

"I believe I will leave the handling of this matter in your capable hands, Commander Olsen and gentlemen. Needless to say she will no longer be included as part of my personal guard and she is demoted as of last night. Any other action you decide is up to you, but, I am to be informed of your decision. All of you are dismissed." With that Bella looks around to all present as she ups and walks out of her office to disappear from sight.

**A/N: Well, Edward got not one, but, two shocks. And I would say that Commander Northsom got a shock of her own. Not one that made her very happy, though. What is going to come out of this situation? How well are the people back in Noragia, directing the action going to take to what has occurred?**

**What do our friends in Noragia have planned that is going to get rid of both Edward and Bella?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**

**I have a poll going on my profile page as to which story all of you might like to see update twice a week. Please stop by and cast your vote.**


	22. Chapter 22

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Starting to question her about the whole thing and her reasoning behind why, he glanced down to see that she had fallen into a deep relaxing sleep. Edward rose to go clean up and brought a damp cloth back to clean up his wife and she slept on. Gently picking her up in his arms he pulled back the covers and then lowered her into the bed before he got in close to her and pulled the covers back up over them. Then reaching over he gathered her back into his arms, pulling her close while he also fell into a deep cleansing sleep._

_The next morning Edward awoke only to find that what he had thought to be only a dream was in fact reality. Bella was still sound asleep snuggled into his side with her head resting upon his chest. He smiled before slowly disentangling himself to go to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Upon his return to his room he found Bella gone. Walking through in to the salon area of the suite he saw that she had retrieved her robe and left, assuming to her own apartment to get ready for the day as well._

_Heading towards his office after a hardy breakfast and with a smile on his face, he was greeted by Carmen with the message that he was wanted immediately in the Queen's office. So, he turned and headed down the hallway to Bella's office. Once there Angela escorted him into her office where he was greeted by the sight of Commanders Olsen and Northsom. Along with Grand General of the Military, General Arnold and his aide, Colonel Jameson._

"_Prince Edward, I would like for you to tell these people, in your own words, what transpired last night in your apartment concerning Jane Northsom and yourself." Bella requested. This he did after he was seated. After he finished all individuals were silent for a moment._

"_I believe I will leave the handling of this matter in your capable hands, Commander Olsen and gentlemen. Needless to say she will no longer be included as part of my personal guard and she is demoted as of last night. Any other action you decide is up to you, but, I am to be informed of your decision. All of you are dismissed." With that Bella looks around to all present as she ups and walks out of her office to disappear from sight._

**CHAPTER 22: A QUICK TURN AROUND**

Edward was busily getting ready for another day. He would be checking in at the office then heading down to check with Jasper on all the progress that was seemingly being made in conjunction with the Sykes River project. His thoughts kept returning to the night before and of all the nights before that since Bella had first come to his quarters. The night before was the turning point in their personal relationship with each other; the night she had found Jane Northsom in his apartment and reprimanded her actions. Actions that got her demoted, removed from the Queen's personal body guards and confined to quarters for a period of thirty days without pay.

He knew Bella hadn't been happy with that punishment, but, she had to accept it since she had left the choice in the hands of her superiors. She felt that Lt. Northsom had been let off lightly and that it really didn't send a clear enough message to anyone else that might have ideas along the same lines. But, what had been done was finished and everyone moved on from that point.

No more attempts had been made on their lives. Everything was moving along in a peaceful manner. And, two more visits had been made between the Vargian and Wystonian royals. Bella was starting to show signs of slowly relaxing around the Wystonian royals. This pleased Edward immensely as he felt that Bella was accepting a closer relationship to his family.

Since Jasper had taken overseeing the whole Sykes Project he had visited several times. On the first visit he had asked after Lady Alice Brandon who Bella had invited to join us for dinner to even out the numbers. Then on other occasions Emmett would visit as well along with Jasper and Lady Rosalie Hale was invited to even the numbers. Each pair seemed to be enthralled with the other half of the pairing and would space out into their own little worlds. Edward smiled as his thoughts had reached this point. The memories of those two couples and watching made it laughable at times since both ladies remained staunch in their ideas of how a woman of today should be viewed. They were as strong in their believes as was Isabella. They were all strong women in their own right and demanded to be treated with the respect they felt were their due. Being married to one of the trio he knew firsthand that Jasper and Emmett were in for a rude awakening, but, a good one that will make them damn proud at the right time.

As he finished dressing, then eating his breakfast, Edward headed down to his office. As he entered he saw that Carmen was already there and prepared for him. She begins informing him of what is scheduled for today, the reports that need going over for approval or rejection, the meetings for the morning and to review updated information concerning the aid that has been sent to Wystonia as promised.

"We need to quickly get through with all of this stuff, but, efficiently since I do need to meet my cousin down at the project site." Edward informed her.

"Very well, Your Highness." So, they launched into the work with no hesitation.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Rosalie and I are getting all of the final plans in place for the ball to celebrate yours and Prince Edward's second wedding anniversary. I know that you really wish that we didn't have to do this, but, it is for the people. They want to celebrate it and wish their beloved Queen and her Prince Consort the best of wishes and happiness. You can't deny them that. You know it and so do I." She tells Bella with a quiet rebuking tone in her voice.

"I'm aware of that Alice, but, it doesn't mean that I like being in the spotlight. Look what seems to happen every time we have had all of the focus aimed at us. More than just attention has come our way not once or twice, but, three times.

"Then look what happened that even brought about our marriage and the loss of my parents due to all of the attention being centered on me again.

"I mean does that really recommend being happy about it?"

"I understand what you are saying, but, you have moved beyond that. Look at where you and Prince Edward are now. Look at the way you are starting to interact with his family. True with caution, and that will probably always be that way to a certain extent, but, still interacting with comfort nonetheless.

"And to top all of that off, Prince Edward has really proven himself in regards to wanting to take care of our people. His duties both for Vargia and Wystonia have caused him to walk a fine line and to do a balancing act without showing any favoritism. In my opinion, he has done a damn fine job."

"I have to agree with Alice. He has done a damn fine job and brought smiles to your face as well. That makes him okay in my opinion also." Lady Rosalie says as she comes completely into the room "I see Alice is bringing you up to date in regards to the celebration plans for our country."

But, before Bella can answer, Angela comes into the room quickly with some paperwork she is carrying. She looks at both Lady Alice and Lady Rosalie in turn before turning to Bella to inform her that she is needed in her office urgently. Being told to return to the office, Angela leaves and Bella quickly follows after telling both of her friends to proceed with their plans for the anniversary celebrations.

Once Bella arrived at her office she found Angela in a highly aggravated state which really puzzled her. "Angela, what is the problem that has you so upset and demanded my being here immediately?" Angela hands her the paperwork that she has with an air about her as if she had been guarding everything. Bella glanced down to see what had been handed off, looked up and then as the first few lines registered, she quickly read through the whole thing quickly while sinking down into a chair.

Angela went over and locked the door so no one could walk in unexpectedly until Bella could get over the shock and get some decisions made. "Shit. Has anyone else seen this or know of its existence?" She asked Angela.

"No, ma'am. The courier brought the regular diplomatic pouch and I found that as I was sorting through everything to create the priority of importance for you to handle."

"Get Prince Edward for me immediately and have him in my office now. I am going to make some calls to find out more about this." Bella instructs Angela as she heads straight into her office and closes the door. Then the door opens again quickly as Bella tells Angela to cancel all of today's appointments and meetings. After that she closes the door again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the back of the coffee shop in the shadow of a secluded corner is Marcus Cameron, watching for the person he was meeting. This was the second time they had met since asking for help from King Carlisle. They need help to discover and get rid of the internal threat that was happening within Noragia.

Suddenly the door opens and an undistinguished man walked in, hesitates slightly while looking around, and then continues on towards the counter to place his order. After a short wait his order was ready and then paid for. The man walked towards the back and sits down at a table a few distances from the only other lone figure in that area. Both sit quietly for a while at their own individual tables drinking their coffee or eating, watching all of the coming and going of the shop. Finally, the first the person that had entered that area, got up, walked over to the counter to get another coffee, then headed back to his area of the corner, but, at the last moment made a sharp movement to be seated at the table with the other man.

"Well, do we have any further information?"

"I think so, but, you aren't going to be happy with what I know. Marshall Everson has relations with a family member that held a high position in the government and close to the royals of Wystonia that was tried and sentenced to death for treason. He also seems to be involved with an advisor close to the Queen of Vargia. Seems to be a little too convenient if you ask me."

"I agree with you. Who was the family that was involved in with the treason in Wystonia?"

"The Denali's."

"I am not familiar with that name in Noragia, but, I do know Marshall Everson. He comes and goes in and out of the country quite a bit."

"I need to inform you that our Minister of Foreign Trade, Minister of Finance and the Minister of Law have all three shown us information that Vargia is not being quite forthcoming with all of the help that had been promised. We are halting any further work at this moment, closing the borders and have sent a declaration of a pending war between the two countries unless they can prove that the information being given is incorrect."

That is a mistake, my friend. May I ask who these Ministers are and would you allow me to do any background checking on them?"

"Sure. It is Tana Evers, Kay Evers and Ina Evers. They are sisters, but, know their business." Marcus bragged.

"Thanks for this and I will get back with you as soon as I can. But, you need to stop this war nonsense, please, Marcus."

"I will see what I can do, Carlisle."

The two men left a few minutes apart while making sure they were not being observed by another.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, the plan is falling into place. With the threat of war, all of the evidence can start being put forth to show that her husband is the one that has been behind the entire plot to get rid of her. Then the queen will be on her own and more easily gotten rid of.

"Jane has done well to bring us to this point. I can't say that I am happy with all of her methods in accomplishing it, but, it is coming to a before the bitch can get pregnant."

**A/N: Well, Bella has to deal with a real threat against her country of which Edward hasn't been informed about as yet. He is being setup for attempting to kill the queen. Is this the plot that leads them to get rid of both Edward and Bella? Who is really pulling the strings to move things in this direction? Who has the true authority to be able to do it?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**

**I have a poll going on my profile page as to which story all of you might like to see update twice a week. Please stop by and cast your vote as the poll will be closing this Saturday.**


	23. Chapter 23

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

"_I am not familiar with that name in Noragia, but, I do know Marshall Everson. He comes and goes in and out of the country quite a bit."_

"_I need to inform you that our Minister of Foreign Trade, Minister of Finance and the Minister of Law have all three shown us information that Vargia is not being quite forthcoming with all of the help that had been promised. We are halting any further work at this moment, closing the borders and have sent a declaration of a pending war between the two countries unless they can prove that the information being given is incorrect."_

_That is a mistake, my friend. May I ask who these Ministers are and would you allow me to do any background checking on them?"_

"_Sure. It is Tana Evers, Kay Evers and Ina Evers. They are sisters, but, know their business." Marcus bragged._

"_Thanks for this and I will get back with you as soon as I can. But, you need to stop this war nonsense, please, Marcus."_

"_I will see what I can do, Carlisle."_

_The two men left a few minutes apart while making sure they were not being observed by another._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Well, the plan is falling into place. With the threat of war, all of the evidence can start being put forth to show that her husband is the one that has been behind the entire plot to get rid of her. Then the queen will be on her own and more easily gotten rid of._

"_Jane has done well to bring us to this point. I can't say that I am happy with all of her methods in accomplishing it, but, it is coming to a conclusion before the bitch can get pregnant."_

**CHAPTER 23: PREPARING FOR THE TEARS**

While Bella was waiting for Edward to come to her office she made a more complete run through of the declaration and demands that she had received. As she neared the end a knock sounded on the door and she called for them to enter without looking up to see who was there. Only one of two people should be coming into her office at this time and that was either Angela or Prince Edward. No one else was wanted or needed at this moment.

Edward walked in, continuing to move towards her as she held out the papers she had been reading. He took a chair on the front side of her desk as he begins to read what she had handed to him. After a sharply indrawn breath he raised his head to look directly at her. He seemed to be waiting for her to start speaking, but, nothing. Silence ruled during the period they continued to watch each other. But, finally she opened her mouth to say, "Can you give me any information as to what might have brought this situation about?"

"No, but, I had cleared my schedule for this afternoon to meet with the project engineer that is in charge of the whole thing for updates on our progress. I will definitely be looking for answers to see what is out of place, especially from the Noragian-Vargian end of things. We aren't cheating anyone and we are carrying through with all of our agreements to the letter according to all of the information I have to date. There should not be this kind of matter arising." He was emphatically stating.

"I need answers no later than yesterday, but, since that hasn't happened you will have until five this afternoon to give me answers and proof. Is that understood?" she told him in a voice that rang with steel sounding in each syllable. "I will not have the same sort of situation happening again that led to the death of my father. You have my permission to leave." And with that said Bella turned her back upon her husband and walked out of the office.

Edward was stunned, no shocked by what the queen had shown him: A declaration of possible war and the shutdown of work on the project all over an accusation of breach of contractual obligations? He needed to see Jasper immediately and get this resolved before it escalated into a more serious situation. Starting to make plans as he walked back to his office, Edward was formulating how this needed to be handled. Since his office was responsible for this project he knew that he had to have all of his facts for when he called for a meeting with the necessary powers in Noragia to resolve the issue. It never entered his mind that anyone but he would be conducting the resolution, but, in a matter of hours he would find out just how wrong he was. It would be at that time that his whole life was about to be changed for an act of revenge.

XXXXXXXXXX

Immediately upon his return from meeting with Marcus Cameron, Carlisle begins his inquiries about the three individual Noragian Ministers. Turning everything over to his investigative team for research, he knew would bring about a prompt reply. He had a feeling that this information had everything to do with all of the problems over the last two to three years. And, that it would start leading to whoever was behind all of the troubles that had been besetting his family and friends. It would start giving answers to many unanswered questions of what was happening in Vargia as well. There was no way he could explain why it seemed to have that kind of importance, but, he had a gut feeling, instinct, if you will, that it did.

The king of Wystonia wanted to call his son to inform him of the threat of a possible war between Noragia and Vargia and the possible reasoning of what was bringing it about. Also, to let Edward know that he felt they were close to finding out the whereabouts of the Denali sisters as he had asked. Why he felt that he had no idea, but, one of those instincts like he was having about the other matter concerning the mysterious ministers.

Reaching for the phone he dialed the cell number for his son. Of course, it continued to ring a few times before going to voicemail. Not satisfied with that happening, he hung up and dialed again. After three efforts he finally got an answer to his call.

"Hey, Dad, what's going on?"

"Quite a bit actually: I needed to inform you about some information that came my way today that concerns the Sykes project." Carlisle told him. Then he continued to relay all of the information he had to his son.

"Dad, I already know and am working on it now. I'm on my way to see Jasper to try finding answers to what has brought all of this about, and, to get the proof that is being asked for that the situation isn't what it appears to be." Edward lets his father know. Then goes on to explain how he had already received the information.

"Okay. It's good that you are acting upon it to handle the circumstances before the matter gets completely out of bounds. But, keep me informed, please." He asks, but, before hanging up, Carlisle does also tell Edward about what he was told and his gut feeling concerning certain information. Upon that Edward asks that his father get back with him immediately upon confirmation. Carlisle agrees and then disconnects the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Bella had been busily on the phone talking with the three individuals that are the government of Noragia. A meeting had been arranged to take place in two days time at the border of the two countries. It was to be in an effort to iron out whatever problems seem to exist that was causing the problems concerning the project that brought about the shutdown of work and the threat of war.

Bella promised to go herself and to speak directly with Marcus Cameron, Caius Hammond and Aro Stevenson. They would be bringing all of the information they had to present of the whys and wherefore's, the same as she would in regards to prove that such facts they had were invalid. Both sides seemed determined to do all that was possible to avert the threatened war. No one wanted to make any hasty moves that would have long range repercussions and bring harm to their countries.

When the conversation concluded with all in agreement about the meeting and its contents, Bella called Angela to inform her of what was going to happen and what needed to be done; both to get ready for the meeting and where to direct issues when she was gone. Prince Edward would be handling everything and making the necessary decisions on matters that had to be handled promptly. Angela quickly noted all instructions and then left to begin getting all in order.

It was about that time that the Ladies Alice and Rosalie came by to talk with her. Bella let them know that she didn't have time to deal with any issues other than government at the moment. Anything having to do with her anniversary celebration issues would have to be handled by them and them only.

"What happened? I got a call from Prince Jasper cancelling our lunch date because of an emergency that came up." Alice asks with a slight pout on her face as she informs her friends of this.

"I sent Prince Edward to have a meeting with him concerning some issues that have arisen from the Sykes Project on the Noragian side of things. We needed some answers and information immediately and they have to deal with that. So, sorry, Alice, but, that has priority over your personal plans."

"This sounds serious. How bad are these issues?" Rosalie asks. "Are you at liberty to tell us?"

"Not really, even though I know that I can trust you guys."

"Shit, that serious, huh?" comments Alice.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. This could be life and death circumstances for many, if not resolved."

Both women looked at Bella with stunned shock upon their faces. But, they knew not to question her any further. They had an idea of just how serious things were. So, the only question left to ask was, "Okay, when do we have to be ready to leave?"

"I wasn't planning to take anyone other than the guard with me. This isn't going to be a ceremonial meeting, but, a meeting to try to provide damage and the cost of lives. I'm not even taking the Prince Consort. He will remain here as well."

"Nope, we go with or you don't go." Rosalie firmly states with no smile.

"What she said, so live with it." Alice backs Rosalie up.

Bella just laughs and shakes her head. "What about all of the arrangements and decisions that need to be made for the celebration?"

"The planners know what we want and can finish up very nicely without us if we are going to be longer than a few days." Retorts Alice.

"Why aren't you taking Prince Edward?"

"Because one of us needs to be here in case things go wrong so the running of the country can still move forward smoothly."

"Its going to be that hazardous of a trip?" questions both of her friends.

"It could be. Look at all of the attempts that have been made from time to time. And, this trip is for a very serious situation that others might not want a resolution achieved." She explains while looking at each in turn. "Still sure you want to come?"

"Damn straight we do." Both confirm.

"Okay, be ready to leave tomorrow morning at five sharp."

After they leave Bella has a meeting with Commander Olsen to inform her of the coming journey so the necessary preparations can be made. Having a moment to catch her breath, Bella looks at the clock only to realize that it is time she goes to her doctor's appointment. She hadn't informed any one of this appointment and didn't want to until she had her suspicions confirmed. Even then, Edward would be the first to know, if she was that is.

XXXXXXXXXX

Certain individuals were scrambling to get some plans made and in place since learning of the upcoming meeting between Noragian officials, Marcus, Caius, Aro and the Vargian Queen to reach a workable agreement about the Sykes Project.

"Damn, bitch is going to be our way to use Edward as our instrument for revenge, finally. No one will be able to prove otherwise with all the evidence we have to place. Give the word to prepare and wait for the final instructions."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Both Edward and Jasper had spent hours going over again and again all of the paperwork regarding the project at each level, stage and location. They couldn't find anything out of place or to indicate a problem as what had been alleged. There was nothing. Making copies of all that would be needed to prove compliance with all of the agreements, the two cousins parted ways with the understanding that they would meet again tomorrow early to make sure they had missed nothing.

Edward got back to the palace with all of the information he had to offer and went straight to Bella's office. Angela told him that she was waiting for him and to go on in. After he passed her she came into the office right behind him ready to take notes.

At the end of another two hours and all of the paperwork reviewed several times, all felt there was nothing else that could be gained. No breaches of the contracts and agreements could be found. The accounting was in order with everything being accounted for in not just one but three separate places and handled by three separate people.

"Very well, I will be taking all of this with me when I leave in the morning to meet with the governing body of Noragia." Bella says with an exhausted sigh.

"You're going? I thought I would be the one to meet with them since my ministry is in charge of this."

"No, with you being my consort, the issues of running this country for a few days will be left in your care while I am gone. No ministries are meeting to resolve this; it is all with the final word."

"I see."

"Edward, please don't be like that I have no other option. It has to be me. Also, there isn't anyone else that I feel comfortable enough to leave in charge of the welfare of Vargia, but, you."

He looks at her for a moment or so and then nods with a smile playing around his lips and beginning in his eyes. He realized the truth of her statement after looking into her eyes. She truly felt that he was capable of dealing with the issues in her absence.

"Besides, once I get back we will be celebrating more than just our anniversary. We will have to let Alice and Rosalie plan a nursery." She tells him quietly.

Edward becomes absolutely still, and then whips his head around to look at her with sheer surprise. He had become as if a statute.

**A/N: Edward sure didn't see that one coming did he? But, things are starting to come to a head. What do the people in Noragia have planned to exact revenge? And why do they want revenge? Also, who is the revenge against?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**


	24. Chapter 24

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_Certain individuals were scrambling to some plans made and in place since learning of the upcoming meeting between Noragian officials, Marcus, Caius and Aro and the Vargian Queen to reach a workable agreement about the Sykes Project._

"_Damn, bitch is going to be our way to use Edward as our instrument for revenge, finally. No one will be able to prove otherwise with all the evidence we have to place. Give the word to prepare and wait for the final instructions."_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Both Edward and Jasper had spent hours going over again and again all of the paperwork regarding the project at each level, stage and location. They couldn't find anything out of place or to indicate a problem as what had been alleged. There was nothing. Making copies of all that would be needed to prove compliance with all of the agreements, the two cousins parted ways with the understanding that they would meet again tomorrow early to make sure they had missed nothing._

_Edward got back to the palace with all of the information he had to offer and went straight to Bella's office. Angela told him that she was waiting for him and to go on in. After he passed her she came into the office right behind him ready to take notes. _

_At the end of another two hours and all of the paperwork reviewed several times, all felt there was nothing else that could be gained. No breaches of the contracts and agreements could be found. The accounting was in order with everything being accounted for in not just one but three separate places and handled by three separate people._

"_Very well, I will be taking all of this with me when I leave in the morning to meet with the governing body of Noragia." Bella says with an exhausted sigh._

"_You're going? I thought I would be the one to meet with them since my ministry is in charge of this."_

"_No, with you being my consort, the issues of running this country for a few days will be left in your care while I am gone. No ministries are meeting to resolve this; it is all with the final word."_

"_I see."_

"_Edward, please, don't be like that. I have no other option. It has to be me. Also, there isn't anyone else that I feel comfortable enough to leave in charge of the welfare of Vargia, but, you."_

_He looks at her for a moment or so and then nods with a smile playing around his lips and beginning in his eyes. He realized the truth of her statement after looking into her eyes. She truly felt that he was capable of dealing with the issues in her absence._

"_Besides, once I get back we will be celebrating more than just our anniversary. We will have to let Alice and Rosalie plan a nursery." She tells him quietly._

_Edward becomes absolutely still, and then whips his head around to look at her with sheer surprise. He has become as if a statute._

**CHAPTER 24: WHO'S THE TRAITOR?**

It was five in the morning and Edward had come down to see his wife off the same as Alice and Rosalie. But, it seems they thought they were going to be going with her. Instead all learn that Bella had left an hour earlier. All three were confused as to why she would leave in such a manner, with entourage other than some of her personal guard and those had been handed picked from what he had been told. Only three cars had been used, one for front guard and one for rear guard leaving the middle on for herself. Edward had a very bad feeling about the whole thing. In fact, he had had a feeling that things were going to go wrong since yesterday morning when she had shown him the declaration from Noragia.

Then she knocked the wind out of his sails last night before walking out of her office to get ready for the coming trip. She told him he was going to be a father. By the time he had come back to his senses she was already out of sight with her laughter being left behind in his memory due to his stunned reaction to her news that she was pregnant. That was the last he had seen her. The rest of her evening was spent in preparation, so, he didn't get a chance to talk with her about that, or, anything else. They never said good bye. All he knew is that things didn't feel right, especially after finding out when and how she had left the palace.

Returning to his apartment, Edward, begin to get ready for his work day since not only did he have his work to do, but, the Queen's as well. He showered, shaved, had breakfast, alone, then dressed and left to talk with Carmen and Angela. They would help him to coordinate what he needed to handle personally and what could be delegated to them or others in the two offices. It was going to be very hectic over the next several days until her return.

XXXXXXXXXX

At precisely four in the morning the Queen's motorcade pulled out. No one had been informed of the change of plans so few were around to wish 'God's speed and success'. Commander Olsen had mentioned that it was about time to test the security of the Queen's guard, but, she had no idea how to pull a surprise check. That every time she had tried the guard passed due to having prior knowledge of what was going. They thought it was a joke. True the guard were considered to be the best; they had to be to be included good enough to guard the person of the Queen, herself.

So, with that in mind, Bella decided to pull her own security check to see how well they performed without advance notice or knowledge since not even the commander had been made aware of what she was planning to do. Three vehicles pulled up to the entrance, the front and rear vehicles would transport the guard for her protection with the center car being for her alone since none others were going with her. She entered and within five minutes all were pulling out of the palace grounds heading towards the Vargian-Noragian border.

XXXXXXXXXX

King Carlisle was contacted at the last minute by Marcus Cameron with an invitation to join the upcoming meeting since Wystonia was involved in the Sykes River Project. He could act as mediator between the two sides to help keep things in perspective. Carlisle did make a suggestion that instead of holding the meeting on the border of Vargia and Noragia as all outside parties would have knowledge of the whereabouts and due to the outstanding circumstances of someone trying to create havoc with the security of all parties, why not meet in an undisclosed place to iron out any differences. So, the heads of all three countries were converging a little further north than the known meeting spot, but, still on the borderline of the two countries.

So Carlisle of Wystonia, Marcus Cameron, Caius Hammond, Aro Stevenson, all of Noragia and Isabella of Vargia arrive nearly at the same time. Bella is driving by herself as did Carlisle. And the three of Noragia arrived together in one car. No guards or other members of government are present to interfere with the meeting or create complications due to protocol.

After greeting each other civilly they got down to work and in no time all had been resolved in a short period of time. At the beginning after all had gotten the greetings over, Carlisle did inform all present that he had some information that needed to be shared and discussed before they parted and went their separate ways. During that time they spent in the meeting, not even taking a break until all had been settled, no one had access to a radio or television to get the latest news, so, they had no way of knowing what had happened at the original meeting place. But, as the meeting closed and all were on friendly terms Carlisle reminded them that he had some information to discuss with them.

"My son had asked me to try and location the Denali children since Tanya had helped to design the River Project back when all were younger and in school together as he wanted to make sure she was compensated for the work she had originally contributed to the development.

"You three, Marcus, Aro and Caius, asked for me to see if I could get a lead on the individuals that were trying to overtake the Noragian government to control.

"And, lastly, I have been trying to gather information on who was responsible for the several attempts on the lives of Queen Isabella, here, and my son, Prince Edward.

"I pleased to say that I have made headway in all three of these areas. The persons responsible are the same individuals in each case."

"What?" the three brothers asked at the same time. But, Bella said nothing. She was waiting to hear all that Carlisle had to report.

"The ministers you mentioned to me the last time we met, Marcus, is not named Evers. They are related to Marshall Everson, but, their names are in reality Denali. They own the Denalison Company in Wystonia that has been connected with funding the attempted murders of the Vargian royals.

"Tanya, Kate and Irina Denali are the daughters of a convicted traitor in Wystonia that was put to death and then his wife committed suicide before the three girls disappeared.

"For some reason they are trying to overthrow your government and take over Vargia as well."

"The Denali's are distant relatives of mine and Tanya is next in line for the Vargian throne if something should happen to me before I have an heir." Bella informs them in a rather flat tone of voice. Then after a pause, she continues, "So, they were responsible for my parents' death, the attempts to kill Edward and myself."

"They are the ones that stated that we were being cheated by everyone concerning the project."

No one had anything else to say or ask, and, Carlisle indicated that he had given them all of the information that he had available. They wandered out of the conference room at the hotel where they met to book a room to get some rest before heading back home. It was at that point someone mentioned what had happened and that the government heads from Noragia, the Vargian Queen and Wystonia King were killed in an explosion. With that news being delivered all members of their party looked at each other and returned to the conference room. Ordering a meal to be sent they sat down to try and work out what their next moves should be.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had been kept busy since his arrival at his office. He did meet with Angela and Carmen. Had different things delegated, asked the two secretaries to oversee other issues and dealt with the more pressuring of things himself. It the next morning early when the news reaching him of the explosion.

Commander Olsen, herself, had come to his room to inform him, but, about the same time his mother called with the news that his father had been involved in the same meeting. At this point, all were dead. Edward had to deal with his mother's grief, his and the country's, all at the same time. His wife and child were gone. His father was gone. How was he expected to handle ruling two countries? He had no idea if Bella had a distant relative that was next in line to the throne. They had never discussed that.

He immediately dressed and called for a news conference, but, he also told the Commander that he wanted all the details that could be obtained concerning the explosion and the deaths of all involved in the meeting. He wanted answers.

The news groups arrived and waiting to hear the press release that the Prince Consort was going to deliver to the country. They didn't have long to wait before he entered the news room.

"**I thank all of you for coming at such short notice. My statement will be brief, to the point and I will not be accepting any questions at the conclusion.**

"**It is tragic that Her Majesty, my beloved wife, Queen Isabella, along with the three ruling bodies, Marcus Cameron, Aro Stevenson, Caius Hammond, and Wystonian King Carlisle, my father, were all attacked and killed in such a cowardly manner. All of these persons had much to give to their country and people. They all worked hard to bring about a better way of life for each member of their country. To provide security and stability for their country. **

"**I am not asking, but, demanding that all law enforcement agencies work together to capture and prosecute all persons that participated in such a horrible act of cowardice." **With nothing else to say, Edward turned and left. He was met on the other side of the door by Alice and Rosalie was nearly beside themselves with grief.

About four hours later, Edward was informed that the heir to the throne had arrived and demanded his presence immediately in the throne room. As he entered and saw who was present, he hesitated slightly in his step. Then looking around frowned as he saw that Alice and Rosalie were handcuffed. As he approached the throne, he demanded to know, "Why are you seated upon my wife's throne, Tanya?"

"Because it is now my throne, Edward. I am the next in line to sit here if she died without issue which seems to be the case. And, you, dear Edward, are under arrest along with Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale for the murder of my cousin, Queen Isabella." The guards step forward to handcuff him and to lead all three away.

Just as they had gotten to the door to leave, Tanya stops them for a moment to say, "Revenge, Edward, revenge. Think about it as you are brought to trial and sentenced to death. Let your family know how it feels.

"Make no mistake. You will be found guilty with all of the evidence that has been located in your quarters and your office. And, all of your staff that came from Wystonia is also being brought upon charges of aiding you in your acts of treason against the crown. Take them out of my sight."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone had been dismissed and left the throne room Tanya turned to her two sisters and remarked, "We have succeeded. Ladies we are taking over Vargia and Noragia. With that situation we can crush Wystonia and make them pay for what they did to Mom and Dad. For all of the lies and falsehoods the liars told." Kate and Irina just smiled without saying a word. Each one knew that all of the planning and patience had paid off finally. Now they would be able to reap the benefits due them.

**A/N: Edward from the loss of his wife, unborn child and his father. Why would Tanya do this? What is her reasoning? And, then to arrest both Ladies Alice and Rosalie? Why accuse him of trying to harm let alone kill Bella? The world is upside down. And, what evidence was found to implicate Edward? What is going to happen to Edward, Alice and Rosalie?**

**What moves are going too made by the Denali sisters? Are they going get away with this takeover? For how long will it last? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_The news groups arrived and waited to hear the press release that the Prince Consort was going to deliver to the country. They didn't have long to wait before he entered the news room._

"_**I thank all of you for coming at such short notice. My statement will be brief, to the point and I will not be accepting any questions at the conclusion.**_

"_**It is tragic that Her Majesty, my beloved wife, Queen Isabella, along with the three ruling bodies, Marcus Cameron, Aro Stevenson, Caius Hammond, and Wystonian King Carlisle, my father, were all attacked and killed in such a cowardly manner. All of these persons had much to give to their country and people. They all worked hard to bring about a better way of life for each member of their country and to provide security and stability for their country. **_

"_**I am not asking, but, demanding that all law enforcement agencies work together to capture and prosecute all persons that participated in such a horrible act of cowardice." **With nothing else to say, Edward turned and left. He was met on the other side of the door by Alice and Rosalie who were nearly beside themselves with grief._

_About four hours later, Edward was informed that the heir to the throne had arrived and demanded his presence immediately in the throne room. As he entered and saw who was present he hesitated slightly in his step. Then, looking around he frowned as he saw that Alice and Rosalie were handcuffed. As he approached the throne, he demanded to know, "Why are you seated upon my wife's throne, Tanya?"_

"_Because it is now my throne, Edward: I am the next in line to sit here if she died without issue which seems to be the case. And, you, dear Edward, are under arrest along with Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale for the murder of my cousin, Queen Isabella." The guards step forward to handcuff him and to lead all three away._

_Just as they had gotten to the door to leave, Tanya stops them for a moment to say, "Revenge, Edward, revenge. Think about it as you are brought to trial and sentenced to death. Let your family know how it feels._

"_Make no mistake. You will be found guilty with all of the evidence that has been located in your quarters and your office. And, all of your staff that came from Wystonia is also being brought upon charges of aiding you in your acts of treason against the crown. Take them out of my sight."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After everyone had been dismissed and left the throne room Tanya turned to her two sisters and remarked, "We have succeeded. Ladies we are taking over Vargia and Noragia. With that situation we can crush Wystonia and make them pay for what they did to Mom and Dad. For all of the lies and falsehoods the liars told." Kate and Irina just smiled without saying a word. Each one knew that all of the planning and patience had paid off finally. Now they would be able to reap the benefits due them._

**CHAPTER 25: OH, SHIT!**

Edward was having a hard time understanding the meaning of why he had been arrested along with the arrest of Alice and Rosalie. 'What damn evidence could they have found that would implicate him and the two ladies along with the rest of his staff from Wystonia? There was none, unless it had been fabricated and planted by someone.

'This isn't going to sit well with Mother. With the loss of Dad and now this, shit, she is going to freak the hell out. And, Emmett isn't going to be much better. Also, what has happened to Jasper? Is he safe? Did they arrest him? What in the hell is going on that has turned the whole world upside down in less than the blink of an eye?' Edward was thinking to himself along with all of the other questions of who was truly responsible for the explosion and deaths of his family. What, if anything did Tanya, Kate and Irina have to do with it?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tanya had a press release that named all concerned parties responsible for the death of her beloved cousin, Queen Isabella, and that they had been arrested and were waiting to be tried. She was fully aware that with her statement to the press, with news of those involved, that it would reach Wystonia and the royals.

After making that statement, she along with her sisters, begin to make themselves at home in no time. Going through and making decisions of what she would keep and what was to be gotten rid of. Who would serve her and in what method and who wouldn't be kept.

The decision to leave Prince Jasper in charge of the Sykes Project wasn't hard to decide. He was arrested at the same time as everyone else and thrown into prison. The sisters were going to bring in their own engineers and garnish all of the benefits, sharing with none, the profits as the project progressed. They were going to crush all who opposed them and bring Wystonia to its knees.

All attempts by Queen Esme to talk with Tanya were denied. She was told that if she or any member from the Wystonian royal family or government attempt to come within the borders of Vargia they would be arrested on sight and tried as well for treason along with the rest of the scum accused.

XXXXXXXXXXX

With all of the incidents over the last several weeks and tomorrow was the beginning of Edward's and Jasper's trial for treason, Queen Esme was nearly beside herself. Not being able to have the proper time to grieve for one loss before she is hit with another just about brought her to a point of giving up altogether. But, she knew that Carlisle wouldn't want her to do that. She had a country to take care of.

Prince Emmett couldn't be declared King since Edward was still alive, but, for how much longer? The Denali's were doing harm to everyone they came in contact with. She and any representative from Wystonia had been denied contact with her son or Prince Jasper. No one had any knowledge of what kind of evidence was against them, or, how well they were being treated. Nightmares! Nightmares every night had Esme to the point of screaming and wanting to pull her hair out due to the sheer terrors of her dreams, raw emotions that she had to keep tightly controlled and the fear of what the next tomorrow was going to bring.

Her husband gone, her baby falsely accused and the country in a state of uncertainty. Where were the solutions to these problems?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Although, it went against the grain, Carlisle had convinced the others to wait and see how far the Denali sisters were willing to play things out. "Give them enough rope to hang themselves." He keeps advising.

"But, how can we keep quiet and allow the horrors of what those bitches are doing to continue?" Bella demanded not once, but, several times.

"Queen Isabella, I don't believe that King Carlisle is advising to turn a blind eye on the situation. He is asking for all of us to wait so all guilty parties are together and have completely shown their hand so we don't miss anyone. I do realize all of this is hard for you, but, stop and consider how he is feeling as well. He has to allow his family to believe that he is dead. That his son, your husband, and his nephew are going to be tried for our deaths and he can do nothing at this point, but, wait for the right moment the same as he is advising us to do.

"He, dear lady, is sacrificing his need to let his family know that all will be well the same as the rest of us. We do believe that his advice is sound and we are trusting in that. Can't you do the same? Just for a little while."

"I'm trying." She answers with a sigh and a sniffle while trying very hard to keep the tears in check and the pregnancy hormones from ruling her decisions. She hasn't mentioned to anyone about her condition, but, it is getting very hard to keep it under control.

"Don't worry, Isabella, I have just learned that our time is fast approaching. The trials are starting tomorrow. All of them are being tried at the same time." Carlisle informs them all as he enters the main room of the suite they all shared. It consisted of six bedrooms with a private bath per room and a central living room area. They had rented a penthouse suite.

XXXXXXXXXX

A defense attorney had been appointed to represent all accused. They each were denied their own attorney, or, even an attorney of their choosing. Everyone knew from the beginning that the trial wasn't going to be fair. They were going to die and there was no way to fight it. All of them were innocent with no way to prove it by calling witnesses or disputing the fake evidence that had been planted.

The attorney, while seeming to want to do a good job, is inexperienced and sadly lacking in personality to be able to properly defend his clients; he is freshly graduated from law school and not well versed in criminal law of this sort, so, no one had any hope that he could get them off.

Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were able to communicate during the time they had with their attorney. So, they were aware of how the others were faring. Grief seems to be the constant companion with the two women and Edward. Nothing has been done properly to honor their memories of the ones lost or a period of mourning being allowed. Tanya bulldozed her way over everything and anyone.

Now, here they all stood together at the same table with one attorney waiting for the government representatives to convene for the trial. With Edward and Jasper being royalty, then Alice and Rosalie being of noble birth, the trial couldn't be conducted in the regular courts, but, had to have a special hearing with all representatives present to hear the evidence and vow on verdict.

Edward knew that he had already lost since he and some of these people had butted heads over certain issues and policies. Jasper lost since he and Edward were related. That left Ladies Alice and Rosalie. Their outcome was doubtful due to their loyalty to Isabella. They were all screwed for one reason or another. Tanya had the upper hand and there was nothing that could be done to stop her. She hadn't even allowed for too much time to pass before she had her coronation planned and about to take place within the next few days.

As Edward had reached this point in his thoughts the representatives filed in, took their places and all was called to order. Then the trial begins. It wasn't long and drawn out. But, it wasn't rushed either. All of the evidence had been copied and distributed to all parties so they already knew what was gathered. There was evidence showing that Edward and associates had hired a group of mercenaries to abduct Queen Renee to hold as hostage, making it appear that Noragia was the guilty party. Then the same mercenaries raided the palace as if a war was happening which resulted in King Charles being wounded causing his death. And the kidnapping of the Princess with the objective to force her into marriage giving him the opening to gain access to Vargia legally, and, then finally hiring someone to make all of the attempts upon Queen Isabella's life with this last attempt bringing about not only her death, but, the death of the ruling government of Noragia and the death of his own father, King Carlisle of Wystonia.

After the arguments from both sides, the trial was adjourned until the following day at which time they would pronounce sentencing for each of the accused. During the whole proceedings the Denali sisters were present and watched.

Early the next morning everyone was back into the places they had occupied the day before. There was a call to order and then the President of the representatives stood to read the findings with a reporting of all in favor of the findings.

"We have voted with all being in one accord. The accused Prince Consort Edward Cullen, Prince Jasper Cullen of Wystonia, Lady Alice Brandon, Lady Rosalie Hale and finally Jane Northsom who has been held due to a violent nature, are hereby found guilty and are sentenced to be put to a traitor's death. The sentence will be carried out within two days right which will be the same day as the coronation and right after the crowning of Tanya Denali as Queen of Vargia since such sentences must be witnessed by the ruling monarch.

"This special session is hereby adjourned. Remove the prisoners."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"It's time." Carlisle said. Everyone begin getting their stuff together, checked out of the hotel and got into their separate cars, but, would be traveling in caravan style with Bella's vehicle in the middle since she was the one in the most danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The coronation procession began at the front of the church escorting the newly to be crowned Queen up front for the vows to be said and to be crowned the next ruler of Vargia. All were progressing as planned. The Denali's were happy that all they had worked for were coming into being. After Vargia was secure then they would be taking over Noragia to put Kate and Irina in place to rule there. Wystonia was going to suffer.

Edward and the rest of the accused were present for the ceremonies since immediately following the crowning they were sentenced to die.

It was time to take the oath and have the crown placed upon her head when in the back a cloaked figure arose to say, "You will be charged with treason for elevating a murder to the throne." All turned to see who had spoken. Rising to stand beside the figure were four other people, two on either side of the speaker.

**A/N: Who is the speaker? Who stands with the speaker? What is about to happen?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back. Thank you.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DO I REALLY WANT REVENGE?**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**All of the chapters of this story has been beta'd by the lovely dowlingnana and the chapters with mistakes are being replaced.**

_It was time to take the oath and have the crown placed upon her head when in the back a cloaked figure arose to say, "You will be charged with treason for elevating a murder to the throne." All turned to see who had spoken. Rising to stand beside the figure were four other people, two on either side of the speaker_

**CHAPTER 26: EPILOGUE**

Bella and Edward stand looking down at the newest member of the family, their baby daughter, Aria, before joining the rest of the family in the small family salon. The love and happiness the two shared radiated from them giving hope and joy to all that were around them.

In the intervening years, their love has grown for each other more and more. But, the memory of the chaos that was caused by the Denali sisters remains fresh in the minds of all that lived it. The stress, fear, lies and the grief they caused no one person or two. Not even three or four, but three countries.

As the couple walked into the room they overheard the discussion that was taking place; the memories of that horrible incident, the feelings of pain, grief, loss, fear, stress, hopelessness and then the surprise, felt by each person and the reasoning behind each action taken. It dawned on Bella and Edward that it was the anniversary of Tanya's almost coronation.

From the moment the cloaked figure had stood and spoke the words, "You will be charged with treason for elevating a murder to the throne." The reaction of everyone present at the coronation was nothing short of shock.

Then Tanya yells, "Arrest those people. How dare you interrupt these proceedings?"

"I dare with the full authority of my name, position and birth right." Says the speaker as the hood covering the face is thrown back and all behold Queen Isabella. As she had removed her hood so did the others with her to show the Noragia rulers and the King of Wystonia.

"But, you all are dead! It was reported back to me that you were dead. Some heads will roll for this slip up. How can you all be alive? The plans were infallible." It was out of her own mouth that the confessions poured. She and her sisters, along with all of the rest of her accomplices were arrested on the spot.

The prisoners were released and the celebrations begin along with the reunions since the Wystonian royals had been allowed admission for the coronation and to witness the death sentence being carried out afterwards.

All of the Denali party was questioned extensively before being passed over into the hands of Wystonian authorities for questioning since King Carlisle had been amongst the threatened. From there they were given over to the Noragian authorities who, it was understood, were not quite so civilized in their questioning methods.

In each country they all had stood trial and found guilty of attempted murder, murder and treason. During the questioning in Noragia it was found that they had even done away with Marshall Everson who had taken them into his home after the death of their parents. The death sentence of treason was handed down at each trial.

So, it was that in Noragia the Denali's and party all came to their end by public torture. A ghoulish way to go in prolonged agony. But, that was the way they dealt with traitors.

After that moment, Edward and Bella announced the coming of their first child which turned out to be children. Twins, a boy, Prince Anthony, and a daughter, Princess Marie. Then later came Prince Thomas and now their daughter the Princess Aria. The intervening years had been good to them and the families have grown larger and closer.

Lady Alice Brandon married Prince Jasper and they were blessed with a son and a daughter.

As well, Lady Rosalie Hale had married Prince Emmett and they were blessed with triplets, all boys.

The Sykes River Project was finished and helped all three countries to flourish with the political relations between all being on good standing and solid ground.

The future looked bright and happiness was the order of the day now and forever more.

**THE END.**

**Hope that you have enjoyed the story and will take the time to let me know. I do enjoy hearing from you. So, please review.**


End file.
